Irish Love ( WWE Dean Ambrose Sheamus)
by JustmeAiden
Summary: As Myrna starts a new job she is getting more then she ever asked for. (multiple WWE Superstars will make an appearance like, Dean Ambrose / Roman Reigns / Seth Rollins / Sheamus / Ryback / Randy Orton / Cody Rhodes / Natalya / The Funkadactyls )
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I do not own any of the WWE superstars, all other characters are based on people that I know. **  
**Second of all I appreciated any reviews that help me make this story better not the ones that are full of hate .**  
**My first language is not English but Dutch so if I make any mistakes I am sorry but I am still learning.**  
**For those who read my other fan fiction I am still working on it just hit a writer's block with that.**

* * *

Myrna checked her bag again, She was sure she had put in everything she needed for the job interview, but that stupid tick made her check again. As an runner and personal assistant it wasn't a bad tick to have, her old boss was happy with it because he forgot everything. It was weird being without a job, she was lucky enough to get the job right after she graduated and all the experience and knowledge she got from it made her better as a person. So getting laid off was painful, but she couldn't sob about It, she had to continue bills needed to be paid.

Myrna jumped in her car, started her navigation and drove off to the WWE headquarters, a friend of her told her about the job opening and Myrna send her resume right away, within in hour she got called for a job interview and now 2 days later she was on her way.

Arriving at the headquarters she got nerves, would she be good enough, would they like her, would she fit this company. While these questions run through her head she walks into the building, into the elevator and presses the button to the third floor, the email she got told her to go to the third floor and then go to the reception desk that would be there. Just before the door closes she hears someone scream.

" Please hold the elevator "

Placing her hand between the doors Myrna is greeted by a young woman.

"Thank you"  
" your welcome, what floor do you need to be on?" Myrna asked  
" The third, I have a job interview at WWE, and boy am I nerves"  
" So you're the other lady they invited"  
"Are you also having a job interview? Great there goes my chance"  
Myrna smiled " Don't worry there looking for multiple people"  
The young woman smiled and stuck out her hand " Emma, Emma Harrison "  
" Nice to meet you Emma, I am Myrna Crowley"  
" Nice to meet you to Myrna, good luck on your interview and who knows maybe we will work together"  
" Good luck to you to " Myrna said with a smile.

The elevator came to a stop and they both got out and walked to the desk, the young men behind the desk noted there names and told the ladies to take a seat, they would be called in just a minute.  
As they both sit down, a big man came out of the office, no one else than Triple H was doing the interview  
" Emma Harrison please follow me"  
Emma got up and gave Myrna thumbs up, Good luck she spook silently.  
Good Luck Myrna mouth, at that same point here name was being called. As she turned her face to the woman that called out her name her gut sunk. It was Stephanie McMahon.

* * *

" I am sorry for calling you all in but as you may have noticed we are having problems with the staff, which resulted that we had to let go of some people"  
" Like our personal assistants and runners, what did they do wrong?" asked Natalya, her voice filled with anger.  
" They found their own pockets more in need of money than those of the company"  
" What do you mean " Cody Rhodes spoke in his charming calm way  
" As you might know they have a credit card to buy things for you guys, but instead they used it for their own tanning beds and manicures"  
Natalya felt like she was punched in the stomach, Not again she thought to herself. In the past there had been some P.A's who had done the same thing. Every time they got new ones and she didn't feel comfortable around them. Putting her trust in people that would leave in a couple of months never felt good.  
" If you are lucky you will have a new Personal Assistant within these week, But he or she will not be yours exclusive, This person will be looking after a couple of you. Just until we have more people. For this week you all have little to none interviews, photo-shoots or other things like that. If you do we will make sure you are informed"  
"And when will we know if we have a new PA Fella?" The strong Irish accent of Sheamus was heard, he had been standing in the back all along. Not liking the idea of having a new PA, Hell he didn't wanted a PA to start with.  
" I bet a young woman who only wants to get in bed with one of use is going to be walking around in a week " He muttered under his breath.

Nothing could prepare him for what would be coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalya was pissed off, she had to cancel her lunch date with her husband because she had an appointment but never got the memo of that. Her fired P.A forgot to mention it to the guys of WWE who now were doing the schedules for the stars. And it wasn't a small one that she forgot NO it was for the make a wish foundation. Something that she wanted to do for quite some time now. Running into the building she was stop by Richard, one of the employees off WWE.

" Natalya they canceled the meeting"

" What! Why?"

" Because A your where not here and B one of the directors had an emergency phone call "

" Did you explain to them what had happened?"

" Yes and they understand that there was a miscommunication, they would like a new appointment. I made sure that your new P.A will be informed

" I can't believe this happened, This is so important to me. TJ and I had one day together and I canceled all plans for us today " She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

" I am sorry Nattie, the good news is they hired 2 new P.A's so this will not happen again"

"Do you know if one of them is going to be mine? Because that girl better know what she is doing or I am going to have a little talk with her in the ring"

" Yes I do her name is Myrna Crowley, she will not be yours exclusive because we don't have the people for it yet. What I do know is that Stephanie is very impressed by her. She used to be the P.A of the CEO of Discovery Channel."

" A girl who knows her business or should I say old lady. How old is she anyway?"

" She is 25 ma'am"

Nattie was stunned by that news, 25 and already worked for something major as Discovery Channel, this was going to be great if she could trust her. But if she broke her trust, well than there would be a very spectacular match coming up.

The interview wasn't as nerve-racking as she thought it would be, actually it was a good nice conversation, Stephanie was impressed by her skills and told her that she wanted to hire her. Myrna got the job, and if she wanted she could start within a week. Well of course Myrna wanted that, it would mean she could know find her own place to live. She had been spending the last month with a friend and although the girl was a sweetheart it didn't work for her.

" Is there anything in your personal life that we as a company need to know of before we continue?"

" There is one thing you need to know, with me telling you this I know I am putting the job you just offered me at the line. I have a goddaughter named Aimee, 1 day in the week I have her to take care of. This might become more days in the future. Her parents are drug and alcohol addicts. For now they are doing great but if they have a fall back the court wants me to step up for Aimee."

"Does this mean like full custody?"

" There is always a chance that it might happen, but like I said her parents are doing great now. If you decided not to hire me I understand"

" The WWE has always and will always be a family company, I do not see a reason why I should not hire you. You are being honest about this which I appreciated. If you ever need help with the situation please don't be afraid to ask for it"

" I cannot say how thankful I am for this opportunity"

" I am glad we as the WWE can help you, now how about we sign that contract?"

" That sounds absolutely amazing, I see you want me to give up an address. At this moment I am living with a friend but I am looking for my own place."

" That's ok we can always change the address later on. Do you have anything already?"

" No actually I am still looking I would like to have two bedrooms so my goddaughter can spend a night sometimes"

" Well I can recommend you something, there is a gated community nearby which has a little house for rent, I believe it has two bedrooms and a little garden. I bet having a garden for her is nice so she can play there. Its close by the headquarters"

" I will be certainty to look at it, it sounds perfect."

After some more small talk Myrna signing the contract that would make her an official member of the WWE. Walking out of the office with a copy of the contract Myrna bumped into Emma.

" Hey Emma, how did your job interview go"  
" I got hired " She squealed.

" Well that makes then two new employees for the WWE"  
" You got in as well "

" Yes I did, now how about you and I getting some lunch so we can get to know each other"

" Sounds like a plan, We need to discuss so many things" Emma jumped up and down like a little schoolgirl," I need to find a place of my own, no way that I'm staying at home"

" Well Stephanie told me about this gated community maybe there is something for you as well"

" Lets discuss that over lunch, now are you here with your car or like me with the bus"

" I'm with my car jump in I know this little restaurant that serves great lunches"

They jumped into Myrna's car and drove off, chatting all the way to the restaurant and them some more chatting. Myrna learned from Emma that they would get a phone and computer from the company, they would be attending some red carpets events and that they would start upcoming Sunday. There would be all the stars that there were representing. Myrna went into work mode after they had lunch. She picked up the phone and called the number Stephanie had given to her for the gated community

" Good day Douglas community, Chelsea speaking how may I help you"

" Good day My name is Myrna Crowley and I was looking for Mr. Herman is he there?"

" One second please I will put you through"

" Thank you "

" Good day Mr. Herman speaking is this miss Crowley?"

" Yes Sir this is, I was revered to you by Stephanie McMahon, she told me you might have some homes for rent"

Mr. Herman laughed at the phone and continued how he and Stephanie were such great friends. Myrna explained the situation to him and also Emma's situation. He told he would like to invite them because he had a house and a little apartment for them to look at. Myrna asked for the bill and they left. Jumping into Myrna's car the drove off to the gated community.


	3. Chapter 3

**The story is going to have a twist, I wrote this story for a friend but she didn't like the way it was going and I wasn't updating frequent enough, sorry I got a thing they call real life. So I am going to continue this story the way I like it. Sheamus will still be a main character but there will be more main characters that will be involved with Myrna.**

Arriving at the gated communnity they were greeted byMr Herman. He got right to work showing the girls the places he had for them. Every dingle one he showed them didn't look right in there eyes. They drove of to the last property he had. When he drove onto the driveway of the house Myrna fell in love instant, on the same property was also a garage with an appartement above. Myrna looked at Emma and she had the same massive smile on her face, they found the place they wanted to taking a tour through the house Myrna knew for sure this was it. It had 2 bedrooms a great living/kitchen area, windows from top to bottom wich gave her a great view into the garden. It had an office area wich Emma could get in from here appartement but she also had her own entree. She didn't need to do much in the house, the colours on the wall were completly her taste snd the 2 tables left were amazing. Made out of driftwood was a beautifull dining and coffetable, there were going to be here basic for her furniture.

" and ladies what do you thnk ?"

" Well i can only speak for myself " Myrna said in a calm voice" but I love it, but its a package deal so Emma what do you think?"

Emma had the look on her face of a kid in a candystore " I realy like it, so I would like yo say lets go for it Myrna "

Myrna nodded " Mr. Herman when can we sign the paper work?"

" Well lets get to my office and make it happen, after that i will give you each a set of keys, so you can move in as fast as possible"

They all shook hands and left to the office it was officiel now they got the house!

Natalya was training in the gym when Sheamus approached her, he was pissed off because his P.A has stolen personal stuff from him selling it on ebay, this also included one of his favorite soccer shirts. They just found out about it, fortunately they could get a lot of his stuff back except his favorite scoccer shirt.

" How are you Sheamus?"

"About to smack some fella out "

" Can they find the shirt?"

" No they can't, but its not the shirt itself. Its the fact some fella cant keep his hands of my stuff" his face got just as red as his hair " and I'm not the only one it happend to, the guy also stole the leather jacket that ment so much to Dean Ambrose. You know the black one with Mox spray-painted on the back"

"Oh god that jacket means so much to him"

" Yeah so you can understand how he feels"

" he better get a good p.a, I mean the whole Shield should get a good P.A. "

" Do you know when we get them?" Sheamus asked a bit calmed down

" Well I know that they hired 2 people to become our P.A , there will not be ours exclusive.

" Let's see how its goes"

After they signed the contract Myrna an Emma went back to the house to measure up and make a list of furniture they need. Myrna already had a lot of the stuff she just needed a couch and some cabinets or stuff like that. Emma had nothing but then again Emma had parents who would by her everything she wanted. They went to the IKEA and pretty much got everything she needed, They would deliver it all the next day. Driving to the house she shared with her friend she dropped Emma off. Myrna entered the house and started packing her stuff, tomorrow she would be leaving the new house.


	4. Chapter 4

Myrna and Emma had spent the last couple of days moving the into their houses, getting al there stuff together and preparing for their first day at WWE. It was Friday and Myrna had just put the last finishing touches in her house, she was about to sit down when her phone rang.

" Hello Myrna Crowley Speaking"

" Hello Myrna this is Stephanie speaking, I wanted to inform you that within 30 minutes there will be 2 gentleman at your door with your new computer, new laptop and phone. They also have a flat screen TV with them so we can have video meetings in the future"

" Wow that is amazing Stephanie I will inform Emma about it "

"Please do and if it works please give me a call so when can test it right away and I also can inform you who your clients will be"

" I will do that"

" Perfect we will speak to each other later before Smack down, goodbye "

" Bye Stephanie "

Myrna hung up the phone and texted Emma.

**Get over to me right now, It's important. GR Myrna**

Within 4 minutes Emma walked into the house and Myrna started to explain. 10 minutes after there was a knock on the door and 2 gentleman packed with goodies stepped into the house. Myrna led them to the office Emma and her would be using and the guys started installing right away. Within an hour the guys were done and left. Myrna and Emma started their computers, laptops and new phones and started installing at the stuff the needed .

" Should we call Stephanie"

" let's do that "

Myrna called Stephanie to inform her they were ready for the video meeting. Within a minute the flat screen light up and Stephanie and Hunter were shown on to the screen

" Hello ladies I see everything is working the guys did a great job. So you both have a computer, a laptop and new phone. These connect with each other with one push of the button meaning that everything you have on your computer will be display onto your laptop and phone. This is the newest technology all to help you with your job. Within a minute you both will receive an email which contains the names and all information details of your clients. Of course after you received this email you are allowed to contact them, please be aware we added some information about the previous P.A's your clients had, what happened to them and so on. Are there any questions ladies regarding your clients or other things ?" Hunter said to them in his distinctive way of speaking like the Boss

" If I may speak for myself regarding about my clients I have no questions, I will make sure their needs are looked after, but I see that we have some red carpets events coming up. Do you prefer us to wear long dresses or are we allowed to wear business suits" Myrna asked, Emma just nodded, her way of showing she was listening.

" For this red carpets events dresses are the rule, now the guys also left an brown envelope. In this envelope are 2 credit cards each with a limit of 5000 dollar. With this credit card we want you both the buy all the clothing you might need, business suits, dresses, but also stuff you might need to make your job easier and help you do your job to the max. If this means something like a laptop bag, buy it, working shoes buy it, A new suitcase buy it. I hope that answers your questions, now ladies if there are no more questions we will leave you now to be, we have a show to run in 30 minutes" The girls nodded and the screen went black. Emma quickly turned on the wwe network so they could see the preshow and Smack down after that.

Although Stephanie played a Heel at the moment Myrna never saw her like that, when she spoke to them she was always kind and nice but then again she was a good actress, Myrna's email inbox indicated that she had an email. She heard Emma squeal from behind her own computer and laughed

" I guess this is the email with our clients in it"

" OMG I am about to die can I go first?" Emma bounced up and down her chair like a kid in the candy store, this was her very first real big job so Myrna allowed her to

"Ok so my clients are: The funkadactelys, Cody Rhodes and Golddust, Dolph Ziggler and Wade Barrett. Ooow shit I just hope I don't have to dance or twerk "

Myrna couldn't help but laugh at that " Let's just hope I don't have any weird ones who would make me do things like that" With that said she opened her email

'And who do you have ?" Emma squeeled

" I got some big names, Natalya, Randy Orton, Sheamus and the Shield "

Emma her mouth just dropped and it was completely silent in the office

" Those are the big ones at the moment, do you know what that means, You will be a busy bee"

" Ok, I'm going into work mode right now. I have to make sure all clients are pleased. Let's make a sort of question list for each one to answer so we know what they need, if there are products from a specific brands they like those kinds of stuff. Also we need to know what happened between them and their previous P.A's"

" Myrna can't you be exited for once before going into full work mode. You got the biggest names in WWE at the moment"

" Emma I will celebrate later but let's make these things happen first and then we go celebrate ok"

Emma just nodded and they started with their question list for each client they had. While the smackdown preshow started the lists where send, checklists were made for the stuff they needed to get, phones were updated and information was processed. The preshow ended and Myrna and Emma decided to watch smackdown, taking notes that involved around there clients making sure they knew everything that was going on.

**Meanwhile at Smackdown**

Natalya just had her match and the only thing she could think of was showering and going to the hotel. She entered the Diva locker room and found her suitcase trashed, everything in it was ripped to pieces. This only could done by the only Diva Natalya can't stand, Summer Rae. Grabbing some stuff that wasn't ripped apart Natalya walked into the shower and took a quick shower. After showering she got dressed and packed her bag. There wasn't a lot of damage in her suitcase. Natalya grabbed her phone to call her husband TJ when she noticed that she had an email from an unknown email account. She decided to open up the email and found out it was from Myrna

**Miss Natalya,  
Please let me introduce myself, my name is Myrna Crowley and I will be your new P.A. At this moment I am not yours exclusive as I will also be working for Sheamus, Randy Orton and The Shield. In this email I included a List with things I would like to know from you. This list is made especially for you so I can make sure all your needs will be looked after. I look forward to meeting you this Sunday.**

**Greetings ,  
Myrna Crowley.**

Natalya smiled, this was the first time a P.A actually took the time to make a question list for them to make sure everything will be taken care of. This girl scored points already. She grabbed her phone and started to respond right away, there were a lot of questions about all kinds of stuff.

**In the Shield Locker room.**

Seth looked at his phone when he got an email. The email was unknown but after opening it and reading the message he started to type right away.

" Dude did your girl pissed you of again, that your typing so hard on your phone?" Dean asked

"No dude look at your phones the both of you, we have a Personal Assistant called Myrna. There is a question list she send us so I am answering it. I hope she is better than the last one we had."

Roman and Dean both picked up their phones and read the email. Just as Seth was doing Roman started to answer the question list only Dean did not and threw his phone into his bag.

" Dude come on answer the questions there not that hard "

" Shut Up Roman the last one tried to get me into counseling, I don't like it when I have to tell everything to a complete stranger. I meet her first before I answer any of her questions. Who the hell does she think she is. Your already acting like little puppies responding to her command of answering her questions. Forget about it, I don't need a P.A, you know what, this girl will be asking to be transfer in a week I'm going to drive her crazy"

Dean stormed out of the locker room mumbling

" Shit we should warn this Myrna for his actions, he is going lunatic again because of the other guy"

Set already felt sorry for Myrna and made sure that he added a little message to the bottom of the email warning her for Dean's actions

**Dear Myrna,  
I hereby send you my answers to your questions. I will have to warn you in the past we had some issues with our P.A and it takes a lot for us 3 to trust another person. Both Roman and I will treat you normal but I will have to warn you for Dean. After his Mox jacket was stolen and sold on Ebay by our previous P.A he is on a rampage to make the life of the new P.A a living hell. So please be warned.  
Greetings Seth**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to start with POV never have done that so please hang in with me, while I start this. I am still a bit struggling how to change between character POV and the overall POV, Maybe someone has a tip.**

**Sheamus/Stephen's POV**

I picked up my phone when I heard the sound indication, I had an email. Reading the email I noticed the name, Myrna Crowley. I have heard that name before, Myrna was defiantly an Irish first name and Crowley also sounded Irish. But where did I hear the name before. Answering her questions I couldn't stop myself from wondering what she looked like. Ok I was liking someone for her name. Stop it you weird Ginger, I answered the last question when Randy enter the locker room.

" You got yourself a lady Sheamus?"

" No but I do got myself a new P.A"

" What, how come you got one and I don't"

" Check your email" I mumbled underneath my breath, Randy Orton is going diva again, All great Irish gods help me please.

" I got one as well Myrna Crowley will be my new P.A"

I just looked up at surprise seeing the smirk on Randy's face. I knew what Randy was planning and I am not liking this at all. He had flirted with his previous P.A and the girl lost her job because of it. This was all a game to him. Well let me make sure that it wouldn't happen to Myrna. Damn it Ginger head you don't even know her.

" Don't let the girl lose her job because of you"

" Ahw Come one Sheamus, you know well as I do she was nothing. Just a fling "

" Where is the Randy Orton that used to respect women ?"

" Leave me Alone Sheamus or we are going to settle this in the ring"

" Bring it on Fella " I felt my temper rising I needed to get out of the locker room before I would attack Randy. And it wouldn't be pretty**  
**  
Throwing his stuff in his gym bag Sheamus quickly left the locker room and the arena, walking onto the parking lot a little girl ran over asking for his autograph. Hugging her and having some small talk with the fans always helped brighten Sheamus his mood. Getting in his car, driving of too the hotel Sheamus kept wondering. Myrna Crowley why does the name sound so familiar

**Saturday morning Myrna POV  
**I woke up to the sound of birds chirping in my backyard, sounds I still wasn't use to. I got up, showered and dressed for a day of shopping. Today Emma and myself we're getting the last stuff that we need, That would include getting dresses for the red carpet events. I am so not looking forward to that part of the shopping trip. Why do I need to get a dress. I had got all emails back from my clients except from Dean Ambrose. At first I thought he might forgot responding but after getting the message from Seth I knew that earning his trust would take patience. I can't blame him for it, his old P.A stole his jacket and sold it on Ebay. Maybe if I could get that jacket back there would be some trust. Walking into the office with my shopping list and a cup of tea I started my computer and progressed all the information I got. While sitting down I had it! Those Eureka moments everybody is talking about, it just happened. I need to call Kat, maybe she can work some of her magic.

Starting the video screen for a video meeting I couldn't stop walking through the office, if this would work I would make a lot of people happy and show them that I can be trusted.

" Hello Miss polar bear, you are going to ruin your floor if you keep doing that"

" Kat, you cannot imagine how happy I am to see you, So what's new with the hair?" Kat always reminded me of Abby from NCIS of Penelope from Criminal Minds, she was a little mix from the both of them, if someone was capable of finding a missing jacket and soccer shirt on the internet it would be her.

" Well its black with some red tips" She did her little spin in front of the camera " But Myrna that is not the reason you are calling, what can I do for you"

"I need to ask you a huge favor, you do know I work for WWE now"

" Well yeah DUH, chick you seriously need to hook me up with some tickets, I want to see Ryback live. He is hot"

" Well lets make a deal you find me the stuff I need and I will hook you up with some tickets. And maybe a little meet and greet with Ryback"

" Give me all the details now, I want to get me some Ryback"

Myrna explained everything to Kat and send her the information that she needed, after they ended the video call, Emma texted Myrna that she was ready for shopping.

**5 Hours Later**  
Walking into the house with all their shopping bags Myrna and Emma were exhausted but they got the shopping done. All the dresses and business suits they needed were bought, all the accessories and other stuff they so much needed was ready to be packed. That was the last thing they needed to do. So they opened up their new bought suitcases in Myrna's living room and started to pack. This was lucky for them done within an hour, it was now 18:30 and they were getting hungry. So they ordered pizza, both not feeling like cooking

**Myrna POV.**  
As I looked at Emma packing the last things into her suitcase it felt like I was watching my little sister. The last couple of days have been crazy, but somehow she surprised me, Emma wasn't the little girl that I met at the WWE headquarters . She had quickly transformed into this young strong woman, taking care of the stuff for her work, getting her new apartment already and making sure that whatever she did was like a grownup would do. I was 25 Emma just had turned 20 so to me she was like a little sister and I would make damn sure my little sister would be safe and do great.

" Can I ask you something Myrna?"

" Sure go ahead"

" Are you nerves at all for tomorrow, because to be very honest with you, I am really scared" And there she was again the little girl I met at the headquarters

" I will be totally honest with you, yes I am nerves but the good kind of nerves. I'm on edge, but why are you afraid? They wouldn't hire you if they thought you wouldn't be capable of this job"

" I have never had this big job. I want to make sure I do it right. Everything in my life has been taking care of by my mom and dad and please don't get me wrong I love them but it always felt like they kept me caged. Now that I'm doing this without them I'm afraid to fail. That they will say, See you can't do anything without us"

"Emma, let me make one thing perfectly clear, You are capable of doing this. In the last couple of days I have seen this little girl grow into a strong woman, You have got yourself a job at the number one wrestling company in the world and you got yourself an apartment, You make sure that everything is taking care of for yourself and for your clients. I mean Ziggler wants to have specific protein shakes you already figured out where to get them and you even have some extras in your bag just in case you're on the road and he runs out of them. That's stepping up to the plate big time. Don't you worry I will be right beside you every step of the way and I got your back. Just consider me as a big sister"

" Pinky Promise that?" Emma stuck out her pinky, I couldn't help it but to raise an eyebrow

" You are kidding me aren't you"

" No"

" You're a lucky let's get that straight ok" But I couldn't help myself smile when I hooked my pinky into hers "Pinky Promise"

The doorbell rang, Pizza time. They ate their pizza in silence and after that Emma left to her apartment getting a good night sleep for tomorrow. Myrna walked into her office she got her computer out of sleep mode and checked the lists one more time before pushing the button that would update her laptop and phone is once. After that she send her clients their schedules for the upcoming week and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be the first day at the new job and looking bad wasn't something she was planning on doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Myrna's POV.**  
I woke up to the sound of the alarm and got ready for the big day, my first day at WWE. I was dressed and ready in a half an hour. Ladies and Gentleman I just broke my own record. Walking into the kitchen I made myself some food when I found Emma sneaking in.

"Are you ready to go" She jumped up, I guess she didn't expected me to be up

" I am nerves and I couldn't sleep anymore, I thought maybe we can have breakfast together, you know talk things through. Because I keep having the feeling I forget something"

" Emma , you have done everything but if it would make you feel better we can go over everything. Maybe I see things and maybe you see things"

We ate breakfast in silence and went to the office to go over the things one more time. There was nothing that they forgot so they updated their phones and laptops one more time. The taxi that would take them to the airport arrived. The whole trip was easy and smooth and before they knew it they were in a plane onto the next destination for their first official work day.

**A few hours later**  
They had arrived at the airport safely and in front of the arrival hall was a black ranger rover waiting for Emma and Myrna. A man that introduced himself as Richard was waiting for them. After getting the suitcases in the back of the car they drove off to the hotel where they would be staying, Richard informed them that Emma and Myrna could rest before the big event gala. Also he told them that it was benefit gala for The Make a Wish foundation and that there would be an auction. After arriving in the hotel, the girls checked in and went to their room. Entering the room they were overwhelmed with the luxury, there was a little living room/ kitchen area with 2 separate bedrooms.

**Myrna POV**  
" Myrna what's in the envelope Richard gave you?" Emma asked me out of the blue, he did gave me an envelope but I didn't pay much interest in it

" I don't know let's see"

When I opened the envelope I saw it was our invitations for the event gala and a list of Superstars who were being auctioned off and a list of room numbers.

" Their auctioning off WWE Superstars, You can go to lunch with Triple HHH and you can spend 4 hours with the Shield. I thought they were doing it with items not with people. And also a list of the room numbers where are clients are in"

" Any of my Clients being auctioned off"

" Yeah entering with the Funkadactelys at a live show"  
" Great well let's hope it raises a lot of money, I bet a lot of fan girls want to spend time with the Shield"

" Yeah and they can do a lot in 4 hours with the Shield but I know someone who will pay big money for those 4 hours with the Shield"

" Who"

" An old friend of mine that I used to work with. His son is crazy about wrestling and loves the Shield, so how cool would it be to have wrestling practice with the Shield"

" Well notify that person, I'm going to take a shower and then lay down for a couple of hours"

I heard Emma walk into the bedroom with her suitcase close the door and start a shower. I picked up my phone and ran through all the numbers in it. A lot are numbers I need to know for WWE but I also added a lot of the numbers from former Discovery coworkers. Guys I work on shows with or even some of the tv stars themselves, I kept in touch with a lot of them since I worked close with them. And they hated the fact I got kicked out because the new CEO wanted a P.A he could also bang. Checking the time difference I dialed Adam's number

" Hello Adam speaking"

" Hey Adam its Myrna remember me?"

" Myrna oh dear lord how are you? Please tell me you are coming back to Discovery I am so close to strangle that new Sexdoll that calls herself a P.A"

" Sorry to disappoint you but Nope, I am not coming back, I like my new job"

" Lucky you are they still looking for P.A's "

" Not that I know off but I can always inform for you. So how is Marc doing?"

" He is doing great, he just got into wrestling school with Leroy and Danny, why you ask?"

" So it sounds like he still needs practice ?"

" He does and after the accident it's a miracle that all three of them are capable of wrestling"

" How are they dealing with that, still flashbacks?"

" Sometimes but why are you asking all of this?"

" Remember that you told me you wanted to give the guys something to inspire them?"

" Yeah I wanted to take him, Leroy and Danny to a WWE show so they could see the Shield, you know to make the dream of becoming superstars more real, to give them motivation. But then the accident happened"

" What if I tell you I can give them a better motivation"

" What do you mean Myrna, what kind of strings can you pull off"

" Tonight there is this benefit gala for the Make a Wish foundation. Items of the WWE are being auctioned but also meet and greets with the Stars"

" The Shield, are they one of those meet and greet auctions, because my son and his friends will do anything for that, Even if it's just for a couple of minutes"

" Yeah they are Adam, but not for a couple of minutes. But for 4 hours they get the change to hang out with them and do anything they want. Like wrestling practice with the guys. Adam I am the P.A of the Shield. No one is allowed to know this yet."

" Myrna I am not there how can I bit. You know money isn't the problem I will pay every amount of money that needs to be paid for this auction Item"

" Telephone bidding is an option but I can also bid for you if you want and make the arrangements right away"

" Myrna you are an angel send from heaven. Please make sure my son wins this. There is no budget, pay what needs to be paid for this. I cannot thank you enough"

" I will make sure he gets it and let's just keep it a surprise will you?"

" I will Myrna, thank you, thank you very much. Please keep me informed"

" Don't worry, I will have a great day Adam bye"

" Thank you again, you too bye Myrna"

After hanging up the phone I sent a message to Richard letting him know that I would bit for a phone bidder tonight, when I heard people walking down the hall way and suitcases being dragged around, doors opening and closing. A tv got turned on and I heard laughter. I checked if it was someone of WWE with the room numbers list. I couldn't help but laugh, my next door neighbor was my client Sheamus.

**Stephen/Sheamus POV**

After a long trip I finally arrived at the hotel. I was one of the lucky ones that got a hotel room all for myself, thank the Irish gods for that no sharing with diva Orton. I had hung up my suit in the closet by the door, dropped my suitcase and kick my shoes out. I turned on the tv for some relaxation. The movie Anchorman with Will Ferrell just started, one of my favorite. My phone went off, Yeah well to bad I'm not here, I'm watching this movie. I picked up my phone to turn the volume down when I saw the text message.

**Must be a funny show your watching. Gr Myrna**

Myrna send me a message, how did she know, Had she heard me laugh. I paused the film and answered.

**Will Ferrell, Anchorman always a good one. But how do you know I'm watching tv? **

I must have looked so stupid with the grin on my face. Like I was a stupid teenager in love. Sitting indian style on the bed with the phone in my hands waiting for a reply.

**Because smartass I can hear you laugh, So did the movie just start? Never seen that movie so don't know if it's a funny one.**

Wait what she can hear me. I didn't realize I said that aloud because 2 seconds later I got another text.

**Yeah Smartass I can hear you and you don't laugh very softly either. So did the movie just start of what?**

I looked at the phone completely struck. How is it possible she can hear me. I just replied to the message not sure of what to do next

**Yeah it just started but I paused it to answer your texts. You are seriously missing out, the movie is really good. But how the hell can you hear me?**

**Do you mind if I join you watching. I'm bored actually, since I have nothing to do right now. If you don't want to I understand. I mean I'm just your P.A**

Wait what she wanted to join me watching Anchor man. I looked to my right in the mirror, did I look good. Simple jeans, red shirt no shoes and messy hair.

**I don't mind if you join me, actually would be nice to meet my P.A in a not work related environment. Room number is 468 how long for you're here?**

If she would give me a time I can at least fix my hair. I jumped of the bed towards my suitcase, grabbed a clean grey shirt and pulled it on when there was a knock on the door. This couldn't be Myrna so I opened the door. In front of me stood a tall curvy woman with dark brown hair, green eyes and a beautiful smile . I couldn't speak

" The reason I can hear you is because we are neighbors" She spoke gently" Hi I'm Myrna Crowley your new P.A"


	7. Chapter 7

**Myrna POV**

" The reason I can hear you is because we are neighbors, Hi I'm Myrna Crowley" I must have looked weird because he was quite. Looking me with shock in his eyes. " Is there something wrong with me?"

" No I just didn't know how you look and I…. Uhm well… I'm Sheamus but please call me Stephen"

" You don't like the way I look, is that the reason that you look so shocked. Nice to meet you Stephen"

" I…Uhm… I have no idea how to fix this one"

" How about you let me in so we can talk more"

" Ehm yeah sorry come in" He step aside so I could walk in, this was going to be funny

**Sheamus/Stephen POV**

Yes it is official I just made a complete fool out of myself. But she did shock me on a positive way. She was beautifull and there is fire in her. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her when she walked passed me into the room. She sat down on the couch pulling her knees up to her chest making herself comforteble.

" So you have never seen Anchor man?" Nice save dumbass talking about a movie

" No I havent seen it. Never have the times for movies actually, Trying to keep up with all the series im watching is hard already"

" Which series do you watch?"

" Games of Thrones, Devious Maids, Beauty and the Beast"

" Sounds like a lot of chick series exapt games of Thrones that's a good one"

" What is wrong with Chick Series?"

" Nothing but it is always about clothing and make up and girl problems** "**

**" **There full of action also, not just beauty and stuff "

" Yeah yeah whatever you say, so tell me who is Myrna Crowley?"

**Myrna POV**

I was a bit taken back by that question, I couldn't tell him the whole story so let's give him the edit version. Maybe there will be a better time to tell him all but not now

" Well I'm your P.A, Before I worked at Discovery Channel as the P.A of the CEO but he retired and the new CEO wanted a P.A he could bang also. I'm 25 born in Amsterdam and studied in New York. I LOVE Chick series and that's pretty much it. Any questions?"

" Wait born in Netherlands? But your name sounds so Irish"

" It is my mother's name she had Irish blood. So you can say I'm a bit Irish"

" And your father?"

" That's a story for another time, so how about we watch that movie?"

I stood up of the couch because I figured out it was a pull out bed. Pulling it out turning it into a bed I walked to the big bed and pulled some cushions of it, walking towards the closet I grabbed a blanket and threw it all on the pull out bed. Stephen just stared at me like I was crazy but when he saw what I was doing he grabbed some extra pillows out of the closet and threw them on the bed as well. He walked over to the mini fridge grabbed drinks and placed them on the little stand next to the bed. He then climbed on to the pull out bed and waited for me to sit next to him.

" This is comfi, I never done this before"

" I do this all the time when I'm on the road or at home with my goddaughter"

" You have a little god daughter?"

" Again a story for another time" I clicked on the remote to start the movie.

We watched the movie with no further interruptions. An hour into the movie I heard soft snoring next to me. Aaahw the big guy fell asleep, I must say he looks very sweet when he is asleep. I quickly lean over to grab my phone and snap some photos of him. Hé you never know when you need this maybe I can blackmail him with it. After I was done I got up, wrapped the blanket around him, set an alarm for him to wake up to and got out of the room softly.

When I walked back into the room I shared with Emma, I was greeted by her she had showered and was picking her dress for tonight , I was almost that time so I decided to take a shower also and picked out my outfit. After showering I walked into the room seeing Emma's soft pink dress with match heels hanging in the closet ready to be put on. I quickly choose my favorite of the dresses that I bought which was the navy blue on. Yes it is weird for me to have a favorite dress since I hate dresses but this one made me feel royal. We sat down after I got a text message of Richard

**Myrna both you and Emma are asked to make a Instagram, twitter and facebook account. And to use these as much as you can to promote everything for your clients. We would like to get all the names from you accounts because you will also be interviewed in a while for the WWE Magazine.**

"Emma did you see the text?"

"Yes I got the same one I say let's create these accounts and get started"

" What should me Name be?"

" Something like WWEMyrnaCrowley?"

" And yours can be WWEEmmaHarrison"  
" Perfect we should make a photo already from us getting ready and stuff like that"

Emma and myself started creating the accounts right away linking everything to each other and making sure photo's where ready . Emma made some photos of our outfits and shoes and us dressed. After that I send Richard an message with our usernames and we saw directly the WWE accounts following us and conforming that we are official members of the WWE.

When everything was ready my laptop made the sound of an incoming Skype call. Walking over to see who it was I let out a little squeal since it was my little god daughter

" My-My are you there?"

" Yes sweetheart I am here, oohw Aimee you have grown so much" A big toothy smile appeared on the little girls face. Her sand colored hair was wet from a shower and her grey/greenish eyes beamed of happiness

" Is it true you work for WWE now. Mommy said you will be very busy and that we need to talk more on Skype. I can still come over for sleep parties right?"

" But of course sweetie, you can still come over and if mommy says its ok you can even come over to a WWE show if you want too"

" I can, Can I meet Mister Rollins then? Is he your client? Is he nice?"

" Aimee I thought Seth Rollins wasn't your favorite?"

" Maybe he is a bit" I could see the little blush on her cheeks, how cute my 3 year old goddaughter had a crush on my client Seth Rollins.

" How are Mommy and Daddy doing sweetheart?"

" They fight a lot can I come to you soon? Daddy doesn't live at home, Mommy says he is in a special house were they make him better, but when he calls they fight."

" I'm sorry baby girl, you can come soon to me ok?"

" Ok well Mommy says it is time for bed, My-My is Seth Rollins your boss?"

" Yes Sweetheart Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are my Bosses"

" That is so cool, Goodnight My-My"

" Goodnight Sweetheart tell Mommy I will call her later "

With that I ended the skype call. My poor little girl, her daddy was in Rehab again. He couldn't keep away from drugs and alcohol again. Rachel Aimee's mom was doing better but I knew that if she would see Ray again it will be back to square 1 and that's not what needs to happen.

**2 hours later**

Myrna and Emma were getting dressed for the big charity event, thank god Emma was great with hair because Myrna didn't know what to do with it. She had done her own make up and kept if very natural with just her eyes popping. Emma curled her hair in soft loose curls and pinned it back a bit. Looking at herself in the mirror Myrna felt pretty for once in a long time. Getting their stuff together they walked out of their room into the elevator down to the lobby. Arriving in the lobby it was filled with all kinds of people and Myrna spotted even some of the Superstars. The event was held in a next door Event hall that was part of the hotel, you just had to walk through a long hallway to get there. Walking through the hallway Myrna spotted Natalya with her husband TJ and she spotted Randy Orton. Seeing that Natalya had to do red carpet interviews she quickly walked over to Natalya making sure she had everything she needed, Myrna went in work mode right away. Myrna had to show to Natalya that she could be trusted since her last P.A was flirting with her husband and was trying to get airtime at Total Divas.

**Myrna POV**

I gently taped Natalya on her shoulder who turned around with a smile on her face.  
" Hello how are you? I'm Natalya, who are you? Do you want me to sign anything for you?"

" Actually no Ma'am, I wanted to introduce myself, my name is Myrna Crowley and I am your new P.A"

I watched as Natalya's mouth dropped which she quickly covered with her hand

" I am so so sorry, I thought you were a fan. It is so nice to meet you" She said while a big smile appeared on her face

" It is very nice to meet you too. I wanted to greet you before you were off doing interviews is there anything I can help you with?"

" We just met and already you are in work mode, Honey you are scoring points and by the way you can just call me Nattie"

" I will call you Natalya when we are in public surround by the WWE Universe and I will call you Nattie when it is just us"

" You understand what it is all about, that we have to stay in Character, Thank you for understanding"

" You are welcome, now is there anything you need. Some water maybe?"

" No thank you I am good, but I would love to chat more after the interviews if that's ok?"

" Of course not a problem, I will be busy when they auctioning off the Shield, I have to handle a telephone bidder"

She just nodded when she was called to do interviews, So I walked off to find Emma or one of my other clients


	8. Chapter 8

**Myrna POV**  
I walked on the red carpet towards the end when I bumped into some one. Turning around I faced the Viper himself Mister Randy Orton. A big smile appeared on his face and I knew where he was going into flirt mode

" Well hello lovely lady, I believe we never met. My name is Randy Orton, so what brings you here?"

" We have never met sir, but it is a pleasure to meet you. I heard there some amazing items up for auction" Oh yeah I was so playing his game.

" Yes that is true, so anything in particular you have your eyes on, I sure know I got my eyes on something"

" Nothing in particular, although I heard about the shield being up for auction. That sounds pretty interesting. So on what do you have your eye on?" I said in my most flirty way I could.

" Well not on something that I can bid on. But I have spotted some good company"

" You always have good company, there are so many fans who would love to be your company"

" I do but not all fans know how to keep their distance and it can be very annoying sometimes"  
" Sounds like you need a couple of good bodyguards to protect you?"

" Well you look like a big girl, why don't you stay close with me so you can protect me. And I bet you look better than those gorillas"

" Well I have a lot of duties but being a bodyguard isn't one of them I believe. How rude of me I have never introduced myself to you"

" You have not but I think with that pretty face there is also a pretty name"

" Well that's up for you to judge. My name is Myrna Crowley sir, I am your new P.A"

" You have to be kidding me, you are my P.A?"

" Yes sir I am nice to meet you"

" You are a feisty one Myrna, I like it welcome to WWE and it is nice to meet you too. Now if you excuse me I have an interview to do with Natalya"

I just nodded and saw how Randy walked up to Natalya, she gave me a smile and a little nod before going back to work. Walking into the big event hall I saw all the Superstars and Diva's. I spotted Emma she was already talking to her clients the Funkadactelys. Taking in my surroundings I felt a soft tape on my shoulder. Turning around I was faced by Sheamus, I must admit he looked great in his suit, hair all spiked up and a beautiful smile. He handed me a glass of orange juice since I didn't drink any alcohol

**Stephen/Sheamus POV**

I saw her standing watching the surroundings. I couldn't help but smile at her. She just looked so beautiful in her dress who hugged her curves in all the right places. Iknow she didn't drink any alcohol so I grabbed two glasses of orange juice before tapping her on the shoulder.

" Here you go my lassie, you must be thirsty after all the talking you have already done"

" Are you spying on my Sheamus?"

" No… well maybe a bit. Just wanted to make sure all the superstars don't overwhelm you"

" That is very sweet of you to think about that, but I have worked with big clients before. And I still see them as normal people, We all pull up our pants the same way"

I couldn't help it but laugh she was down to earth. Refreshing to me since all the other people we meet as Superstars always put us on a peddle stone like we are some type of gods.

" So is there anything from you that's been auction off ?"

" Yes the crown and cape of King Sheamus are being auctioned off"

" you didn't want to keep it?"

" There 2 of everything, I have my own crown and cape already safe at home"

We continued our small talk and I loved it, the way she would smile when I say something funny. But when she nudged my arm gently I could feel the electricity running through my body. Great Irish Gods help me out, I am falling for this woman. I was approached by Chris one off the guys that helped at the auction.

" Sir I have to ask you to join me, they want you on stage wearing the crown and cape for the auction"

" Sure Chris, Myrna excuse me"

" You are excused, take good care of my client Chris"

Walking off I felled a pair of eyes burning, I just couldn't figure out who it was.

Randy Orton POV

So Sheamus has met Myrna already and they seem very cozy. He had been watching her the moment she walked into the room. I followed her in after my interview with Natalya, Myrna looked amazing in her dress and Sheamus had noticed that also. He has been on my case way to long about how I treat women, what would happen if I mess with our P.A. That would piss him off. Alright Red head let the games begin. And little Myrna be prepared to get bitten by the Viper.

Myrna POV

I watched Sheamus walk away with Chris, I saw Emma now talking to Golddust and Cody, when Natalya walked up to me , next to her was her husband TJ.

" Hello Myrna, I am sorry for the little time we had to talk. I wanted you to meet my husband TJ, TJ this is Myrna Crowley my new P.A"

" Nice to meet you TJ, I have spoken to the P.A of the NXT. We have agreed to try to have your free days and those of Natalya as much as we can on the same day, so you can have your time together"

" Thank you so much Myrna and we both understand if that's not possible"

" Myrna I would like to talk to you about some stuff I have always wanted to do, like Make a Wish and…" Natalya said while having a major smile on her face. I guess she is happy with what I just said

" Natalya I don't think this is the right place to talk about it. There are too much ears right now dropping in"

At that moment Summer Rae walked by and Natalya started laughing. She nodded and whispered we will talk later about it. Then the voice Michael Cole filled the room

" Ladies and Gentleman I would like to ask you all to take a seat because we are going to start with our auction"

No POV

The auctions started off with all kinds of items shirts, props and signed items. The responds of the crowed was amazing and everybody was enjoying themselves. When Heath Slater walked on stage with a guitar used by 3MB the ladies clapped just a bit harder but still polite. Myrna was joined now by Emma and they were standing on a little platform which gave them the opportunity to see the whole room and everything that happened. The guitar was sold for a good amount of money, then Sheamus walked up on stage and the ladies went crazy. Myrna saw what the ladies were doing, they would be polite to the married superstars and would flirt with the single Superstars. Sheamus crown and cape sold for a $1000 dollars. The lady that bought them tried to get Sheamus his phone number with is also what made the crowd laugh and turning Sheamus his face just as red as his hair. He was the last auction item for round 1 and in about 10 minutes they would start with the second round.

Myrna POV

Emma and I have watched the first round of the auction and we both noticed there are some wealthy people in the audience. Most of them are women who are more interested in the Superstars then in the items being auctioned off. I see Sheamus walking of the stage when at least 4 women basically run up to him trying to talk to him. Looking up he is giving me a look saying help me out.

" Ehm Myrna it looks like Sheamus needs your help"

" Well he is the Celtic Warrior I bet he can fight of these women on his own"

" Myrna he is your client you need to help him"

" Emma I'm kidding excuse me I need so save a Warrior who can't save his own ass"

I heard Emma giggle as I walked over to Sheamus. Approaching him and the ladies I see some that are of my own age. I gently slip pass them and grab Sheamus by the arm what was a battle in itself because 2 ladies hooked on to him like there were leeches.

"Excuse me Ladies, I have to kidnap Sheamus away from you all, he is needed for some interviews"

" And who would you be?" One of the Malibu Barbie's asked me pure envy dripping of her face

" She would be my personal assistant, now ladies excuse me I don't like to let people wait"

" Don't be away to long Sheamie we don't like to wait either" Malibu Barbie spook

We quickly walked towards Emma who bit her lip not to laugh. When we were out of hearing I had to piss him off

" The great Celtic Warrior saved by his P.A. Please don't be away to long Sheamie" I mimicked the voice of the Malibu Barbie.

" Tá Tú as do mheabhair, glan as do mheabhair"

" Don't call me crazy Sheamus because I am not crazy"

I smiled to myself. Sheamus stopped death in his track looking at me with big eyes. I turned around and winked at him before walking away. I understand Gaelic. When I studied in New York I made sure I knew my mother's language and she is Irish. The voice of Michael Cole filled the room while he asked the crowd to sit down again because they were going to start the second round of the auction. Emma walked nervously around in the room. Entering with the Funkadactelys at a live event was the first auction item coming up. The bidding started right away and it was a wanted item. The bidding stopped at $ 3600 dollar. A young father bought it for his daughter who was now jumping up and down in her seat. A new auction item came up when I was approached by Richard.

" Myrna, After the NXT item the shield will come up, Here is you bidding number 565. This number indicates that you are bidding for a phone bidder. You do have to call the person otherwise the bid will not be taking serious"

" I will calm him right away thank you Richard" Richard nodded and walked away while I dialed Adam's number

" Hello Myrna, is the auction starting"

" Hey Adam, it will in a couple of minutes but the rule is that I have to have you on the phone"

" Well perfect my boy isn't at home so I can speak freely, Maria is listen with us is that ok?"

" Of course that is, Hello Maria, Question Adam about budget?"

" The sky is the limit, Bid whatever you have to bid"

" Perfect, I will let you listen into the auction, Scream right away if you want me to bid"

" I will"

" Ladies and Gentleman, The Next item for auction. Spending 4 hours with the Shield, yes 4 hours these men are all yours and you can do anything with them. As long as you keep it PG" The voice of Michael Cole.

The Shield walked on stage and right away all the girls went crazy, I could see the smirk on the face of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns just smiled polite. The bidding started and the girls went crazy with the bidding.

" Myrna if you bid $5000 dollar I think you will lose a lot of little bidders already, What I can hear most of them can't spend more than that"

" You sure?"

"Yes bid $5000"

" Ok" I stepped forward raised my number and did I was told" I bid $5000 dollar " A spotlight was directed to me and the crowd turned towards me. Yeah and this is why I work behind the scenes I don't like to be in the spotlight. I saw how The Shield faced me and I saw the smile grow on Dean Ambrose his face.

Dean / John POV

I saw how she stepped forward. I had spotted her from the moment the auction started. I had never seen her before, she had this beautiful dress on that hugged her curves perfectly. She had been talking to some of the Superstars. I nudged Roman gently and nodded my head in her direction. I whispered " Looking Good". Roman just rolled his eyes something I hated him doing " Shut up Jon"

Myrna POV

" Did it work?" I heard Maria whisper

" Yes Maria, it worked we lost a lot of the little bidders. Now there 2 more ladies and myself

" Do whatever you need to do. I trust you Myrna"

" I will" I listened when the different biddings were called " I bid $7000 dollar" I said while raising my number again. Another bidder stopped bidding and a young wealthy woman turned around facing me. It was the Malibu Barbie who also was interested in Sheamus. I felt a confident smile creep on my face because I knew I was going to win this. She raised her number while she called her bid " My last bid will be $8500 dollar, now young lady what do you have" I felt like slapping that smirk of her face

" Call in $10.000 dollar Myrna than it will be all yours"

" You sure ?"

" Do it"

I stepped forward turned my face towards the lady and smiled" I bid 10.000 Dollar"

The crowd oohd and went silence, I saw the woman twitch and I knew she wouldn't bid anymore. I heard the auctioneer call going once, going twice, Sold to number 565!

" Congratulations Adam, you won"

" Myrna that is amazing, I can't thank you enough. The boys will be so happy"

" You are welcome I will email you with all the details in the morning"

" Thank you again Myrna"

I hung up the phone and saw how The Shield left the stage. Stephanie walked up to me and congratulated me with winning the auction. I saw how the Shield walked up towards me. Roman was the first to reach me

" I believe we have to congratulate you with winning the auction. So what are we going to do" Seth and Dean stood behind him waiting for my answer.

" Actually I bid for a phone bidder. He has won this auction item for his son. The boy and his two best friends are just accepted to a wrestling school. The boys were in a car crash last year and almost didn't make it. There injures were so bad that the doctors told them they would never be able to wrestle. To motivate them the father won this auction for his son and his two best friend. For you guys to help them train and get all the experience they can have"

" So thank god we are not stuck with you" That comment came from Dean Ambrose . Can I please slap that arrogant smirk of his face. My hands are itching

" Maybe not during the training session you will have with the boys but you will surely see me around. I am an employee of WWE"

" I know who you are" Seth out of nowhere the biggest smile appear on his face

" No that can't be right" Roman said surprised " Are you…"

" I am Myrna Crowley gentlemen. I am your new P.A" I turned my face towards Dean who now had his chin hitting the floor.

" So like I said Mister Ambrose You are stuck with me. Get used to it"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I looked at his face which had a look of pure disgust on it. He took a step forward towards me and so did Roman and Seth I saw them tensing up. He wasn't going to charge me was he?

" So you are Myrna" Deans voice was cold, bone chilling cold

' Yes that would be me, I am your new P.A"

" you have made the biggest mistake in your life. I will make your life a living hell, You will hate your life"

" It is nice to meet you to Mister Ambrose"

He pressed his forehead against mine before brushing passed me. He stopped in the doorway, my eyes never left him. He stared at me dead in the eye, so I stared back until he walked off

" Are you okay?" The deep voice of Roman brought me back

" yes I am sir Thank you"

" It is Joe and this is Colby " He said while pointing at Seth

" It is Roman and Seth when you are surrounded by the WWE Universe, When it is just us It is Joe and Colby"

Out of nowhere Richard came up to the guys asking them to join him for interviews. While they walked away I felt the eyes of Randy Orton burn a damn whole in my back. I faced him and he looked at me although I couldn't describe his look. I was shocked when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. Turning back it was Seth

" I am so sorry for what happened with Jon"

" Seth you shouldn't be the one apologizing. He should apologize"

" He meant it"

"Meant what"

" He will make your life a living hell, He will do anything in his power to drive you crazy. He is does that with people. Ever since our previous P.A screwed us over he's been this way"

" Well I'm not your previous P.A. I will not screw you guys over. Give me one damn good reason why I would do so. I know I have to earn trust and respect and I will do everything to get that. I will work hard and show you guys that I will help you no matter what"

" Aren't you afraid of him? Aren't you afraid he will make your life hell"

" No Seth I am not afraid that he will make my life hell. I have already lived in hell and I survived it. I am not afraid of Dean Ambrose"

I saw him walk away with a confused look. I wasn't lying towards him. I have lived in the hell and I wasn't afraid of Dean Ambrose.

**Randy Orton's POV**  
I saw the whole scene happen between Myrna and the Shield boys. I never liked them anyway but the way Dean Ambrose treats Myrna was uncalled for. I looked around and didn't see Sheamus anywhere. Ok then The Viper to the Rescue. Games on Redhead. I know he has been on my case of treating a woman right so let's do so. I gently made my way over the Myrna.

" There is a reason the call him Maniac you know?"

" And what would that be mister Orton?"

" Please just call me Randy. He is a dangerous man Myrna, you should be aware of him. The way he treats you is uncalled for"

" Thank you for your concern Randy, but like you said yourself I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself"

" I just don't want you to get hurt. If there is anything I can do for you , or the Authority can do for you, please let me know. After all I am buddies with Triple HHH"

" That's very kind of you, now if you would excuse me. I need a drink"

" Let me escort you to the bar, What would you like to drink"

I made sure it was a whole scene. That her seating was just right, I ordered her drink and made sure she was comfortable. She was spotted by Fans and I excused myself a couple of times to take photos and give autographs. We had some small talk. I learned about her being born and raised in the Netherlands. That she studied in New York and how she became P.A of the CEO of Discovery channel. At some point we were joined by a young blond woman who introduced herself as Emma a P.A to some of the other superstars.

"Are you going up Myrna because I am"

"Yes I will join you, excuse me Randy"

"We don't have to get up that early, now do we?"

"You don't but we have to, we have a long day ahead of us"

"I see well it was nice to get to know you better Myrna"

"It was nice talking to you too Randy, goodnight and I will see you in the morning"

"Goodnight "I saw Sheamus in the distance I knew the game was on. So I grabbed Myrna's hand and placed a soft kiss on top. When I looked up I saw Myrna smile and Sheamus about to exploded. Haha 1 for the viper and 0 for the redhead.

**Sheamus POV**

I lost Myrna out of sight after she won the auction item and the shield walked of stage. I had seen Dean Ambrose storm off but I never knew what was going on. Than I was approached by fans and I lost her. I was about to go to my room when I spotted her sitting at the bar with Randy fucking Orton, there were smiling and having a great time. Randy had spotted me and kissed Myrna, well not kissed her but her hand when she left. Right viper you want to play that game fine by me you are going down.

**Myrna POV**

Emma and I walked towards our hotel room discussing everything that happened, when she asked the one question I didn't want to hear.

"So what happened with you and Randy Orton and what happened with Dean Ambrose?"

"Nothing Randy and I were just talking, getting to know each other better and well what can I say about Dean Ambrose, he is just not happy with having a new P.A "

"I heard him threating you making your life a living hell"

"I'm not afraid Emma I have been in this situation before I can handle it. In this business you need to have a thick skin I suggest you get one also"

"But still I don't want you to get hurt. Randy Orton was interested in you though"

"Ooh please I'm not interested in him, we all know he is the biggest flirt in the company. He wouldn't make a move"

"What if he does?"

"Let's put it this way, the last viper that tried got hurt " I said while opening the hotel room door.

"What do you mean?"

"I turned his ugly face into a nice belt buckle" I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed my belt buckle and threw it towards Emma.

We started laughing at my belt buckle which really was a head of a Viper and started to get changed, Emma walked over to her room. I washed my face and brushed out my hair. Putting on some shorts and tank top I stepped into my bed. My phone went off and the caller id showed the name of Dean Ambrose.

"Hello mister Ambrose" I said while picking up

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life, I'm going to make your life a living hell" He slurred his words, he was drunk what a surprise.

"Get your sorry ass to bed Ambrose" I hung up the phone and felt asleep

**A few hours later**

I heard loud banging on my hotel room door. I was awake right away and I knew who this was. Emma ran into my room eyes big of fear.

" Emma get back to bed now I handle this "

"Myrna what's going on? Who is it?"

"This would be my asshole client Dean Ambrose" I said sure enough when I opened the hotel room door he tumbled in and started talking to the ceiling.

"I warned you I'm dangerous. I'm a maniac an animal. I am going to make your life a living hell. I am the man your parents warned you for. I am going to drive you crazy. I will haunt you in your dreams. I am going to make you cry and scream, you will beg me to stop, you will beg me on your knees for mercy"

I didn't know what the hell I done to him to deserve this. But I was going to make very clear he can't mess with me. I knew what I was going to do right now was a risk. I could lose my job by doing this but I did it. I placed my foot on his chest applying pressure. His breathing was already shallow because of him drinking, I saw his eyes grew a bit bigger because I knew I was cutting his air supply off.

"Let me make one thing fucking clear mister Ambrose. You can talk all the trash that you want, you can threating me the way you want. But I am not afraid off you. You say you will make my life a living hell well hit me with your best shot. I have lived in hell and survived it. You made the biggest mistake trying to play games with me, because you started something you can't win. The only one that will scream and beg for mercy will by you. Now get your sorry lazy ass up. Get your ass to your room and go to sleep. Don't let me find you in the hotel lobby getting more wasted because I will grab you by your balls and drag you to your room. Do I make myself clear?"

Dean nodded slowly. I released the pressure of my foot and he gasped for air. He was a bit more sober now. He slowly got up and walked out of the room. I closed the door and let out a breath I didn't knew I was holding, Turning around I saw Emma.

"You can lose your job because of this"

"Emma I'm sorry but I had to. Yes I can lose my job but so can he and I don't think he wants to risk that. Now get back to bed and get some sleep. This is all going to be okay"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah this just isn't the way I imagined how my first day would be"

"I understand, get some sleep and Myrna?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to never piss you of like that"

"Haha I will goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight"

She walked into her bedroom while I stepped into my own bed. Really Ambrose is this the game we are going to play. Fine games on big boy.

**Dean / Jon POV**

I stepped into my hotel room bumping into my suitcase. I kicked of my shoes and pulled of my shirt, letting myself fall back on the bed. What the fuck did just happen to me. I was drunk and pissed off. Myrna's reaction at the event wasn't the one that I expected. She was feisty and strong. She didn't backed down when I trash talked her. And when I banged on her door how she kept me down with her foot. I ran my hand across my throat and chest. She lived in the hell she told me. I could see it in her eyes, she doesn't fear me. Maybe I did started something I can't win, but then again I am Dean Ambrose, the lunatic fringe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Myrna's POV .**

I woke up with a headache, I hate been woken up in the middle of the night. Emma walked out of her room just as sleepy as I was. We both quickly started to get changed and pack up our stuff. We were going to leave to the next town soon and we needed to get breakfast. I showered and changed into some dark jeans, my of shoulder black sweater and putt on my favorite black with panther sneakers. Yes I am a sneaker addict and I have matching sneakers to different outfits. Even matching baseball hats. Applying a small amount of make – up and brushing my hair I put on my black hat saying roar in panther . He I told you I match my outfits. Emma and I grabbed our suitcases, our phones and room keys before leaving to the restaurant for breakfast. We dropped off our suitcases at the reception desk because we knew the buss would be here soon. When we arrived at the restaurant a big amount of Superstars were enjoying their breakfast. Emma and I both got food and sat down at a little table.

"How did you sleep after what happened last night?" I asked Emma

" I slept ok just more light, I haven't seen him do you think he will come down for breakfast?"

" Who?"

" Our little party pooper, Myrna are you even awake?

" I am, just bit nerves for the day if you know what I mean"

" Yeah I understand, Oohw SHIT"

" Emma what's going on?" I turned around to see what she was looking at. Sheamus came in and he was pissed off. His face was matching his hair.

" Myrna we forgot something, he was in the room next door"

" Ok please kill me. He must have heard everything"

" He is coming over to our table"

" I repeat myself. Please kill me" I said, please can somebody shoot me or can the floor swallow me.

**Stephen/ Sheamus POV**  
I was pissed off, I heard everything that happened last night. What the fuck was Dean Ambrose thinking. I heard him talk to Myrna, I heard Myrna responding although I never heard her words. I was going to make sure Myrna was okay before going over to Ambrose. Making my way over to the table I saw Emma's face covered with fear.

" What the fuck happened last night? My voice sounded like I was growling when I placed my hands on the table, no one else needed to hear this

" Goodmorning to you too Stephen, how did you sleep?"

" Don't play games Myrna, what happened?"

" I had a little disagreement with my Client, that's all"

" Myrna I heard him threating you"

" A disagreement Stephen that's all"

" I bet Hunter will love to hear all about that little disagreement"

I wanted to walk away, finding Hunter and then Dean Ambrose but she grabbed my wrist, electricity shot through my body. What is she doing to me.

" You will not say a damn word to him about this Stephen. I am a big girl I can fight my own battles"

I stared at her with disbelieve but then my temper took the best of me " Fine whatever you want but don't come crying for help when he goes maniac on you"

I walked away back to my room. I lost all my appetite. Arriving in my room my temper got the best off me. Throwing around my stuff and punching the wall. The blood ran over my knuckles but I felt relieved.

**Randy POV**

I saw something happen between Myrna and Sheamus and then he stormed away. Looking over to her table I saw she was tired and sort of broken. You are making it so easy for me Sheamus. I made me way over to her table.

" Good morning how are the lovely ladies doing?" Ooh yeah the Viper is charming

" Good morning Randy, we slept well, just a bit adjusting to the time schedule"

" You look a bit tired, are you sure you okay? what happened with Sheamus?"

I saw the eyes of Emma grow a bit when I said that. So okay something did happen.

" He just got out on the wrong side of the bed, Just a bit grumpy. Please let me know if you get grumpy so I can prepare myself for it"

" How can I be grumpy with such a lovely P.A?"

" What's in your coffee? I need to get me some"

" Aahw come on Myrna is it that bad?"

" Not really, but if you will excuse us we have to check up on our clients"

" Of course and as you can see I'm doing fine so you don't have to do a checkup but if you want to I am always open for it"

" I make sure to make a mental note of it, talk to you later Randy"

" Bye Myrna"

I couldn't help but smirk at myself this girl was eating out the palm of my hand. Now let's find Hunter and tell him about Sheamus his misstep.

**Myrna's POV.  
**We walked into the lobby of the hotel towards the reception desk, when I saw Roman and Seth. They were checking out of their room. I made my way slowly over to them. I didn't see Dean anywhere. Seth noticed me and had this big smile on his face. I am going to call him Smiley

" Good morning gentlemen how did you sleep?"

" Good Morning Myrna, we both slept perfect. Don't know about Ambrose though he slept in another room"

" What was he up to?" He was up stalking my ass the whole night.

" I don't know, I bet he made some girl very happy last night " Roman Spoke,  
I felt like slapping him at the back of his head saying yeah that girl was me but I'm not happy, but then again they never knew what happened so that's a good thing.

" I don't think I want to know what he does"

" Trust me Myrna we don't want to know either, He did already check out though so he might be in the gym"

The boys left for breakfast while I checked the list and went through last details with the lady behind the desk

" For room 856 we still have some clean laundry, it wasn't ready when he checked out"

" That would be the room of Mister Ambrose"

" Yes miss what would you like us to do with it?"

" Give it to me I'm his P.A. I will take care of it"

She handed me the bag of laundry and we finished everything. I walked over to my suitcase that was in this waiting room and placed the laundry in my suitcase. It was some shirts, a sweater and pants. Thank god no underwear. But of course I spoke to soon. Nice boxers Jonathan. I wanted to walk out of the room when I saw Stephen and Hunter talk to each other and this wasn't a friendly conversation. This involved my client so ear dropping is aloud right?

" Stephen I want you to respect Myrna"

" Hunter I didn't do anything, who told you this?"

" Randy saw how you went off on Myrna, after you left he went over to ask her what was going on. Apparently she looked very upset. You went over ranting towards her"

" Hunter that is bullshit. Randy is making that up"

" I don't want to hear any more about this. Treat her with respect or you will lose your P.A"

I watched them both walk away. So Randy was playing games. But that's fine. I like to play games but I love them more when I win them. And I refused to let him drag Sheamus down with him. Walking out of the room I grabbed my suitcase and went outside, the bus had just arrived and everybody was getting in. Sheamus walked in front of me waving at fans and taking some time for photos. Give the guy an Oscar for his acting skills. When he sat his bag down to take another photo something fell out of it. I bended over to reach it when he grabbed it right out of my hands. I looked up at him and his eyes were shooting daggers.

" Don't touch it, I'm a big boy I can handle this"

He turned around and walked away .I watched as Sheamus walked over to the bus. I was brought back to reality by Natalya.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure"

"Good because I want to get to know my P.A better"

I just smiled at her reaction, grabbed my backpack and put my suitcase in the bus. Someone threw his suitcase into the buss. When I looked to my left I look straight into the hung over face of Dean Ambrose. I decided not to response and walked into the bus. I heard someone scream my name. Turning my face towards the fans and saw some fans wave. Ok what I have a fan base? Natalya smiled and told me to sit down. She showed me her phone and then I saw a picture of me posted on her Instagram from last night.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm showing off my new P.A"

"Ooohw so that's how they knew my name. I have to check my account, when I woke up this morning my phone kept buzzing "

"What's wrong with him?" she nodded her head to Sheamus who was sitting across us.

"Just had a rough start this morning that's all"

I looked over to him and I saw him sneaking a glance at me. Looking further I saw that Roman and Seth playing on their phones minding their own business. Behind them was Dean all alone and fast asleep. Yeah asshole sleep away I wanted to do that also. Opening up my laptop to my twitter and Instagram accounts I saw all the messages. I was answering some of the questions when I got a message on Instagram that I was tagged in a photo from Seth Rollins. I opened up and saw myself sitting behind my laptop answering the questions. Of course the photo got liked within seconds. I grabbed my phone walked over to Seth and Roman and sat down on Seth's lap making a crazy selfie with them. Throwing in on Instagram and twitter. I did the same with Natalya. Fans started to response right away and I decides to have a little q/a.

**A few hours later.**

We arrived at the hotel for the next show. When the bus was parked fans gathered in front of the hotel. We were all leaving the bus and every time a Superstar would leave the bus you would hear people scream and yell their names. I followed Natalya out of the bus and fans started screaming right away, but now they also screamed my name and wanted my autograph. Okay can you say weird! I signed some stuff and then went to the side of the bus grabbing my suitcase, that's when I realized I left my phone in the bus. I quickly ran back into the bus over to my seat, it must have felt out of my pocket when I stood up. Looking around in the bus it was empty except for one thing or should I say one person. Dean Ambrose was still fast asleep in his seat. Now I could turn around and pretend I never saw him. So I turned around did a few steps and then I heard that little voice in my head. _Go wake him up, you can't leave him behind_. I slowly made my way over to him and gently tried to nudged him awake.

" Leave me alone" Dean's raspy voice answered, okay have to admit that sounds damn sexy.

" You need to get up, we are at the hotel" I almost whispered, why was I trying to be so gentle

" Myrna, leave me alone"

" Jon get up, people are waiting for you"

" I never gave you permission to use my real name" He jumped up and pressed his forehead against mine, damn not again.

" Jon, come on."

" Shut up Myrna, Leave me the fuck alone. I never asked for your help. I want to sleep and you couldn't even let me. Your life is going to be hell"

" Jonathan Good, I wanted to sleep also last night but some drunk asshole decided that he was going to crash the party. Guess what? I am looking at him right now. Now get up and get outside people are waiting for you"

" You should be afraid for me"

I turned around and wanted to walk away but he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back.

" You should be afraid of me Myrna, You are going to wish you were never born. But I will have my fun with you, one time before you'll leave, some fun in the bedroom. I know you are a feisty woman, I like that, they have energy for a couple of rounds if you know what I mean"

Out of a reflex I slapped him right across the face, my hand was hurting from the force I put behind it. His eyes grew out of shock. I just hoped no one saw it.

" You will never have your fun with me. Go tell that to the little sluts you bang all the time. You know what your problem is JONATHAN, the person you fear is yourself. Try it, make my life a living hell as you call it. But you will never succeed, I have lived in the Hell already, so bring it on "

I walked away out of the bus, putting on a big smile for the fans. I noticed my suitcase being gone, looking up I saw Randy Orton having it with him. Great why do I have to deal with two cocky assholes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Randy POV**

Because I already had her suitcase she had to walk up to me. When she stood next to me I threw my arm around her. The look Sheamus gave me was priceless.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you Myrna my PA. I am very happy to have her and she will do what's best for business."

"And if that means kicking his ass, I will do so" she pointed at me

I looked at her a bit shocked but she gave me a playful smile

"And she is a jokester too.",

She grabbed her suitcase and walked into the hotel. She is a feisty one I like it.

**Myrna's POV**

"And if that means kicking his ass, I will do so"

And I meant every word of it. I saw how Sheamus looked at him, I need to figure out what was going on between these two. I refuse to be some pion in a game. I walked over to the reception desk to get my room key. Although Emma and I shared a room we like to have our own key. So we don't have to depend on one and other. I got in the elevator in which I was joined by Natalya.

"If you're ok with it, I can come to your room in about an hour so we can discuss the things you wanted to tell me last night"

"That would be perfect we know for sure then no one will interrupt us."

Reaching my floor I got out and walked to my room. Opening the door I was greeted by Emma

"You have a visitor"

"I do?"

"Yeah go look"

Walking in to my room I saw Sheamus sitting on my bed.

"Hi Stephen"

"I would prefer it if you call me Sheamus"

"Ok what is going on? Is this because of what happened this morning with Ambrose?"

"That has nothing to do with it. We are going to work with each other on a strictly professional base. I don't like a PA who sleeps her way to the top."

"I beg your pardon"

"Are you enjoying Randy's company?"

"Oooh so that's where this is all about. Let me make one thing clear he is my client and that's all he is."

"Does he know? Because he loves to help you. Did you ask him to talk to Hunter?"

"He did what?"

"Don't play dumb Myrna. You knew it"

"No I did not Stephen"

"I thought you were a different kind of woman. But sleeping your way to the top"

"I have never slept with any one and I will never do so to get to top. Now if you think I will, then I want you to get out now. How can you think of me like that?"

I lowered my head when my voice cracked saying those last words, shit don't cry Myrna. I heard Stephen get up from the bed . Next thing I know I feel his fingers underneath my chin raising my head. I look up in to most bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"Did you sleep with Randy?"

"I have not now get out, I refuse to be called a whore by my clients. I thought you wouldn't be such a man"

"I'm not. I..."

"Leave"

He turned around and left. When the door closed silent tears fell across my face. Damn you Stephen.

**Stephen/ Sheamus POV**  
What did I do, it was never my intention to make her upset. I knew she didn't sleep with Randy Orton. Then why did I make it sound like she was a hooker. I shouldn't say anything of those things I did. Now I have ruined every change I had with her. I lost my P.A but most of all I lost someone I really started to like. There is only one woman who can help me, maybe she has some good advice for me. After checking the time difference I called my grandmother.

" Hello"

" Hello Nan, how are you doing?"

" Stephen, oh my lord I have missed your voice, Your old Nan is doing good. You need to come home soon Lad we miss you"

" I will be home soon. If my schedule allows it I will be back before you know it"

" Stephen what's going on? And don't tell me nothing because I know my grandson"

" I have had an argument with my new P.A and I might said some things that I know regret"

" What happened? Come on tell your old Nan"

"She is my new P.A and she started yesterday. She also works for my coworker Randy Orton. He started to flirt with her and I think I might got jealous. And I might have said that I think she sleeps her way to the top"

" Stephen O'Farrelly! This is not the way you have been raised. You are lucky I am not there with you, because you would be in trouble young man."

" I know Nan and I feel so guilty. What can I do?"

" Well first of all you need to say you are sorry. And if that means getting on your knees and beg that's what you will do"

" I will and maybe I can take her somewhere"

" Why did you get jealous Stephen"

Busted by own grandmother, well maybe I should admit

" Because I started to like her. I already did before I even met her, just by her name"

" What is her name?"

" Her name is Myrna Crowley, I have had the feeling from day one that I know her"

" Repeat her name one more time Stephen, because it can't be"

" What do you mean Nan?"

" Stephen her name"

" Myrna Crowley Nan, why? Do you know her?"

" Holy Aonghus. Stephen what do you know of her?"

" Not much. She was born and raised in the Netherlands. She studied in New York and she speaks Gaelic"

" She speaks Gaelic?"

" Yes she does, well she understood it when I spoke to her"

" Stephen you do know her"

" I do? Tell me, because I can't remember her"

" I will tell you what I know and how you know her but I can't tell you everything she will have to do so"

I agreed and listened to my grandmother when she started telling.

**Myrna's POV**  
I had laid down for an half hour before I grabbed my stuff and went over to Nattie's room. Walking through the hallway I got called. When I answered the phone I spoke to someone from the Make a Wish foundation, she got my phone number from Richard. I remembered what happened last time so I knew I had to make sure this was going great. But I didn't have to do much.

" Hello Miss Crowley, My name is Angela. Sorry for calling but I would like to ask if miss Natalya has the opportunity to grant a Wish before tonight's Monday Night Raw?"

" Absolutely, I will personally take care of that."

" Perfect, I know it is short notice but Monday Night raw is in town and this girl is a local."

" Not a problem, can I have some information about this girl. I want to make sure Miss Natalya is proper informed and that we have some goodies for the young lady. Can you please tell me her shirt size?"

" I will email you straight away all the information about Esmeralda. Thank you again for this short notice Wish granting. We will keep in touch and I would love to invite you both to our office someday"

" Miss Natalya would be honored and so would I"

" Perfect will keep in touch about that also, goodbye for now and hope to see you soon"

" good bye"

I made a little victory jump as I walked towards her room. I gently knocked on the door and was greeted by TJ who was on his way to the gym. I grabbed Tj by his arm dragging him back into the room.

" Ehm Hi Myrna, I was just on my way out"

" I know TJ but I need you for 2 minutes and then you can go"

" Ok why do you need me?"

" To congratulate your Wife"

" Myrna why does he need to congratulate me?" Nattie walked into the room, surprised by seeing her husband still in the room

" Because Miss Natalya has a very special moment tonight"

" What do you mean? Tj do you know anything about this?" Tj just nodded No and they both stared back at me.

"Miss Natalya will be granting her First Make a Wish tonight before Monday Night Raw"

" Myrna you got to be kidding…., how did you even… I am speechless"

" Congratulations Miss Natalya" Her husband said "this calls for a celebration. After tonight we are going out for dinner". TJ greeted me after he left and Nattie was still speechless.

" Anything more you wanted to talk to me about?"

" I wanted to talk to you about make a wish but now that's talked about. Oohw yes you asked me for specific brands of products I use and I completely forgot to tell you. But the things I use on a daily basis is makeup from Covergirl, unfortunaly my favorite mascara is not produced anymore so I have to look for a new one. But I can't handle every mascara because I get allergic to it. Sorry I don't want to sound like a diva. And I use products from the Soap store for my skin and body"

We talked for a bit about all the different kinds of stuff and we made a list also we made sure that the plans for tonight's wish granting were ready and with the email I got from Angela we made sure that we had allot of goodies.

" Myrna tell me a little bit about yourself"

" There is not much to tell you"

" Then tell me that little bit about you"

I told her my story well my edited part. At this point no one needed to know the real story. That I will tell someday.

Little did Myrna know is that someone already knew the whole story


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephen/Sheamus POV  
**I hung up the phone after talking more than an hour with my grandmother. I was shocked when I found out what happened with Myrna. It just made it more clear that I needed to fix things with her. I called the front desk and asked to get a beautiful bouquet of flowers delivered at Myrna's hotel room after that I made sure that I made reservation's for a cute dinner. I just had to make sure Randy Orton wasn't aware of it.

**Myrna's POV**  
I walked out of the room from Nattie after more than an hour of discussing brands and getting to know each other better. I could avoid the questions about my family since that wasn't the best one to tell. Putting on my headphones playing my tunes on my way to my hotel room, I found myself dancing and humming to the song in the elevator. I walked into my room and got my stuff ready for tonight's Monday Night Raw. I wanted to go to the gym when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door I was greeted by one of the clerks from the hotel who was holding this beautiful bouquet of red roses. Surprised by it I accepted the flowers gave the clerk a tip and closed the door, I found the little card inside and read it

_I know flowers aren't the way to apologize but let it please be a start. Let's go out for dinner tonight. Stephen_

I have to admit he hit my soft spot and it was a very nice way to mend things. I grabbed my stuff for the gym and went down. Sending a text message to Stephen in the elevator I found myself smiling for some odd reason.

_Flowers aren't the way to apologize but it sure is a start. I would love to go out with you for dinner, What's the dress code sir? Myrna_

I walked into the gym finding it to be empty, perfect just the way I like it. I wasn't as thin as the divas, I had curves and I wanted to lose some weight, when your around Superstars and Divas all the time you doubt yourself. I stepped on to the treadmill, putting on my headphones and started. Again humming to my tunes, singing some of the parts. Music became my escape, it has been forever. Whenever I felt down or Sad I would sing. I was so busy doing my thing I never noticed someone walking into the gym.

**Dean/Jon POV**  
I heard singing when I walked into the gym, I thought I was the only one when I spotted Myrna on the treadmill, She was the one singing and I must admit is sounds good. I watched her from a distance, she wasn't as any of the divas, her curves fitted her perfectly she was a healthy woman. She had power though I could still feel the slap she gave me. She intrigued me, I want to know more about her. More about her life the hell as she calls it because when I know it I can use it against her.  
I walked over and stepped onto the treadmill next to her. She didn't noticed me, her eyes were closed when she mumbled to the song. I have to admit she is beautiful, ok wait did I just say that, no I cant.

" Enjoying the view?"

" hello P.A"

" I asked you a question Mister GOOD"

" Yes I was"

" Good then enjoy the view of me leaving"

She stopped the treadmill and got off, I followed her.

" Apparently I'm covered in honey and you like honey, since you follow me around like a busy bee. Well do me favor my ass is covered in it as well so Kiss my ass" Damn she is feisty.

" I would love to"

" Keep Dreaming Jon"

" I still didn't give your permission to use my real name"

" I do whatever I please"

" How was it in the hell?"

" You should know Jon"

" What do you mean"

" Wasn't your childhood a hell as well"

She didn't go there. I felt the my body shaking I was about to get real angry. I pinned her against the nearby wall, hands above her head pushing my full weight against her. I looked her dead in the eye and for a second I saw fear which was quickly replaced with the same fire I had seen before.

" Don't ever say that again, you will regret it"

" You need to come up with a new plan"

" What do you mean?" My voice was more a growl then a real voice.

" Your mind games won't work on me. First trying to intimate me and then trying to know me so you can use it against me. It won't work Jon. Now I suggest you let go off me before someone walks in on use and thinks a superstar is taking advantage of his P.A"

" Who says I am taking advantage? Maybe my P.A wants me to play it rough"

" If I wanted to play rough, I wouldn't be the one pinned against the wall"

Before I could react to it she had moved her arms down. I lost my balance and my body and hers crashed together. For a second I felt every curve of her body underneath me and I froze. I hate to admit it but I like the feeling of having her body against mine.

**Seth/ Colby's POV**

I walked towards the gym when I heard Jon his voice and a girls voice. Saying I suggest you let go, I knew the girl was in trouble I ran into the gym seeing Myrna, Al tensed up she face Jon who was trying to play it cool.

" What the fuck is going on in here?"

" Nothing I was just leaving" Myrna grabbed her bag and tried to leave only to get block by Joe who just walked in

" Ohw come on Myrna I was just trying to have fun"

" Shut up Jon. I really don't get why you have so much hate towards me. Did you tell your friends over here what you did last night?"

Jon's face became cold and that scared even me. If he did something stupid it would affect me and Joe too

" Jon what did you do?" Joe's voice came from behind me

" I didn't do anything"

" Jon speak the truth now or I will ask Myrna"

" She won't tell" that annoying smirk that he had came over his face.

" You think that? You know for sure JON? Did you forget that it can cost you your job JON?"

Joe and I looked straight at Myrna and then back to Jon

" What did you do Jon?" Joe his voice wasn't nice anymore

He was just about to answer when some of the other Superstars walked in. He is was safe for now but not for long


	13. Chapter 13

**Myrna's POV**  
I took advantage of Joe and Colby confronting Jon, I left the gym and ran over to the elevator. I never wanted to go to my room that bad. I stepped into the elevator and let out a major breath I was holding. For a second I was scared when Jon pinned me against the wall. I know what he is capable of I know his strength and he could have hurted me bad. When I reach my floor I walked into my room and took a quick shower. Stepping into my work clothes I opened up my laptop to check for last emails and updates. I saw an email from Kat and decided to call her

"Myrna hot lady how are you?"

" Hey Kitty Kat, I'm doing good please tell me you got some good news?"

" I do . I have traced down both shirt and jacket and I guess what I am holding right now. Sheamus his Shirt the Jacket is a bit more work, but working on it"

" It looks like I need to get some tickets ready"

" Yes I want Ryback's sweat all over me hahaha"

" Ok to much information"

" You go get those tickets ready and I'm going to get the jacket"

" Thanks Kat I'm on it, talk to you later "

" Talk to you later Myrna"

I hung up the phone and got a photo message from Kat of her holding the shirt. I decided not to tell Stephen yet because I wanted to make sure she also had Jon his jacket before telling. I got a text message on my phone from Stephen

_Thank you for giving me a change. Just wear something you feel good in. And yes if that is jeans and matching sneakers wear it. X_

Ok so someone did notice my sneaker addiction, I quickly threw my favorite dark jeans, sneakers and shirt in my bag. Thank god I don't have to dress up for him. I decided to go to the arena and set up my stuff there. It would be the first day working in an arena and I wanted to make sure I did right. I called Emma to find out where she was when she told me she was on her way to the room for changing and then going to the arena, she had gotten some coffee with Dolph Ziggler and was now on her way.

**Two hours later**

Emma and I had just made it into the arena and we were a bit overwhelmed by everything. First arriving was a weird thing, we had to gently drive through rows and rows of fans waiting for the superstars to arrive. When we got out some fans even screamed our names and wanted to take pictures with us. This was then photographed by the WWE team. After that we got a tour from Hunter himself through the arena letting us know where everything was. But that the big thing came something I never imagined myself doing. We walked the ramp and into the ring.

" So how does that feel ladies?"

" Unreal and I don't mean in a disrespectful way. But I never pictured myself doing that. It is an amazing feeling" Emma just nodded her way of letting me know that she was agreeing with me.

" Well ladies, there is something I wanted to talk to you about"

" Oooh that sounds bad"

" Actually it is not. We always heard from the WWE Universe they want backstage eyes. They want to know what is happening behind there"

" You want us to be their eyes" Emma stated a bit shy

" Yes, that is what I am asking you two to be. I want you to take them on a journey, Through social media you know making photo's. You two will be featured in our magazine with writing some columns and have some interviews with the stars but also you two being interviewed. I know this is a lot to ask from you two but consider it. Total divas the show is also starting again and we want you both in there as well, not having an active part like the divas do. But you might get on camera when you work her with the divas. And well we might ask you two in some point to be in little promo's. Doing simple things you know just walking out of a room or handing some papers. Small stuff"

" You want us to be more than just behind the scene crew?"

" Yes I do, that is what I am asking, consider it. I would like to have an answer before tomorrow's main event"

Hunter walked away and left me and Emma behind in the ring. The arena was still empty and silent but we both knew it was going to change

"Do you think we should do it Myrna?" There was my little sister Emma again

" It sure sounds like an amazing and crazy challenge"

" I can't act and I don't know what to do"

" Me neither but my gut feeling tells me somehow we are going to be okay"

" So are you doing it Myrna?"

I looked around in the arena, thinking about the WWE Universe. They all loved this so much and were all so curious about what happened behind the curtain. Some of these people would someday end up in a ring like this but a great majority never would.

" Let's do this" I spoke confident

" Myrna are you for real?"

" Emma when I look back in twenty years I want to say I did everything I ever wanted and more. I consider this thing as being more. When you were 10 years old did you never had the feeling what I would be like to work backstage by a main event?"

" Yeah I did. I wanted to know if it was really that glamorous"

"Well let's give the WWE Universe what they want. Let us be their eyes. Maybe we can talk Hunter into us building this thing up. You know do the social media thing first and the slowly into on camera action. So we both can get used to it"

"We are in this together" Emma stated while grabbing my hand

" And if it has to we will go down in this together"

Emma nodded, grabber her phone and took a picture of us together in the ring. We didn't know that Hunter had walked back into the ring.

" Ladies I am sorry if I overwhelmed you with the question"

" Hunter stop. We will do it, we will be the eyes for the WWE Universe. But we want to build up slowly. First the social media and then the camera actions"

" Perfect and I totally understand. Now let's redo that selfie and tell the WWE Universe that they now have eyes backstage "

We took the selfie and posted it online, within seconds the WWE Universe responded.

**An hour before ShowTime**  
I walked through the hallway to the locker room where Esmeralda was waiting, behind me Natalya all dressed up ready for her first Make a Wish. She was nerves and so was I. This was the ultimate test for me, to show Nattie I can be trusted. I stopped in front of the door and turned around to face Natalya

" You're ready?"

" Just really nerves"

" You are going to knock this one out of the park" I grabbed her upper arms and gave it a little squeeze, she returned me with one of her smiles

She just nodded and the we opened the door and stepped inside. Esmeralda face lit up and she ran for Natalya. Yes this Make a Wish was going to be a great one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Myrna POV**  
After about 50 minutes I took Esmeralda and her family to their seats. She was glowing from her meet and greet with Natalya and she kept thanking me. She was wearing a jacket that Natalya gave her and some of the fans were jealous of her, They had front row tickets and I had made sure that they had some snacks and drinks as well. The camera guy nodded at me when I gave him the signal this was the make a wish family. He took some beautiful shots of the family enjoying themselves. I ran backstage to help my clients when I bumped into Sandra the lovely wardrobe lady.

" Hi Sandra, everything okay?"

" Hi Myrna, No these technician guys keep moving my stuff. Can you imagine it I have my stuff spread over 3 trucks and I have to do outfits for all the divas"

She walked away and kept ranting when Randy Orton approached me. What does he want?

" Hey Myrna, I don't have a fight tonight but I have to get all dressed up. Now I have a problem with my tie, can you help me with it"

" But of course I can, let me see what you did?" Lying bastard he knows how to do his own tie.

" I always mess it up, a suit just isn't my style. Wrestling gear looks better on me"

" Depends. I like a man who is nicely dressed." I pulled just a bit harder on the tie.

" Well maybe I should dress up for you sometimes, or dress down" He whispered the last bit in my ear, can I please punch him.

" you have to do a segment in 5 minutes, I suggest you go. You don't want to get Hunter mad now do you?"

I watched as Randy walked off. The cocky asshole, I will never watch him dress down. Walking over to one of the monitors I saw the Diva's Match just started. Natalya versus Summer Rae. After watching for some minutes I walked over to catering when I heard Natalya's music play to the arena. I can't confirm or denied it I have anything to do with it but I knew what happened with Nattie's suitcase. Sorry Summer just don't mess with my clients. Grabbing an apple I opened up my laptop. I got some emails. One was from Adam confirming all the arrangements I made for his son wrestling with the Shield. The poor guy still didn't have a clue. I answered all of them when I heard someone pulling the chair away from across the table from me. I looked up from the screen meeting the eyes of Dean Ambrose.

" What did you tell them" His voice growling

"Who"

" Don't play dumb Myrna, I am talking about Joe and Colby"

" I haven't told them anything"

" You are lying"

" If I was then why haven't they confronted you with it then?"

I saw I struck a nerve with that, He turned quiet and just looked at me with those eyes. Now I know why all the ladies get weak knees. Damn it he has nice eyes. Myrna stop it your pissed at him.

" If I found out you do tell them, you're a dead woman"

" Wow you came up with a new treat, that deserves a cookie"

" Jon we need to go come on" It was mister Smiley himself Colby coming to my rescue.

" This conversation isn't over yet " Jon growled. I just nodded and watched him walk away. They had a tag team match against Sheamus and the Uso's. Always fun when your clients fight against each other. I couldn't resist to walk towards the gorilla. I watched how the Uso's walked on and did their thing. The energy of the crowd was amazing and it gave me chills down my spine.

**Sheamus/Stephen's POV**

I watched her standing there. Looking at the Uso boys going out and doing their thing. I loved the energy of the crowd when I came up it would give me such a great feeling. I stepped closer to her and placed my hand gently on her shoulder. I felt like giving her a hug after what I heard from my grandmother about her and her family. But I knew now wasn't the right timing.

" You should walk out with me someday"

" Stephen you spooked me. I couldn't I have no right to walk that ramp and into that ring. You guys work so damn hard for it, you deserve every right"

I was pushed by one of the technician guys signaling it was my time to go. My music started and I walked out, giving her just one last look. She is so beautiful and I am lucky to go out with her tonight

**Randy POV**

I saw how she walked over to the gorilla, she was intrigued by it. And I saw Sheamus how he looked at her. With desire in his eyes, there is more between them then I am aware of and I don't like it when I am not winning the game.

"It is an impressive feeling the walkout"

" I can imagine that"

" No you can't until you walk out there"

" Like I told Sheamus I have no right to do so. I have not earned that right, you guys have"

" You and Sheamus talk a lot did he apologize already?"

" We do talk a lot I don't see the problem with that. And yes for your information he has. And another thing"

" What would that be sweetheart?"

" I know what you did to your previous P.A. Let me make one thing very clear mister Orton, I am not a pion in some game you play with Stephen. I am not your sweetheart or anything of that. Tell me again and I will tell Hunter who is really playing games"

" I have done nothing, Don't accuse me of anything or I will make you pay for it "

" You also suck at lying and at threating me. I already have one lunatic hunting my ass, so I am capable of handling a second one. Have a great evening mister Orton"

Like that she walked away, don't run sweetheart the Viper always gets what he wants.

**Myrna's POV.  
**I walked away from Randy feeling relieved about me blurting out my feelings. I heard the music play of the Shield threw the arena and figured they won. Walking into their locker room I made sure they had everything they needed. Towels were ready for them to shower and their bags were ready to be picked up. I wanted to walk out when I bumped into Mister Smiley.  
" Oohw yeah we kicked butt"

" Nice job Smiley"

" Smiley?" Jon asked

" Yup my nickname for this dude" I said while pointing out to Colby who just smiled.

" Ahw you got us nicknames how cute" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice

" So what didn't Jon tell us?" Joe had come in as last and closed the locker room door. Fuck trapped.

" I didn't do anything" I could hear a bit of panic in his voice " Myrna you don't tell them anything"

Joe grabbed me by my arm and yanked me towards him. Hello nice arms uhm sorry I got distracted.

" Guys listen I wouldn't tell " I could feel Jon's eyes burning a hole in my back.

" Tell us now. If this affects us to you have to do the right thing" Mister Smiley wasn't so smiley anymore

" Myrna" Jon's voice was cold

" What I am about to tell you guys will not be told outside of this locker room to anyone?"

" Myrna!" Jon screamed

" Agreed" Both Joe and Colby said, Joe gave Jon a scary stare down. Ai don't want to get on his bad side.

" Jon wanted to prank someone and it back fired on him. And I had to help clean up"

" What kind of prank?"

" Do you know those suitcases banks use when they transport money. The one with the powder"

" You mean the ones when there opened wrongly the powder explodes and makes the money useless"

" Bingo, you won a cookie"

" Yeah we do why?"

" Well he tried to do that with the Money in the Bank briefcase that Triple HHH wanted to auction off. That Item was going to go on the website the next Morning. Only it blew up in his face. Literally. Let's just say Blue isn't Jon's color"

" You mean?

" He looked like a freaking Smurf" I couldn't contain my laughter. I didn't know how I came up with such a lie this quick but they bought it. Before I knew it Joe and Colby were laughing so hard. Colby kept gasping for air asking me why I didn't took a photo. Joe just patted Jon on the shoulder and laughed before entering the shower.

" Jon next time when you want to pull a joke like this tell us, we would love to help" Colby said, he left the locker room to go to catering, now it was just Jon and me left.

" Money in the bank briefcase" He whispered

" What?"

" Why did you tell them that?"

" Because I couldn't tell them the real thing now could I?"

" You lied for me to save my ass?"

" I am your P.A. I work for you guys right so that also means saving your ass"

" Myrna"

" Yes anymore treats you want to add to it? More smartass comments?"

" Thank you"

I looked at him in surprise, Did he just said Thank you?. I could see it in his eyes he was sincere about this. So Jon wasn't always an asshole. Ladies and Gents can we put that in a newspaper.

" Your welcome. Enjoy your night Jon"

I left the locker room and walked over to my own locker room, well more of a janitor's closet, to get dressed for the dinner with Sheamus. I couldn't help it but I kept wondering. Did Jon really thought I would tell them what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Myrna's POV.**  
I got dressed after I received a text from Stephen telling me that he was done showering and getting dressed, Ohw he is texting my while he is naked. Myrna keep your head straight. I had told Emma I had a business dinner with Sheamus and that she should take the car with her to the hotel. She just left, I brushed my hair one more time when there was a knock on the door. Opening it I saw Stephen dressed in jeans, biker boots and a nice black button down shirt, his hair all flopped down.

" I have a bad after match hair day"

" It looks good flopped down, don't worry about it"

"Thank you, are you ready to go?"

" Yes sir I am, where are we going?"

" Nothing fancy, just a nice place I have been before"

" Awesome so no fancy dress up. I like your style"

We walked out of the arena to the parking lot when fans noticed us and of course was he asked for photos and autographs. A little girl kept screaming my name and I saw she had made a sign for me. She was so cute that I had to walk over to her, I picked her up and gave her a hug. We took a photo together and I told her this was the first time someone actually made a sign for me . I tagged her in the photo's I placed on twitter and Instagram. As we jumped in the car together people were making faces.

" I bet there will be rumors all over the internet tomorrow"

" Let them talk"

We drove over to this nice restaurant, when we pulled up in front I directly understand why he choose this place. It felt comfy and nice. We were direct to the back of the restaurant out of the view from the public, they already noticed us when we walked in what caused a big buzz. We sat down and started to order we had some small talk. He started to talk about Ireland and I told him I always wanted to go there but it somehow never worked for me. He looked at me with a worried look on his face and that gave me this weird feeling. My phone vibrated, I quickly check the phone when I saw it was a message from Kat

_WE GOT THE JACKET!. _

I smiled which made Stephen worried

"I got a surprise for you " I told him while going through my phone looking for the photo Kat had sent me before.

" What is it? Who was that your boyfriend?"

" No I'm single, Look" I showed him the photo

" That is my shirt! That woman stole my shirt"

" No silly. This is my friend Kat. She got you your shirt back"

" You mean you found it? And I'm getting it back?"

" Yes Sir. And as a thank you I'm getting her some tickets to see the show and meet some of the superstars"

" I want to meet her so I can say thank you. But how did she do it? They guys couldn't find it"

" Do you watch Criminal Minds or NCIS?"

" Yeah why?"

" Well she is my personal Abby/Penelope"

" And Ambrose his jacket?"

" That took her a bit more time but that's why I was smiling. She just send me a text that she also found that one. But please don't tell him yet"

" I won't, Thank you Myrna for doing this"

" That is my job being your P.A. And I felt like I had to fix what the other guy broke"

**Sheamus/ Stephen's POV**

I just smiled when she told me about my shirt. I felt like talking to her about me knowing things about her and her family but after what she just did I couldn't, I would ruin the mood so I kept quiet. We got out food and we made small talk about well everything. We shared laughs together and I told her stuff no one else knows about me, but it felt right to tell her. After the dinner our desserts arrived when at some point a waitress approached us. A young boy was celebrating his birthday and he was a big fan of me. If I would like to surprise him by caring in the birthday cake. Of course I didn't mind. We heard them starting to sing Happy Birthday and I walked in, Myrna walked behind filming everything and taking pictures. The boy his little face lit up and he ran over to me, tears ran across his little face while hugging me. I just gave him the biggest hug I could give him and calmed him down. We talked for a little bit, took some photos and I signed stuff for him, for some odd reason Myrna always seemed to carry those photo cards with her. I paid for the dinner and we left for the car. When I turned around to look for Myrna I saw that the little boy had followed us and now was hugging Myrna, thanking her for him to meet me. I couldn't resist taking a photo of the two. I posted it on twitter _" My fans also love my P.A"_ and saw I was already mentioned in the video she made _"Business dinner turns into birthday surprise for young Sheamus fan"_ Of course the fans responded and even asked if it was really a business dinner or that there was maybe more. I just laughed at their reactions when Myrna came.

" Are you ready to go?"

" Yeah and you were right about the rumors"

" Let them talk we know the real deal"

The drive over to the hotel was a nice one with more small talk. I still felt the need to talk to her but it didn't feel right to do it now. We arrived at the hotel and entered the lobby when we ran into HIM. RANDY ORTON.

**Randy's POV**  
I watched them as they walked in. I follow Myrna on social media, so I already knew she was out with Sheamus. I just couldn't stand the fact he out smarted me with taking her to dinner. They were laughing when they came in.

" Did you two had fun?"

" Yeah Randy we did" The Irish man spoke damn I hate that guy

" Did you treat her with respect like Hunter asked you?"

" Randy stop acting like you are my babysitter. Sheamus treated me with respect, the dinner was his way of saying sorry. There is nothing wrong about that"

I looked at Myrna when she said that, she had a nice smile on her lips, the warming and kind one

" Good to hear, Otherwise he would have a problem with me"

" Well bring it on Fella" Sheamus shut up is all I could think off

" Will you two both shut up or I will set up a match between the two of you and you can fight it out in the ring"

Both Sheamus and I looked surprised at her but I liked the idea

" What will the price be?" I asked her

" The winner can take me out of dinner, since that seems to be the problem"

" Ok sounds good" Sheamus spoke

" How about we make it a bit more interesting?" I had a plan

" How do you want to do that Randy"

" How about the Winner gets to keep Myrna as his P.A. The loser will have to look for new P.A"

" Boys No. I do not want that"

" To bad Myrna because I agree with Randy's proposal"

I just smirked at Sheamus, he was going to lose Myrna to me!


	16. Chapter 16

**Myrna's POV**  
I just stood there as the guys made the deal. I was pissed I wasn't some damn trophy.  
" I hate you both for doing this. What do I look like a damn trophy?"

" Come on Myrna" Randy spoke

" No Randy don't even speak anymore. I am done with you. And Stephen really you let yourself go down in his game"

" I have faith I won't lose you"

" Who ever said Men you can't live with them but can't live without either, has defiantly never met you two. Goodbye I am leaving"

" Myrna let me walk you …."

" No Stephen I am not in the mood to speak to you right now"

I turned around and left to my room. Please give me the strength not to beat the living hell out of these two. I walked past the bar when I saw Joe, Colby and Jon enjoying their drinks. Joe spotted me and waved me to come over, when I nodded No he came over. Joe you are a great guy but please don't.

" Hey Myrna, you okay?"

" Hey, ehm no"

" What happened?"

" Do I look like a freaking trophy to you?"

" What? You kind of lost me"

" Well since Sheamus and Randy Orton are fighting over me, they just made a match themselves. Winner gets me"

" What the fuck, are they nuts? They know that if we interfere we are going to kick both of their asses"

" You are not really helping "

" Come on sit with us for a little while, cool down before you go to bed"

" You three are enjoying your time, don't let me ruin that"

" Baby Girl that wasn't a question, get in now"

Let me tell you when Joe tells you in his Roman Reigns way baby girl that isn't a question you do as you been told. I followed him into the bar and was greeted by Smiley Colby and Jon. The situation wasn't tense as it has been before. But especially Jon wasn't tensed up like he was before he was relaxed maybe because he already had a couple of beers. I ordered a coke and joined there conversation. It was about the matches they had and there upcoming ones. Joe told them about what just happened between Sheamus, Randy and myself.

" I wouldn't mind beating those two up" Jon stated

" You don't mind beating up anyone not in the ring or the bedroom" I spoke before I could even think. I had shocked look at my face when I looked at Jon. Great way of killing the mood and of telling something I wasn't allowed to

" What do you mean?" Colby asked

" I heard him brag about being with so many ladies"

" What can I say I am a ladies men" Jon's cocky smirked appeared

" Well hadn't figured that one out but thanks for stating it Captain Obvious"

With that comment all tension was released and the night was saved, we had some small talk for about an hour. I picked up my phone to see what time it was when Joe noticed the picture of me and Aimee on the background.

" I didn't know you were a mom" Jon and Colby looked at me, Jon sort of shocked.

" I am not a mom, I am a godmother"

" What's here name?" Joe said while grabbing my phone and looking at the picture

" Her name is Aimee and she is three"

" She looks a lot like you" Colby stated while he grabbed the phone from Joe

" Thank you but like I said she isn't mine"

**Dean /Jon's POV**  
I grabbed the phone from Colby while they talked about Myrna and her goddaughter. The picture took my breath away not only was the little girl beautiful but also Myrna. The photo was taken on the beach and she was wearing a simple jeans with an of shoulder white sweater. The little girl wore jeans also and a white tank top. Aimee and she did look alike, Colby was right except the fact that Myrna's hair was darker. This was the kind of picture any men would want on his phone as a screensaver, the perfect little family, something I feel I will never have.

**Myrna's POV**  
I wanted to take my phone back when I saw how mesmerized Jon was by the picture of my goddaughter. For the first time since I have met him he was quiet and lost in his thoughts.

" Can I have my phone back Jon?"

" Yeah are you going to bring here to one of the shows sometime?"

" If it's possible I will, she is dying to meet you three"

" She is?" Jon asked it sounded like he was surprised by it.

" Yes because although she won't admit it, she has a little crush on mister Rollins"

"AAAAAAH" Both Jon and Joe said together turning towards Colby who now turned red

" She thinks it is awesome that you three are my bosses"

" Like hell we are "

" If you guys don't mind I am going up I have to get up early"

" We walk along with you, we are going to bed also" Joe stated, Colby stood up and paid for the drinks while Jon just remain seated.

" You coming Jon?"

" Yeah, on which floor do you sleep Myrna?" He asked while getting up

" on the 4th same as you guys"

We all walked over to the elevator when I noticed Jon was a bit tipsy. It was funny because he couldn't walk in a straight line. Joe and Colby were on each side of him and guiding him. I stepped into the elevator when Jon tripped over his own feet and crashed into me.

" You okay?"

" Yeah just a bit clumsy"

" You have a bloody nose here let me help you"

" You don't have to" He said while wiping his nose with his sleeve

" Stubborn much, that is going to leave a stain "

" Thanks mum"

" Jack ass " I said while giving him a playful punch on the shoulder

Jon just winked at me and rested his head against the wall I watched him, what is going on in his head?

**Joe/ Roman's POV**

I have watched Myrna all night, that is my way of getting to know someone better. The way she talks about her little girl made me like her right away. She is a good person we need to keep her close, I think she can help all three of us become even bigger then we are now. I know that she wasn't completely speaking the truth about Jon pulling of that Joke but maybe it is for the best we don't know what happened. Jon seemed to have made peace with it. But I am worried if Jon still wants to make her life a living hell I might have to step up to save her. She has a little girl like I do and I refuse to let Jon hurt her or her little girl. When the elevator stopped Myrna walked out followed by Colby, Jon and myself. She opened up her door and said her goodbyes when we went our own way. I noticed Jon turning around one more time but for what?


	17. Chapter 17

**The next Morning  
Myrna's POV**

I woke up from the sound of a text message from Stephen.

_I am sorry for what happened last night. I got carried away, I won't send anymore flowers. Maybe some chocolate? PS Are you still my P.A. And we really need to talk_

I couldn't help myself and laugh about it. The stupid comment about the chocolate. I know Irish people have a temper, I knew this because of me being part Irish and because of my family. I replied to him.

_I am not a major fan of chocolate. But maybe you can buy me a new pair of sneakers ;-). I am still your P.A but it all depends if I stay after two childish boys made a match. About what do you want talk?_

I got up and packed my stuff to go to the gym. We stayed at the same hotel as we did the night before because the main event was filmed in another arena still as close to the hotel. I freshen up a bit and walked to the gym downstairs. I walked in and noticed that the complete shield was training, I wanted to work out alone so that I wasn't embarrassed for my appearance. I wanted to walk away when I was spotted by Colby

" Hey Myrna, come in"

" I don't want to be in your way, I will leave so you guys have the whole gym to yourselves"

" Myrna stop it, you sound like you are embarrassed to work out with us"

Fuck You Joe was all I was thinking. He noticed I kept quiet.

" You are embarrassed "

" Well yeah maybe a bit"

" Why "all three asked

" Well I'm not like your perfect diva's now am I?"

" Stop it you look good, so what you aren't a skinny bitch" Did Jon just really say that

" Alright enough trashing yourself. It is settled we are training you"

" Guys No you have to think about yourselves, not about me"

" Listen Myrna you are now a part of our group if you like it or not"

" And does everyone agrees with that?" I looked at Jon and he just nodded at me, what is going on with him, why is he being so nice. Is this a part of his plan to mess me up.

" Yes we do" Joe agreed.

The next hour the work out was killing me but it was nice, I was trained by all three guys separately. Jon was the last one to help me out, doing my arms and back. It was nice in a way that I was relaxed working out and there wasn't no tension between us. I focused as much as I could when I noticed Jon making funny faces at me.

" What are you doing?"

" You look so damn serious"

" Well I want to show you guys that I am taking it serious, not just the work out but also my job"

" Do you think we doubt you?"

" Maybe Joe and Colby don't but to be very honest with you I don't know about you"

" I like to push buttons"

" Thank you for pointing that one out, But tell me something and please be honest. What did I do wrong to you for getting so much hate from you? And how can I show you that I can be trusted?"

" I am a twisted person Myrna maybe it's not you but me. I don't trust people anymore and P.A's well your previous coworker fucked it up for you"

" By stealing your jacket and selling it"

" You know about that?"

" I know more than you think. I did a background check on your previous P.A. Also did a check on you guys. Let me give you a compliment you are a hard one to trace"

" What did you find out?" I could hear the aggression in his voice

" Nothing I didn't know already, that is what's bugging me. How can I show you I can be trusted?"

" Get me my jacket back and tell me your story"

" So you can use it against me "

" Honey who do you think I am?"

" a Jack ass that I don't know a damn thing about who wants nothing more than to make my life a living hell"

He just laughed his weird laugh as I finished my last set of exercises.

" You're on" I told him, he looked at me confused.

" I will get you your jacket back and I will tell you my story, But you will tell me your story. You will tell me who the real Jonathan Good is"

" You will never succeed, but okay deal is on" He shook my hand to seal the deal.

I just nodded and waved to the boys as a goodbye before returning to my room. You lose Jonathan Good because I have found your jacket already, now I have to find the courage to tell you my story.

**Dean/Jon's POV  
**I watched her through the whole work out she done with all of us. She was a hard worker and not afraid to get hurt or dirty. Ever since last night I have been thinking, Was I too hard on her? She saved my ass by lying to the boys for me. And who knows to who she also lied to keep my ass save, there is something more behind her. And I know that when I know her story I can use it against her. But I just made the deal that I would also have to tell my story, there is a reason I am hard to trace. I don't want to go back to those memories.

" Jon!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Joe.

" Yeah?"

" Are you coming or what?"

" You guys go ahead, it is not like we can shower all at the same time. I just go for some running before I come up"

" Okay fine, see you later bro"

I just waved them off when I jumped on the treadmill, Running was my escape. I had to clear my head after yesterday and today. I don't know what's going on with me. One minute I want to break Myrna's spirit and making her leave, while the next moment I just want to watch her and make sure she doesn't leave anymore. Putting on my headphones I blasting some tunes _SWEET CAROLINE_

**Myrna's POV**

I was a bit sore from the work out but it didn't bother me. I took a long warm shower, I got dressed after the shower and started to pack up my suitcase. After the show I would leave to go home and to watch little Aimee. There was a knock on the door. I opened up the door to find Stephen holding a box.

" Hey come on in"

" I got you something"

" Don't tell me you took that text serious?"

" I have something to make up for right"

I sat down on the bed Indian style while Stephen sat next to me, handing me the box. Like a kid would do on Christmas I shook the box what made him laugh.

" Will you open it up already?"

I slowly unwrapped it until I saw a box from Adidas, oh dear lord he did take the text serious. Opening up the box there was a pair of navy blue sneakers with white details on it. Simple but classy.  
" I love them but you shouldn't have to" I got up giving him a hug. He smelled nice and when he wrapped his massive arms around me I felt tiny compared to him. When I pulled back from the hug I saw he was blushing a bit and playing with his jeans pulling of imaginary specs.

" I am glad you like them"

" I really do thank you"

**Stephen/Sheamus's POV**  
I watched her as she puts the box in her suitcase, now that I'm looking around I notice her stuff all being packed like she is leaving. I get an weird feeling is she really leaving.

" So what did you wanted to talk about? Is it about the match you and Randy set up"

" Yeah and another thing"

" Well about the match I don't like it on bit. I am not some damn trophy Stephen. And I don't get your beef with Randy either"

" You know what he did to his last P.A. I don't want that to happen to you"

" Because I look that dumb to you to fall for his tricks"

" I am not saying that"

" You kinda are"

" Myrna stop it. I don't said that. I just wanted to protect you I felt you need that after all you have been through"

" Stephen what are you talking about"

I just looked at her, her eyes had a look of shock and confusion in it. Alright than you stupid ginger now you do have to talk.

" Answer my question Stephen"

" Before we met I already knew your name. But do you know your name have been going through my head like crazy. It was like I heard your name before"

" What do you mean, I'm not following you and to be honest your scaring me"

" Your name it sounded so familiar"

" That's because my name is Irish and from what I have heard Crowley is a fairly common name"

" It is and yet I have heard it before"

" Stephen your scaring me"

" I spoke to my grandmother about you"

" So?"

" I know what you have been through"

" No you don't know stop"

" I know who you are Myrna. I know your story and I know what you are hiding from everybody. I know you are Enya's little girl"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sheamus/Stephen's POV**

I stopped talking when I saw her eyes well up with tears. I came up a bit closer to her wrapping my arms around her. I felt how she froze under my touch.

" I know about Enya, I know about Shane and I know about Alex. "

" Stop it " she whispered she broke away from me holding her and walked to the other side of the room.

" Myrna my grandmother told me…."

" STOP" She screamed. I was quiet

"Don't talk anymore Stephen, you know nothing about me. You don't know a damn thing about my mom or the guy who conceived me or about Alex"

" You don't call him Shane or Dad"

" No I don't Stephen and this may sound hard but I am damn Happy he is DEAD"

" Myrna you can't be happy he is dead"

" Please leave this conversation is over"

" Myrna listen to me "

" No I won't listen to you anymore. And don't ever speak about this to anyone."

" Your clients need to know"

" I will tell them when I am ready, you do not decided that for me"

" Hunter and Stephanie they…"

" Stephen Shut up, You will not say a damn word" I noticed her temper rising yup she is a real Irish lady. I just nodded because I knew talking about this more would only make things worse. I walked over to hear and wrapped my arms around her one more time, again she froze underneath my touch. I wiped away the tears from her face and I kissed her gently on her forehead. She let out a breath she was holding for too long.

" Beidh mé tú choisant" ( I will protect you)

" Tagann choisant ró-dhéanach" ( the protection comes to late) She whispered " Please leave"

I looked her in the eyes and saw all the pain my grandmother has been talking about. This girl was hurt so much and I want to fix it. But how? I walked to the door and left. I heard how she closed the door behind me when I bumped shoulders with someone. I looked up to see it was Dean Ambrose.

**Dean/Jon's POV**  
I bumped shoulders with Sheamus when he left Myrna's room. He looked upset and just nodded at me when he passed by me. Okay weird must be the hair color. I knocked at the door and it took a couple of seconds before it was opened, revealing Myrna. Seeing her eyes I could tell she just had been crying, she tried to hide it.

" What do you want? I told you… I'm sorry Jon I thought you were someone else"

" I just bumped shoulders with Sheamus in the hallway, I came here because you forgot your towel in the gym. What's going on Myrna?"

" Nothing Jon but thank you for bringing my towel. I got some stuff from you as well"

" Really so your crying for no reason? What stuff"

I followed her walking into the room because I knew I caught her off guard. But she didn't argue with me or stopped me so something is wrong. When she opened up her suitcase I saw my clothes, I thought I lost them.

" You forgot to pick up your laundry at the last hotel"

" Thank you for caring my stuff with you"

" Your welcome. I'm your P.A remember"

" So tell me then why is my P.A so upset?"

" Don't want to talk about it"

" Why not"

" Because A you might use it against me and B I haven't found your jacket yet"

" So what happened? Sheamus looked like he killed someone"

" He has been digging in my past. There is a reason no one knows about my real story and I hate it when people go digging"

" Yeah sounds familiar. Happened to me also by someone I am supposed to trust. What is that word I'm looking for again. Ooohw yeah KARMA"

" Shut up JON" she fired back at me.

" Well its clear you have Irish blood, same damn temper as Sheamus does."

" Are you done bitching about me?"

" I could go one if I wanted too. So he found out things about your past?"

" Drop the subject please" I watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, I had to fight the urge not to sit next to her and pull her into my arms.

" I will leave you alone. I see you tonight at the show?"

" Yes but I'll be leaving directly after the show to go home"

" Why, you don't like hanging out with your clients. Ohw no I forgot we have to take you to dinner"

" Shut up. It's because of family stuff alright"

" Family stuff?"

" My goddaughter needs me really bad okay, she is upset about what's going on in her little life"

" Will she be okay?"

" I don't know Jon that's why I have to go home. Please understand I will be back Thursday night, sorry for leaving you guys but I have too"

" I understand I will tell the boys"

She just nodded and I fight the urge of giving her a hug. Instead I step forward and mess up her hair. Dude what are you doing she is not some dog you give a pet. I walked towards the door when I heard her taking deep breaths, she was fighting the tears. I knew it because I have done the same thing.

" Myrna, maybe you don't want to hear this but if you need help know that Joe, Colby and I are here to help"

" Thank you Jon, I will remember that" I could hear her voice crack. I opened up the door and left.

**Myrna's POV**

I heard him close the door and I started to cry. What the hell just happened to me. Stephen finding out about my story and naming the names of my parents. I haven't heard those names in years and it hurts so bad to hear them. No one who knows about my past talks about those names. Only my godmother talks about my mom and well Alex. I looked on the clock seeing I still had a 45 minutes to get to the arena. I washed my face and applied new make up to make me look fresh again. After that I took my sunglasses out of my back put them on and left my room putting on my brave smile


	19. Chapter 19

**Myrna's POV**  
I walked into the arena when Nattie ran up to me, before I could even ask something I was wrapped into a warm hug.

" If there is anything I can do for you or your little girl please tell me"

" You spoke with Jon right?"

" No Colby came by to say so. He told me there are some family issues you have to solve and that you are leaving tonight after the show. I haven't seen Jon yet"

" Okay, thank you Nattie for everything"

I walked away to the little dressing room when I felt a warm hand wrapped around my shoulder.

" Are you okay?" The voice of the Viper ring in my ears

" I will be okay"

" Joe told me and Sheamus that you were leaving after the show"

" Why would you talk to him"

" We were at the office of Hunter, discussing the match"

" So you two are still going through with it?"

" Yes and I will win."

" Then I will resign as your P.A"

" You won't"

" Watch me"

" Myrna" The voice of Hunter was heard throughout the hallway.

" Yes" I stepped into the office where I was greeted by Hunter and Stephanie

" We heard about the family issues. Are you okay?"

" Colby or Joe told you right?"

" I was personally called by Jon"

" Jon, Okay I didn't expected that"

" What happened and how can we help?"

" Last night I was called by my goddaughter in tears, She wanted to get out of the house. Her dad got out of rehab and was screaming in front of their house. He tried to break in "

" The poor girl how old is she?"

" She is 3 Stephanie" I saw how Stephanie placed her hand in front her mouth trying to cover the shock of horror, I saw how Hunter's jaw tensed up.

" If you need any help"

" I want to know if it would be a problem if I take her with me to the shows?"

" Not at all, she can stay with you in the hotel rooms we can get you your own room"

" That wouldn't be necessary"

" Just let us know what we can do"

" I will make sure you don't even notice she is here. I will let you know on Thursday if she is coming with me"

" Perfect, now we do want to talk about something else"

" The match between Randy Orton and Sheamus"

" You know about that?"

" Yes they made the match right in front of me. Because there is a little beef between Randy and Sheamus all the time. And I become the pion of Randy Orton in his way of making look Sheamus bad"

" You see, I was right" Stephanie playful punched Hunter on the arm

" Okay, you were right. But it means you will get air time soon and you have to walk out towards the ring when they have their match"

" To be honest I am worried about that"

" I will ask Natalya to help you"

I just nodded after that I was told I get a script send through the email. We said our goodbyes and I left to make sure all my clients were ready for the show. I walked towards the locker room of the Shield for thanking them. I gently knocked on the door. The door was opened by Joe

" Hey Baby girl, how are you?"

" Hey Joe, Thank you for doing what you have done"

" Come in" I stepped in to the locker room where I was greeted with a hug from Colby

" Are you okay girl?"

" I will be when I get home"

" What's going on at home?" Jon walked in and kind of scared me.

" Last night Aimee called my in tears. She needs to get out of the house"

" Why was she crying?" Joe asked

" Because her dad was released from Rehab, was screaming in front of their house, trying to break in"

" Bring her here" I could hear anger build up in Jon's voice

" If I could I will but there to many rules to follow"

" So break them"

" Jon it isn't that easy " Colby spoke softly.

" Colby you can't leave a little girl in a situation like that" He screamed against Colby

" Don't worry Jon she won't. I won't let her. I will do everything with in my power to keep her save. Thank you Jon for calling Hunter"

" Your welcome"

" I will leave you all so you guys can ready, you guys can always call me when I am at home"

They just nodded and I left their locker room. I felt Jon's eyes burn in my back. I know why, the situation Aimee is in right now must remind him of his own past. And what I know which isn't much it wasn't a good one. But he isn't the only one who knows how it feels.

**Dean / Jon's POV**  
I watched her leave our locker room when every fiber in my body made me want to go after her. Joe snapped me out of my thoughts.

" Hits Home Jon?"

" Yeah I can't believe she is leaving her goddaughter in a situation like that"

" You don't know anything about the situation Jon" Colby spoke.

" Shut up Colby, I know these situations all too well okay?"

" Jon calm down" Joe tried telling me

" No I won't, See I told you she can't be trusted"

" That's bullshit" Joe exploded

" Really, well let's see if she can fix it"

I left the locker room I wasn't really mad at Myrna. I was just mad that no one saved me when I was that young. I found Myrna sitting on a crate, she was on the phone so I decided to eardrop.

" I want to know if I have your permission to take Aimee with me on tour. She needs to get away Rachel"

Rachel must be Aimee's mom, Goddamnit Myrna just kidnap Aimee.

" Rachel she is not save there. What if Ray had come in to the house. You need to step up as a mother Rachel, because if you're not doing it I will."

I was tapped on my shoulder, when I turned around I faced Sheamus.

" What do you want?"

" I want to ask you something"

" What?"

" What was the disagreement about?"

" What disagreement?"

" Don't play stupid Ambrose. You barging into the hotel room of Myrna in the middle of the night?"

" Oh you mean that. It was something small" How did he know?.

" Stop lying you sorry Son of a Bitch"

" Want a fight Motherfucker?"

" I heard you treating her"

Then it hit my Myrna has been lying to Sheamus also to keep me save, but it was the very first night and I was a complete asshole towards her. Why did she? I must have looked shocked because he had this weird smile appearing on his face. Wrong move Ginger, I can play games also.

" So I have heard you have been digging into her past? I was in the room with her after you left"

Now he was in shock but before I knew I got punched in the gut, Fine asshole let's fight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Myrna's POV**

I had finished the conversation with Rachel when I heard commotion in the hallway. I ran towards the sound of 2 people fighting. When I entered the hallway I saw Sheamus and Dean Ambrose fight. I checked if it was for a promo but when I realized it wasn't I jumped in between without thinking.

" Stop it right now both of you" I screamed as loud as I could.

" Get out Myrna now" Jon growled in my ear.

" No I will not" I saw Joe, Colby, Randy and Hunter ran into the hallway.

" Get out of my way now" I felled how Sheamus his hands pushed me away, there was so much power behind it. I was thrown against one of the crates, I felt my head collide with the hard metal crate, the next thing I know everything was black.

**Roman/Joe's POV**

The moment I saw what Sheamus did I speared his ass. I pinned him against the floor I looked up to see his face in shocked. I could feel Jon jumping over me. I saw how he gently hold her head. She is knocked out and has a gash at the side of her head. Hunter is screaming for a doctor.

**Dean/Jon's POV**

The sound of her head crashing against that crate I'll never forget. I jumped over Joe after he speared Sheamus, I will kill that Irish bastard later. I sat down and gently picked up Myrna's head. I didn't know what to do so I whispered.

" Myrna wake up please, your little girl needs you"

Hunter had screamed for a doctor, he came running in. Colby helped him carry in the stretcher and bag. She was gently placed on it and taken away. I looked at my hands which were covered with her blood, I couldn't speak or think. I felt a hand on my shoulder, expecting it to be Joe. When I looked up I looked into the furious face of Hunter.

" You and Sheamus in my office NOW" His voice filled with anger.

Looking at Joe and Colby , I knew we were thinking the same thing. I just destroyed the Shield.

" Colby, Joe please watch her" They nodded and I left to go see Hunter.

**Myrna's POV**  
I woke up with Dr. Chris and Colby by my side, Joe sat on the other side of the room. Colby was so sweet holding and rubbing my hands, saying it will be all okay. I remember what happened between Stephen, Jon and myself. I slowly rubbed my face when I felt stitched close to my hairline. Wait stitches?

" Ooh, what the hell was I thinking getting in between Sheamus and Dean Ambrose?" I tried to get up

" Stay Down, you tried to do your best" Colby said while slowly pushing me down.

" Do you know what happened?" Dr. Chris asked.

" Yes Chris, Stephen and Jon were fighting, I jumped in between them thinking I was wonder woman, I got pushed, I felt and hit my head on a metal crate"

" Very correct" I heard Joe chuckled in the back.

" Joe, knock it off with the chuckle or your in deep trouble dude"

" Yeah she is going to be perfectly fine" He said while gently ruffling through my hair. Say all the things you want about Joe but he is a super good guy and I'm grateful for working with him.

" Where is the lunatic?" I noticed Jon not being in the room.

" Hunter's office, we think he is in trouble"

" Not when I am around" I swung my legs of the table.

" You need to keep still"

" Colby a piece of advice. Don't piss me off."

**Sheamus/Stephen's POV**  
I kept listening to Hunter ranting about how stupid we were. I looked over to my right, normally you would expect Dean Ambrose to go against it. But he kept quiet and he kept looking at his hands. Hunter noticed this to.

" Ambrose why the hell are you looking at your hands?"

" Take a look for yourself" His voice a whisper.

He stuck out his hands and I was shocked. His hands were covered in Myrna's dried up blood. The room went silent before Hunter spoke again.

" Both of you are suspended for at least 2 weeks and you will lose Myrna as your P.A"

" No" We both spoke out in shock.

" Shut up both of you, you two got yourself in this. Be grown up men and carry the consequents"

I wanted to speak up but then the door was opened. My eyes grew seeing Myrna standing in the doorway.

**Myrna's POV**  
I still had a headache from the impact but that wasn't going to stop me. I pushed the door open and saw Stephen and Jon sitting there, their heads bowed down looking at their hands while Hunter just stopped with ranting.

" Myrna, how are you?" Hunter's voice was rough he tried to stay calm but it wasn't working.

" I'm fine, I'm here to pick up my clients for their matches, which they both have tonight"

" They won't fight tonight, there both suspended for 2 weeks."

" And why wasn't I notified?"

" I am telling you right now"

" Well then I have to disappoint you, The Shield match has just been announced" I tried to stay calm and I wanted to make it look like I was in control.

" How is that possible, I told them to wait with that" He dragged his hand across his head. " Another thing, they will no longer be you clients"

" Hell No you are not pulling that stunt. They are my clients. Both of them will not be suspended and they both fight tonight and they're both coming with me right now" I raised my voice saying that.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hunter stood up to his full length, damn he is huge.

" I am doing what is best for business. I am showing you what a real P.A is. I am not some little blond Barbie doll who sits in a corner when someone bad mouths her. If I get knocked down I will get back up brush myself off and continue what I am doing. And that would be handling and acting in the best interest for my clients and this company. Now both the Shield and Sheamus have big story lines coming up. By suspending them it will only backfire on you and guess what that is not best for business"

I surprised everybody for stepping up to the plate and arguing with the boss

" So what do you want Myrna?" Hunter sounded surprisingly calm

"I believe I just told you. Now I don't have much time to prep my clients for their matches if they are stuck in this office"

" You don't want any reproductions for them?" Hunter asked surprised.

" Correct now can we go?" I saw Hunter's face in complete shock, I just shut the Boss up.

" I guess so" He stuttered

" Good are you guys coming?" I turned around and left the office, I heard the sound of chairs scraping across the floor so I knew they were behind me. I turned the corner into a hallway, turned around and waited there for them.

" Myrna we…" They spoke together, hands pleading and heads bowed down

" Shut the fuck up I don't even want to hear it. Do something like this one more time and I will personally make sure you two will be coughing up your own balls, Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded like little boys that were caught, before they could even react I smacked the back of their heads like Gibbs would do in NCIS

" We deserved that one didn't we " Jon spoke soft

" Yeah you do"

" Myrna listen I…" Sheamus spoke

" Stephen don't, just get your ass to your locker room. I'm not in the mood to talk now" He just nodded and walked away, I pushed Jon into the direction of his locker room and followed him. How do I survive tweedle dee and tweedle dum


	21. Chapter 21

**Dean/Jon's POV  
**I walked into the locker room my head still hung low I was processing everything that happened and I didn't want to face them. I noticed Joe and Colby watching me and then they watched Myrna walk in. I couldn't face her I just sat down at the couch and watched my hands.

" Jon what did Hunter say?" Joe broke the silence

" That I was suspended for 2 weeks and I was going to lose Myrna as a P.A"

" Wait what so what is going to happen to us?" Colby asked in a state of shock.

" Nothing because like Jon was saying he WAS suspended and WAS going to lose me. But he is NOT suspended and you three are NOT going to lose me. But I would like it if you three get ready"

" Jon what's wrong with your hands?" Joe asked, please don't Joe.

" Nothing" I whispered, I felt someone sitting next to me and grabbing my hands, next thing I know I hear Myrna gasping for air.

" Your hands their covered in blood, please don't tell me that it is what I think it is"

" It's yours" I whispered, I looked up in her eyes seeing tears well up

" Please go wash it off. Jon Please" I looked at her pleading eyes. I jumped up and washed my hands. There was something in her eyes that I didn't understand, like I scared her. I heard Joe and Colby talking to her and I could watch it all happen in the mirror. I saw how Joe just sat next to her and checked out her stitches, Colby finished up getting ready. I grabbed my tape and started to tape my hands.

" Stay here and watch the matches" I told Myrna

" I will walk around"

" Actually I like Jon's idea, your save here the medical room is close by. Let me grab your luggage" Joe stated, he got up and left the room.

" Who is driving you to the airport?" Colby asked

" Well I was supposed to drive myself"

" No you are not we are taking care of it" Colby left the room, now it was just her and me.

" Myrna you may not want to hear this but I am really sorry for what happened"

" I know Jon and you shouldn't feel guilty you didn't push me" I sat next to her on the couch.

" But I do feel guilty"

" Don't. I zoned out didn't I?"

" Yeah you were gone completely it scared me"

" Woah did I hear this right, I scared Dean Ambrose?"

" Stop it Myrna. I'm not joking. Yeah I was scared, I'm a human been too okay"

" I'm sorry but I never thought I could scare you. Why so worried about me, I thought you didn't gave a damn about me, That you wanted to make my life a living hell"

" You have been through hell, I don't think you fear me, Well yes you did fear me once. In the gym"

**Myrna's POV**

I hoped he never saw that but I guess he did.

" Yeah I was scared then"

"Why?"

" Because Jon I see what you are capable of in the ring. I didn't know what you were thinking then"

" Do you think I'll hurt you?"

" I don't know Jon, you tell me. Will you hurt me?"

" I won't"

" I have to ask this. Is this Dean Ambrose speaking, or is this the real Jonathan Good speaking?"

" It is Jonathan Good speaking, the one that will tell you his real story someday"

" After I found your jacket and told you mine"

" How is that going along?"

" I found a trace leading to your jacket"

" You did?"

" Don't get your hopes up okay"

" Okay I won't"

" Thank you Jon, I heard what you did Joe told me" Before I knew he wrapped his huge arm around me and pulled me close to him. I didn't fight it because after all that happened it felt perfect and I needed it.

" I'll drive you to the airport" He whispered

" You don't have too Jon"

" I want too"

" You know what, normally I would fight you for this but my head hurts to much to get into an argument with you. Fine you can bring me"

Joe walked in with my suitcases and Colby came back saying they were needed. I threw my legs on the couch and watched them walk out. I watched the screen, they would face Randy Orton and Rybaxel. I saw how they walked through the crowd and I wonder how that would feel. The match started and it was a brutal one from the moment the referee rang the bell. After a couple of minutes I felt cold, when I saw Jon's vest lying on the couch I grabbed and pulled it on without thinking. I was surprised by the smell of his cologne it smelled really nice and I could get used to this, what wait what am I saying. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the Shield music go through the arena. They won, when I looked at the screen I saw how bad the damage was. Randy had taking his anger out on Jon for what happened in the hallway. I got up, left the locker room and walked over to the gorilla. Arriving at the gorilla I saw Randy gleaming of pride what he just did. I passed him when he grabbed my arm.

" Let them their losers, you see now who the real winner is"

" Let go of me, by the way you lost the match"

" Randy let go of her, she is doing her job" the voice of Ryback spoke

" Thank you Ryan, now if you don't mind I am going to check on my clients"

I passed them to find the boys, they were beaten up and bruised but their spirits were never that high. I smiled seeing them like that.

**Roman/Joe's POV  
**I saw how Myrna stood there waiting for us, she was wearing Jon's vest and it looked good on her. Jon spotted that too. I saw how he glared at her. Looks like someone isn't planning on hurting her anymore.

" Were you cold?" I spoke

" Yeah sorry Jon, I hope you don't mind"

" No its okay"

" Well let's get back to the locker room. Who is driving you to the airport?"

" Jon is"

" Well he better should shower then"

" I am going to say goodbye to Natalya and Sheamus. I will meet you in front of the locker room"

"Okay"

I watched Jon's face when she walked away, he was eager to get back to the locker room and shower, yeah my gut feeling was right she is a keeper and she will help us all. But maybe not just in the ring but also outside of it.

**Dean / Jon's POV**  
She looked good in my vest, I noticed Joe watching me. Why would you do that Joe. We walked over to the locker room and they let me take the first shower. I quickly showered and put on some jeans and a shirt. Nothing fancy.

" Guys I will be right back, I have to pick something up"

" Okay"

I quickly walked into the hallway were I knew the merchandise stand was. I saw that old Earl was behind it. He was the first person I met when I got here and he always helped me out, whenever I was in need of something

" Dean, how may I help you sir?"

" Hey Earl, I'm good. How is the lady doing?"

" Wifey is doing great, thanks for asking. So when do you get yourself a wifey and not a Barbie doll"

" What do you mean?"

" A lady to settle down with young men and not some blond bimbo"

" Do you mean a specific blond bimbo?"

" Let's not mention any names but you know what I mean. How can I help you?"

" I need some shield merchandise for a little fan. Dog tags, little vest and shirt. The girl is three and I need an adult vest for my P.A "

" Give me a second to get it together, Your P.A is Myrna right?"

" Yeah"

I was tapped on my arm, turning around I was met by a young lady, who was a fan after seeing her shirt.

" Hi my name is Stacey, can I take a picture with you?"

" Sure" We took the picture and I signed her shirt. She looked like she was about to faint. I quickly got my stuff, said goodbye to Earl and went backstage to meet Myrna.


	22. Chapter 22

**Myrna's POV**  
I had just said goodbye to Natalya and Emma. Emma wasn't joining me since her schedule with her clients was super busy. Although we share a house together we wouldn't be there much together. I waved Emma goodbye when I spotted Stephen, He didn't look at me when I walked over.

" I am leaving, if you need anything you can always call"

" I will, how are you?"

" I have a headache but I will survive"

" I am sorry about that"

" You pushed me pretty hard "

" I know alright, I'm sorry. I was mad at that lying bastard Ambrose"

" What do you mean?"

" I confronted him with what happened the night of your so called argument"

" That wasn't any of your business, I asked you not to speak about that"

" Well I…"

" No Stephen, I asked you not to do so. It's like I'm talking to a damn brick wall"

I didn't wait for his responds and walked away. When I reached the shield locker room Jon was already waiting for me with a little bag.

" I got you your own Shield vest and some other things"

" Buying stuff to stop feel guilty"

" I'm not. I .."

" Stop it Jon, I was just kidding"

We left the arena, he wouldn't let me drag me own suitcases out or put them in the car. He even held the car door open for me. We drove off in silence which was nice. We had some small talk but then the radio played by favorite song. Pink's Glitter in the Air. I forgot about Jon sitting next to me and started singing, I could feel his eyes on me, watching while I sang.

" I love this song"

" It is beautiful"

We arrived at the airport were we parked the car, he insisted on walking me in. I grabbed my suitcases and walked into the hall.

" Let me give you your vest back" I said while taking it off, he directly put it back on.

" Be careful okay and here is your own vest put it on "

" I will be careful don't worry. What else is in the bag?"

" I hope you don't mind but I got Aimee something to"

" Jon you shouldn't have" He blushed while he took the shirt, vest and dog tags out of the bag

" You think she will like it?"

" She will love it trust me. I will take a picture of her wearing it and send it to you"

" Yeah I would love to see it"

My flight was called and I checked in my suitcases, he stayed with me until I had to go through customs. I turned around to say goodbye when he took me in his arms and gave me a hug. It was a nice one and I knew this wasn't Dean Ambrose hugging me but Jonathan Good.

**A couple of hours later**

**Dean/Jon's POV**

If I did the math right she should have landed now and be on her way home, I was still awake. After I dropped her off I drove back to the arena to pick up the boys and to go to the hotel. The boys went to bed pretty quickly after that while I couldn't sleep. I was watching a movie while I kept looking at my phone every other minute hoping it would be a message from Myrna. I was wearing my own vest, not because I was cold but because it smelled like Myrna, a soft flowery smell that I totally could get used too. I was spooked when Joe walked out of the room, we had the luxury of having our own rooms within the hotel room. Actually it were more of closets but at least we had a bit of privacy, not that I mind sharing a room with the guys.

" Heard anything from Myrna yet?"

" No I guess she just landed"

" Jon don't hurt her"

" What do you mean?"

" I know you said that you would make the life of our new P.A a living hell, but just don't"

" I will try not to"

" Think about Aimee. This little girl has no one really to keep her save. And I know you hate me saying this but you have been in her shoes"

" Joe not really in the mood, so stop"

" Just try not to okay?"

" Okay, I will do my best"

" So how is the movie?"

" Kinda funny"

" So why don't you go to bed?"

" Not tired yet"

" Uhu sure, well goodnight"

" Night"

Busted by my own brother. I jumped up when my phone went off, grabbing it I saw that Myrna had send a photo with the description .

_Home sweet home, thanks again for dropping me off. X_

_Your welcome how is your head doing? GR_

_It is still attached and killing me, I hear my bed calling my name. Goodnight and if you need me you know where to find me._

_Good would be a shame if you left it on the plane. Goodnight. X_

I walked over to Joe's room seeing him playing with his phone.

" Myrna has arrived safely at home"

" Good to know now go to bed"

" Yeah goodnight

I stepped into the bed and I couldn't help myself but smile, just because I was happy to hear she was home safely.


	23. Chapter 23

**Myrna's POV**

I woke up and realized I wasn't at a hotel, looking at the clock I had a couple of hours to clean and get groceries before Aimee would come. I ran my hand through my hair when I noticed the stitches oohw yeah totally forgot those. I took my phone from the night stand seeing that I had a message from Nattie asking me if I arrived safely at home. I decided to start a chat with all my clients. I made for each person one and for the shield a group chat. I opened up the camera app to see how bad it was. For a person not liking herself without make up just out of bed I thought I looked descent. So I took a photo posted this on IG and Twitter with the caption. _I need wrestling practice, tried a move last night ended up with stitches. Leaving the spear for the professionals._ Within seconds I got likes and a lot of comments. The fans are so cute and of course my clients retweeted it.

_WWEROMANREIGNS: Sweet Myrna leave the spear for me, you deal with paperwork._

_WWEROLLINS: Poor P.A what has she getting into._

I laughed seeing their reactions when I got up and got ready. I had stuff to do before my little girl would come.

**A couple of hours later**

I just finished the last basket of laundry when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door I was jumped on by my little girl.

" Na-Na I am here, I missed you. How is WWE, Is it cool, are the nice? You have a Boo-boo" She has many nicknames for me.

" Aimee stop I will answer all your questions just get in"

She walked in and her mouth dropped she hasn't seen my house yet

" Can I go?"

" Yes go and run and look around" With that said she ran through the house, I turned around and Rachel was still in front of my door. I looked at her and could see she hasn't slept.

" Rach are you okay?"

" I'm worried and don't know what to do, Myrna can I ask a rude question?"

" Sure"

" What you said of taking her on tour with you, can you do that? Just for this weekend. I have a lot stuff on my plate with the court and all the lawsuits and I think Aimee needs a break from all this"

" Sure how about I take her with me till Monday, Monday night Raw is filmed in the town nearby. You come to the show, watch it together with her and after that you take her home"

" Myrna you are an angel, I can clean and do all things around the house in the weekend, I haven't had the chance to do so"

" Are you telling it to Aimee or shall I?"

" You do it, I will drive back to our house and pack up her clothes and drop them back off here okay?" She didn't wait for my respond but just turned around and walked to her car. Inside I hear Aimee scream, I ran into my office were the scream came from. When I looked why she was screaming it was because of the Shield poster that was hanging on the back of the door.

" Aimee it is just a poster of them, are you going to scream when you meet them in real life too?"

" Will I meet them sometime? Please me want to meet Seth and Dean and Roman"

" How about you stay with me for a couple of days so Mommy can do things in the house?"

" You don't have to work?"

" I do, but I can take you with me"

" Does that mean?"

" Yes you are going to meet Seth and Dean and Roman and my other clients" She screamed so loud I had to cover my ears, she jumped up and down through the office.

" I am going to meet the shieldies! Who are your other bosses?"

" I am not telling you, it's a surprise"

" Okay"

" But I do have another surprise, you should look over at the couch " I had laid down the vest, shirt and the dog tags on the couch when she wasn't looking. She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her. I followed her and took my phone and filmed the whole scene, she let out a little scream and then started jumping up and down. I took a picture of her while she was standing with her back towards me hovering over her gifts. I wanted to posted photos of her on my IG and Twitter but I wouldn't show her face. I posted the photo right away with the caption _Just became the coolest godmother ever, Little girl loves her goodies. _

" Me love it, thank you thank you"

" I didn't buy them for you, someone else did"

" Who Na-na?"

" Want to call that person?"

" Yeah" I dialed Jon's number hoping he would pick up to answer the call from my little one.

" Hello Myrna"

" Hello Sir, I have someone who would like to say something to you?"

" Okay"

" Aimee, you wanted to say something"

" Thank you Thank you, but I don't know who you are"

" Take a guess little one" I had put my phone on speaker so I could hear him speak

" Na-Na " She said while looking at me with big eyes " It's mister Dean Ambrose" I smiled when she said that

" That is right little one, so when are you coming to visit us?"

" Soon Na-na says I will be coming with her this weekend"

" That is soon, does your shirt fit?"

" I'm going to put it on right now" She handed me the phone while she put on her shirt.

" She is coming with me this weekend Jon, I got permission to do so"

" That's great she has a little break from all the drama going on" I chuckled because Aimee was putting on a little show twirling around

" It fits perfect Jon, bit to big but she will grow into it. I will send you a picture in a minute"

" Perfect love to see it, I'm going to the gym talk to you later, Bye Aimee"

" Bye mister Ambrose" She screamed I could her him chuckle.

I hung up to phone and took a picture of her in her shirt with the dog tags. She asked me to take another one to send to mommy. After that we had a little girls afternoon we made some cookies and got food ready to eat. Before we knew it the day was almost over. Rachel had dropped of a bag of clothes for Aimee and I could see that it was all weighing heavy on her. The bag was just a little duffle bag and busted open. I couldn't use it for Aimee traveling. After dinner I made Aimee a warm bath and set down next to her watching her play I decided to call Stephanie telling her I would bring Aimee.

" Hello Stephanie"

" hello Myrna how are you? I heard what happened"

" I'm good just a bit of a headache but it will heal. I would like to ask you if it still is a problem for me to bring Aimee"

" Where I'm going ?" Aimee asked since she heard her name. I put my finger to my lip telling her to be quiet

" Is that her? Of course bring her with you not a problem. Does she need anything special?"

" Nothing that you need to worry about, I am getting her a new suitcase tomorrow and you won't even notice she is there"

" Perfect and Myrna use the credit card we send you and Emma when you needed to get stuff"

"I will thank you, I will see you tomorrow"

" Goodbye Myrna"

I hung up the phone, got Aimee out of bath and got her dressed for bed. She was so tired and the little girl needed the break, she was fast asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. When I set down on the couch I got a text message from Stephen.

_How are you? How is your head? X_

_Hi, I'm okay have my little girl with me, head is doing fine. Stitches itch though_

_Yeah if they do it means its healing, good to hear you okay. I saw the pictures she looks so sweet._

_She is a sweetheart, bringing her with me tomorrow. So be prepared for an energy tornado_

_Can't wait to meet her. Talk to you tomorrow?._

I did some last things on my laptop before turning it off and going to bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	24. Chapter 24

**The next day  
**I woke up by the sound of my bedroom door opening and my little girl crawling in to my bed.

" I can't sleep anymore"

" How about we get some breakfast and then go shopping?"

" I want to paint my toenails"

" You do? Did you ever had a pedicure?"

" what's that?"

" They paint your toenails"

" Me want one. A petcure"

" A Pedicure"

" Yeah a petcure"

I couldn't stop laughing. I grabbed my phone since it kept buzzing. Seeing it was a text message from Nattie asking me how me and my little one were doing. I looked next to me and saw that Aimee had fallen back to sleep her face completely covered. It was the most cutest moment ever, So I took a picture and send it to her. I decided it to send to Stephen, Joe,Colby, Jon and Randy too. With the caption _Be prepared now she is a cute and sweet but she will drive you nuts_. Then I decided to get up shower and get ready for the day, today we would travel to the hotel and my little girl would get her first experience at the life of WWE superstars.

**Dean/Jon's POV**

I woke up by the sound of having a message, I hate damn phones. Picking the phone up I saw it was from Myrna with a photo attached to it. Okay I like phones but only when it are messages like this, Dude what are you thinking you sound like a love sick puppy. Opening the photo my heart skipped a beat. There was Myrna lying in bed no makeup or hair done with next to her a beautiful little girl fast asleep. I couldn't stop smiling, this was so perfect. I saved the picture on my phone, the same thing I did with the video and photo's she send me yesterday. I looked next to me seeing my bed empty, a pillow that wasn't touch by no head and then I took another look at the picture I got from Myrna, why can't I have that next to me. I needed to get out of bed before I would drive myself crazy with all these thoughts, Jumping out of bed and took a shower and got ready for the gym.

**Sheamus/Stephen's POV**

I was pumping iron in the gym, when my phone notified me I had a message. Opening the message I saw the photo of Myrna and Aimee. It was beautiful and I knew I had to fix things with her, the photo reminded me off an old photo I have which might surprise Myrna. She needed to see it and she needed to know what I know of her.

**A couple of hours later**

**Myrna's POV**  
We had been shopping for an hour now. Aimee got herself a new pink suitcase to travel and matching trolley that she could use in the plane itself. She loved it and kept dragging it around. We just had lunch and we on our way to get our pedicure. Walking into the shop she was overwhelmed but she luckily was helped by the sweetest woman named Patricia. Of course when she was asked what kind of polish she wanted on her nails the answer was Pink. This girl had an obsession for the color pink. She enjoyed the whole time she was getting pampered and I saw how she kept gleaming of pure joy. This is something she obviously never had. I kept taking pictures of her just because I was so proud of her and I didn't get to see her as much as I wanted. After our pedicure we went home and got our suitcases packed. Within an hour after packing a taxi was in front of the house and we were ready to go to the airport. Arriving at the airport she kept holding my hand.

" I'm scared"

" Don't be just keep close to me"

" Okay, when will I meet Seth?"

" Just Seth?"

" And the others too" she giggled, yup totally crushing on Seth

" Tomorrow"

She just nodded and waited patiently when we checked in and went through customs, when the guard asked her the open her trolley she looked at me scared but when he explained her it's for safety she zipped open her trolley. Her favorite stuffed animal on top of her coloring books and her of course pink mini laptop. She got that from me a while back, it just had some games on it. Her little teddy bear had seen better days and was more of a patched back together looking thing than a real teddy bear, but he was hers and only when it wouldn't be capable of patching up she wanted a new one. We went through customs and walked over to Starbucks for something to drink. She sat down on this little bench when I saw a perfect photo moment appear. Her back was turned to me while watching the Starbucks sign, her little trolley next to her, her hood from her Shield vest up ( she wants to wear it everywhere) I took the picture posted it on IG and Twitter with the caption _Be aware WWE Universe, my little girl is on the road with me and you better Believe that!_ Within seconds the photo got liked and shared by all fans, It was weird because out of nowhere I started to get a fan base. Our flight was called and we got up, ready to fly to a new adventure.

**Dean/Jon POV  
**Colby showed me the photo on IG from little Aimee. I loved seeing photos of the little girl and I couldn't wait to meet her. We were already in town because of some promotion stuff, we had to do. The reporter that was doing the interview noticed me watching the photo and asked about it.

" So is that little one your child Dean?"

" No she is the goddaughter of our P.A"

" So are their future plans for you 3 having kids?"

" I already have one but I would love more" Joe answered

" I would love to have kids with my lady Leighla" Colby answered

" And you Dean?"

" Maybe someday I'll have a wife and kids" That stung for me to say because I think I will never have that.

**A couple of hours later  
Myrna's POV**  
The flight went perfect Aimee was just a bit scared when we landed but lucky for us Ryback was also on the flight. He sat in front of us so she had her first meeting with a Superstar. We left to get our luggage, normally I had to juggle my suitcase and a trolley but now I also had Aimee's suitcase. Thankfully Ryan was there to help, it must have looked weird seeing this big guy pulling not only his suitcase but also a pink suitcase around, but he didn't care. Aimee just loved it and skipped next to him towards the exit. We were greeted by Chris who drove us to the hotel, in the car Aimee fell asleep. When we arrived at the hotel Chris took the suitcases in, I picked up Aimee kept her close to my body, making sure her face was covered by the hood of her vest. There were fans outside and I didn't want them to take pictures of her. Ryan had noticed and he blocked every time they tried. When I walked to the reception the lady already had a key laying for me and my suitcases were already being brought up, she pointed at Aimee sleeping in my arms.

" We thought you want to put her to bed as soon as possible"

" Thank you, hope I'm not causing too much trouble"

" Not at all ma'am"

While I walked towards the elevator I passed the bar when I heard someone call my name, turning around I saw all the diva's, the Uso's and Emma sitting in the bar. I placed my finger in front of my lips mentioning to be a bit more quiet and then pointed to Aimee.

" Show her" Nattie said in a some kind of whisper

" Okay but quickly I am going to put her to bed"

" Is that little Aimee, Nattie told us about her" Nikki asked

I nodded while sitting next to Trinity, I gently pulled her hood off, revealing Aimee's sleeping face, her sandy colored hair in a mess. I heard Nattie gasped and the Bella twins give a small ahw.

" She is so precious" Eva whispered

" She would freak out if she finds out she met the diva's but she was asleep"

The girls laughed and Nattie grabbed out her phone to take a picture.

" Nattie please don't photograph her face, I am trying to keep that hiding from all of this"

" Not a problem" She gently pulled up Aimee's hood back up to cover her face.

She took the photo and posted it directly, I felt how my phone vibrated in my pocket knowing she tagged me. I got up and told the girls goodnight and left to go to my room. After getting out of the elevator I gently opened the door. Seeing my suitcases in the room and the bed ready to go the sleep, I gently laid Aimee on the bed and started changing her. After I tucked her in I took a quick shower and stepped in to bed also. Sending a text message to all my clients that I had arrived I got response right away in the chats I made.

_Jon: How was your flight?_

_Me: It was good long but we survived_

_Colby: Is she already sleeping?_

_Me: Yeah she is * sends picture*_

_Joe: Poor thing she must be exhausted_

_Me: Not just her, let me warn you guys for this energy tornado_

_Jon: we can handle that don't worry_

_Me: If you say so, anyway goodnight guys_

_Jon: Goodnight_

_Colby: Sleep tight_

_Joe: And don't let the bedbugs bite_

_Me: Weirdo's_

I could imagine the three of them chuckling away after that little thing. I put away my phone and got ready to fall asleep tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. My little girl is meeting her hero's


	25. Chapter 25

**Myrna's POV**  
I woke up to a little girl bouncing on my bed, Yup the energy tornado has woken up.

" Today I meet the SHIELDIES! " She screamed, I grabbed her by her ankle and yanked her down

" Aimee there are people sleeping so stop jumping on the bed and screaming"

" Why you do that"

" That's a wrestling move"

" Really?"

" Yes"

" Really?"

" Aimee are you trying to be the Miz"

" Awesome"

Oh dear lord have mercy on me. We both got up and got ready for the day. She went through my suitcase because she likes to sniff around in my stuff. She found out I brought the same sneakers with me that I bought for her a while ago. Of course we had to match so we both put on our dark jeans those sneakers and a shirt I wore a simple black shirt while she kept wearing her shield shirt.

" Aimee, what day is it today?"

" Friday?"

" Do you know what that means?"

" It's Friday night Smackdown"

" That's right, so how about you grab your little trolley, put some stuff in it and we go to the arena?"

" Really?"

" Yes and don't start with that again"

She giggled and ran around in the room throwing stuff in her little trolley, I need to get her a little backpack. Holding my hand she was ready to go, I grabbed our suitcases and we walked out of the room.

" Aimee listen do you have sunglasses with you?"

" No"

" Okay then we go downstairs to the little shop and get you some and a backpack to. Outside there are people want to take pictures of us. But I don't want them to take pictures of your face okay?"

" Okay, can I get a pink one?"

" Sure you can get a pink one"

When we arrived downstairs she quickly ran into the shop finding herself the brightest Pink sunglasses there were, she also found a simple yes PINK backpack and started putting her stuff in to the backpack out of her trolley. The lady of the store told us she would send the trolley back up to our room. When we walked outside of the store Aimee hide behind me.

" Why are you hiding?"

" Because of him" She pointed at a men, when he turned around I saw it was the Big Show

" That's the big show, he won't hurt you"

" He is huge" Big show noticed the commotion and waved at me

" What's going on Myrna, who is the little one?"

" This is Aimee, my goddaughter who is scared by you because you are so big"

"I am not that scary Aimee" He kneeled to be on the same level with her, slowly she came from behind me. Still holding on tight to me I saw that her curiosity took over

" Promise?"

" I promise I won't hurt you, and if there is any one that wants to hurt you, you call me okay?"

" Deal"

After talking to big show we left to the car park to go to the arena, when we got in the car I noticed Eva Marie walking around. It was like she lost someone or something.

" Hey Are you okay?"

" I was supposed to ride with Ariane but she and Trinity got into a fight and now she left without me"

" Want to ride with me?"

" You don't mind?"

" Of course not jump in, I have someone in the back who would love to meet you"

She put her suitcases into the back next to our suitcases and jumped in, Aimee started screaming.

" Hi little one how are you?"

" Im good you too? I'm Aimee"

" I'm good to, nice to meet you Aimee I'm Eva"

" oh I know"

The whole drive to the arena they kept talking, thank you Eva now I can focus on the road. After a 40 minute drive we arrived at the arena, again I had to drive to rows of people and Aimee got a bit scared. Luckliy Eva calmed her down with soothing words, I don't understand how people hate her. I dropped her off in front of the entrance and then drove the car to the back out of the sight from fans. Aimee was quite something that always happens when she is nerves. When I got out of the car I spotted Stephanie, I turned around the help Aimee out of the car when I heard the sound of clicking heels on the pavement, Aimee's eyes grew big out of shock.

" You must be Aimee"

" Yes miss McMahon"

" You can say Stephanie, how is your hotel room?"

" It's really big, thank you miss for letting me come with Na-Na"

" You are very welcome sweetheart"

" Steph is that Aimee?" I heard Hunter's voice and again Aimee was star struck

" Yes Hunter"

" Mister Triple HHH" Aimee's voice was just a whisper

" Hi Aimee you can say Hunter"

" Okay Sir"

He got down to her level and stuck out his hand for her to shake, she shook his hand in full disbelieve

" Are you ready for today and tonight"

" Yes sir, I'm going to meet the Shieldies"

" Who"

" That's how she calls the Shield sir"

Hunter and Stephanie laughed. We said them goodbye and left to go into the arena, I was nerves I hope she loves what's going to happen next.

**An hour later**

We just had some lunch in my dressing room I wanted to make sure she was settled and used to the situation.

" Are you ready to go and meet some people?"

" Yes Finally!"

I was so happy that Aimee was backstage with me for the first time. Skipping next to me was my little precious goddaughter wearing her favorite outfit, simple jeans, her matching sneakers and her favorite shirt, that of the shield. Aimee was beyond happy when she found out I her Godmother was the P.A of the shield. She wouldn't admit it but her favorite was Seth Rollins. Throughout the day and now walking backstage she had met some superstars but I was going to introduce her to all my clients.

" Who are we meeting first Na-Na?" She was nerves  
" Well there is this really nice lady who really wants to meet you, do you see that door ?, Go knock at it" I said as I pointed at the door, Aimee just nodded, skipped over to the door and knocked  
" Who is it ?" Natalya's voice asked calmly  
" My name is Aimee and you wanted to meet me " Aimee looked up facing Natalya, her little jaw just dropped while she stood there frozen.  
" Well Aimee it is very nice to meet you, I'm Natalya "  
" This is so cool " Aimee screamed when she ran in for the hug, which Natalya gave her.

" are your Na-na's Boss too?"  
" Well sort off"

" That is so cool"

We just laughed at the reaction of the little girl, when I heard a familiar accent.

" Well hello Lassy, I don't think we are introduced to each other, I'm Sheamus and who are you?" Sheamus made his accent just a bit thicker to impress Aimee, who was again star struck.

" I'm Aimee sir and Na-na is my Godmother, is she your P.A also?"

" She is little one and you don't have to call me Sir just Sheamus or Stephen"

" You sound funny " Aimee giggled, which send Sheamus into laughter.

" So what's this a little tea party and I wasn't invited " I jumped a bit not expecting Randy to stand behind me.

" Hello mister Orton" Aimee squealed while she went hiding behind Natalya.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I am not here to hurt you, I just wanted to meet you" He said while getting at the same height as Aimee and giving her his biggest smile, Aimee slowly moved towards Randy and stuck out her hand. He took her hand and involved her in a Hug which she returned although she is not really a hugger with men. Thanks to her father who is an complete ass for doing that.

" You always look like such a meanie "  
" I'm not always a meanie only when I am in the ring"  
" Na-Na I never want to go in the ring with Randy ok?"

" Don't worry that will not happen "

" Well I have to go I have some people coming for me and I believe you have a lot of more people to meet. "

Aimee just nodded her head and waved goodbye to him as he walked away. We waved goodbye to Natalya and Sheamus when we walked down the hallway

" Are we going to meet the Shieldies?"

" Do you want to?"

" Yeah " She jumped up and down and ran in front of me. I stopped by the door of the locker room, it didn't had a sign like the others did. The boys never wanted that.

" That's just a closet Na-na it doesn't have a sign"

" Will you just knock"

She knocked but when she didn't get the quick respond she wanted to walk away. The door opened and she turned around to be star struck, right in front of her was her ultimate crush Seth Rollins.

" Hi Aimee"

" Hi " her voice just a whisper, I had to bite my lip not to burst out in laughing

" Are you Myrna's goddaughter?" He got down to her level

" Yeah?"

" Nice to meet you, I heard you wanted to meet me and Dean and Roman"

" I do"

" Want to come in" She looked at me a bit unsure.

" Aimee what's this? You have been talking so much and now you're going to play little grey mouse"

I saw the little miscvious gleam in her eyes and knew she was planning something. Out of nowhere she screamed spear and ran into Seth. They tumbled backwards into the locker room, within seconds I heard laughing and giggling my little girl has a mind of her own. I stepped into the locker room where I saw Roman gasping from air from laughter and Dean on his knees next to Aimee who was pinning Seth

" 1..2..3.. and we have a winner Aimee" He raised her hand in the air of victory before bursting out in laughter. I couldn't do anything then join them. Aimee gave Seth a massive hug before getting up and running over to hug roman after that she walked over to Dean giving him a hug. I was a bit struck by what she just did. She never hugged guys, her father always told her not to and if he did he would hit her. I watched in peace while she was mingling with the guys. Yeah I was in proud godmother mode.

**Dean/Jon's POV**  
I watched how Myrna was gleaming of pride, it looked amazing on her. Looking next to me sitting on the couch was Aimee chatting away about everything to Colby, Joe and myself.

" Thank you again for my gifts" she turned her face to me

" You welcome Aimee"

" I really like them and My mommy says she is very jealous of me for having it. She is going to watch Monday night live with me at the arena"

" You are staying to Monday"

" uhu"

" That's so cool"

" How big is the ring?"

" Why " Joe asked

" Is it just as big as it is on tv?"

" Wait you haven't been to the ring yet"

" No"

" Boys we are giving her the tour let's go" Colby jumped up and was followed by Aimee , Joe and myself. Myrna just let them walk past her

" You have to join us you know"

" thank you for what you guys are doing. I am seeing a total different Aimee"

" What do you mean" We followed Joe and Colby into the hallway as they led the way.

" Just how you guys are with her, the fact that she is hugging you and sitting so close to you on the couch. She hates hugging guys, that is something her dad taught her. And when she did hug a boy she got hit by him."

" He has hit her"

" Yeah. He has been prosecuted for it"

" He better not come to a show or anywhere else. I'll… "

" Don't Jon please don't. I do not want to get you or the boys in trouble"

" We are just your clients remember"

" Clients I start to care about" I watched as she walked away. Did she just say she cares about us, someone is actually caring about me No way. We were at the top of the stairs and I saw how Colby started walking showing Aimee our entrance. Myrna had run down to the bottom to film it all and I followed Aimee who was close by Colby. Everything about this little girl was amazing, she followed closely listen to what we told her and tried her own impression of a tough face. I helped her over the barricade and we walked into the ring. She stopped on the steel steps not sure of stepping on to the apron.

" What's wrong Aimee?" Joe asked

" I am not a wrestler, is it really ok?"

" Yes it is get in"

" Really?"

" Really"

" Really?"

" Yeah Really"

" Really?"

" Aimee stop it, you are not the Miz now get your tiny butt into that ring" We heard Myrna chuckle

" Awesome" Aimee said before she stepped into the ring, I couldn't help but laugh. She run around in the ring throwing herself against the ropes. She ran straight towards me and when she hit me I let myself drop, hello I couldn't knock a 3 year old over now can I. She giggled as she climbed on top of me and started to hit me. Joe told her how to do it and she did it well.

" And your winner by pin fall is Aimee" Colby screamed. She jumped up and started jumping around the ring. Within seconds she froze and hid behind Joe's legs. When I turned around I saw why, Randy Orton was approaching the ring.


	26. Chapter 26

**Randy's POV**  
"Randy Orton" I heard Aimee whisper

" Don't be afraid Aimee" I said in my most sweetest voice

" Are you here for a reason?" Roman spoke that guy is so annoying

" Yeah Myrna is needed for shooting a promo"

" I forgot about that, I'll be right with you" her voice sound panicky

" Na-Na can I stay here?"

" We will watch her, no problem" I heard Seth speak

" Okay but you behave young lady. Randy where do we need to go to?"

" Follow me Lovely lady" I saw how Dean rolled his eyes at the comment, whatever dude.

We walked backstage and I led her to this office kind of room. Sheamus was already there, together we ran quickly through the lines. This would be her real first promo and I noticed she was nerves.

"Don't worry you'll do fine"

" I just don't want to screw it up"

" You won't " I got the cue from Hunter to wait out of side from the camera

**Sheamus/Stephen's POV**

" You okay?" I whispered to her

" I'm fine, happy when this thing is over"

" I won't take long"

The camera guy called action and we started our promo. This promo would start the feud between Me and Randy about Myrna. It was a simple promo, Myrna and I would be discussing things for some different events I had to do when Randy barged in, complaining that she wasn't his exclusive and how she didn't spend enough time with him. The promo was done and Hunter was pleased by it.

" You did well Myrna"

" Thanks Stephen"

" Can I ask you a question, can I ride with you after the show to the next town?"

" I thought you drove with Cesaro"

" No I'm not"

" Yeah sure, you will be the one driving to"

" Perfect, than we can talk about a lot of stuff. I believe I have some explaining to do"

" Yeah you do"

I watched her as she walked off to Aimee, I really felt sorry and I needed to explain myself to her.

**Colby's POV**  
After Myrna left to do her promo we kept hanging around in the ring. Aimee just said on the steel steps watching us and we could all see she was enjoying this. She kept asking us questions about all kinds of stuff. She got back in the ring and stood next to Joe as I showed her a move. Of course she wanted to try it also. This went on for a good half an hour.

" Mister Seth, can I have a sip from your water?"

" Sure sweetheart" I handed her my bottle when I noticed a little bruise on her arm.

" What happened to you, is that from just wrestling?"

" No I was a bit to bouncy so I fell " She giggled

" Bit clumsy " Joe asked who said down in the middle of the ring, she had us working up a sweat showing her all the moves. Jon laid on his back in the ring watching the sealing

" Yeah I sometimes am"

" So are you going to school?" Joe asked her

" No not yet, Im to young still"

" So you play with Mommy and Daddy at home?" I asked her

" With Mommy"

" And Daddy " Joe asked

" Daddy is no fun, he is always sick"

" Sick?" Jon asked, I saw the look in his eyes we all knew what she ment

" Yeah he always has to go to this special hospital and Mommy and I can't see him. Last time we saw Daddy he was still sick. He was screaming in front of our house"

" Were you scared?"

" Yeah I was" We all heard her little voice crack

" You don't have to be afraid here, you are safe here" Jon said

" I know, mister Big show said he will protect me"

" We are all going to protect you" I told her, she quickly gave me a hug before spotting something behind me.

" Do you think I could sit in Mister Jerry's chair?"

" Sure I don't think he minds" Jon spoke.

Within seconds she was on the chair of Jerry, puttin on the headphones and pushing all the buttons on the desk, she got a bit scared when she talked into the microphone and she heard her voice throughout the arena. She yanked the headphone of her head and threw them on the desk. I couldn't help it but laugh. She made a pouty face and then ran past me and the ring onto the ramp. When we followed her we saw why, Myrna walked down the ramp and she ran right into her arms. Myrna scooped her up and made a little twirl with Aimee sending her into giggles.

" you girls are wearing matching outfits" Joe noticed. I grabbed my phone and took a quick picture of them too and posted it on IG. _Be aware WWE Universe, the little one is already walking the ramp like she is ready for battle and she has the same style as her godmother._

**Dean/Jon's POV**

I watched as Myrna scoped up Aimee and did a little twirl, right in front of me played a little perfect family scene. I loved the fact that they were dressed to match.

" Nice sneakers you two have"

" Cute huh" Aimee spoke

" Yeah very cute"

" I'm Hungry"

" Again, you just had lunch" Myrna spoke

" I am hungry, I want a cookie"

" No you are not getting a cookie"

"Na-na please?"

" No"

" Want a chocolate chip cookie" I asked her

" Yes and milk"

" Well let's get some" I crawled out of the ring and stood next to Myrna and Aimee. Aimee having a massive smile on her face, while Myrna gave me the stern Mommy look

" I told her no Jon"

" Well to bad, she is hanging with us now and if she wants a cookie she will get one"

" You better start walking before I am kicking your ass"

" Let's go Aimee I race you"

Before I could even speak Aimee already had ran up the ramp, I ran behind her, seeing the little girl ran between the people, her little ponytail bouncing up and down. Running through the hallway I heard her giggle and screaming to people to get out of the way because she was racing me, every time she passed someone they would cheer for her. I couldn't help but laugh. When I arrived at the catering she had just ran in before me.

" I win, I win" She said while jumping up and down while everybody was laughing

" Okay you win, cookie and milk are on me"

" Yeah "

She walked to the counter and got her cookie and some milk, I followed her and got some fruit. She looked at me weird.

" No you have to get cookie too"

" Aimee I have to watch what I eat"

" You get cookie now please"

" I will take a bit from you okay?"

" mmm Okay" I saw she was pouting, I paid for the stuff and we sat down at the table. Aimee set close by me as we watched the other superstars eat. She was full of questions why I had to watch what I eat, if I could eat pizza and what my favorite pizza was. Myrna, Joe and Colby walked in and joined us at the table. She went asking them questions, I saw how she whispers something into Myrna's ear who just nodded. She ran back to get some napkins because she made a mess.

**Myrna's POV**  
It was an adorable site so see Aimee sitting next to big Jon. She looked so at ease and for the first time she wasn't afraid of guys around her. She crawled up on my lap and watch photo's on my phone. She just had made a little plan, she wanted to share a cookie with the boys but because of their diets they couldn't enjoy it. But she just told the catering lady to get 6 cookies ready so she could pick them up and put them in their bag and in the bags of Nattie, Randy and Stephen before their trip to the next arena. I got taped on the shoulder by Nattie who had just walked into the catering, in her eyes a look of defeat.

" Hey Myrna can I talk to you for a moment?"

" Sure " Colby taped his knee to Aimee telling her to sit on his lap, which she did. I walked out following Natalya.

" Okay Nattie what's going on?"

" Actually two things first of all I have Rosa now to take care of and maybe you have noticed TJ and I are not really on speaking terms"

" I have noticed, is there anything I can do for you?"

" I don't know?" She busted out in tears. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder.

" Okay I am getting you a couple of days of after the tapings of Smackdown. I will cancel all appointments and I deal with Rosa"

" You have little Aimee"

" Nattie that wasn't a question , that is what I am doing period"

" Thank you"

" Don't thank me you take your time and work things out okay?

" Yes ma'am "

I wrapped my arms around her and give her some comfort . I spotted Rosa who ran through the hallway to comfort Nattie too.

" Rosa I believe we have never been introduced to each other. My name is Myrna"

" Nice to meet you Myrna"

" If you need help call me ?"

" I will now come on Nattie let's go to the locker room"

I watched as they walked away and I walked back into catering, I saw how Aimee was still sitting on Colby his lap listening to a story Joe was telling. Jon was paying close attention to her but I know Colby wouldn't hurt her. I picked up Aimee from his lap, placed her on my hip and she just started to play with me hair. We had some small talk before the boys left to the locker room getting ready for tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

**Myrna's POV**  
I was in my little locker room while Aimee was coloring in her colorbook. After about 30 minutes I decided to do my regular walk past all my clients. Aimee followed me around. She carried around some water bottles. When I knocked on the door of Natalya's locker room Rosa opened the door.

" Hi Myrna, come in. Ohw hello who are you little one?"

" Hi Im Aimee, Na-na is my godmother"

" Nice to meet you Aimee, are you here helping her?"

" Yes so I brought extra tissues for Natalya"

She slipped passed Rosa and ran over to Natalya, within seconds Aimee had curled up on her lap and was hugging her. I loved the seeing this side of my little girl but I also know she must have done this more than once with her own mother. Nattie calmed down by what Aimee did. Within a couple of minutes Nattie was smiling again and we left the locker room so she could get ready, We walked over to the gorilla were we found Sheamus.

**Sheamus/Stephen's POV**

Aimee was skipping in front of Myrna holding a bottle of water. Skipping over to me she handed me the bottle.

" here you go Sheamus"

" So how was meeting everyone back her little one?"

" It was so cool, there so many cool people" She helped me with the tape on my hands.

" You do know that after this show we have a long drive"

" Yeah I know but Na-na is driving and I can sleep"

' Na-na isn't driving I am"

" You're coming with us"

" Yes and I will drive"

" Yippie"

Aimee gave me a hug and ruffled my hair"

" ieuw" she said while looking at her hands

" that's what happens when you ruffle through my spiked hair"

" Na-na he is teasing me"

" No i'm not'

" yes he is look at my hands"

I saw how Myrna grabbed a towel and wiped off Aimee's hands. Aimee gave me a quick hug before my music hit and I had to go on. This road trip was going to be interesting.

**Myrna's POV**

I couldn't help but giggle at how Stephen and Aimee were acting. After Sheamus left we walked over to the Shield locker room. Walking in the boys were warming up. Dean noticed something about Aimee's shoes.

" Aimee your shoelace is lose, let me tie it for you"

" Okay" She placed her foot in front of him, While he kneeled in front of her I grabbed my phone for a little photo moment that was coming up.

Aimee wiped some hair of Dean's face and gasped. " You have a Boo-boo"

' It doesn't hurt anymore"

" What happened?"

" I had a saw blade jammed into my forehead"

" You are crazy " I guess I was right about that photomoment, the next thing I know Aimee grabs his face with her tiny little hands and places a kiss on Jon his forehead. I see how he closes his eyes just enjoying the moment.

" Don't put that online" He whispers to me

" I won't, wouldn't want to ruin your reputation"

" Na-Na can I walk the steps with them?"

" Not down to the arena but I guess we could"

" Then we better start walking"

It must have looked weird seeing the Shield walking down the hallway with a little girl in their middle. But somehow it also fitted, there she was little Aimee following Joe as he lead the way, holding hands with Colby as she looked up to Jon. I grabbed my phone, made a snapshot and posted it on IG. _Watch out WWE Universe, the future 4__th_ _member is being trained already._

When we reached the top of the stairs, I pulled Aimee close to me so they could prepare for the match. When it was almost time she stuck out her arms to Colby who went in for the hug right away, after that Joe and then Jon. I saw how he held her for a long couple of seconds, like he didn't want to let go. Their music played and he put her down, putting on his game face it scared me a bit. He looked tough and scary right away, Aimee pulled me out of my thoughts and we made our way backstage. When she recognized the surroundings she ran right towards catering picking up the cookies, I followed her around when she ran into the different locker rooms stuffing the cookies in their bags. We heard the music of The Shield play through the arena and we ran back to our own locker room.

"Do you think they will like the little suprise?"

" I bet they love it "

" I want a ring name too?"

" What why?"

" Well I know that Dean is not Dean's real name and Seth is not Seth's real name and Roman isn't Roman's name. Sheamus his real name is Stephen and Natalya is Nattie's ring name"

" That's true, Seth's real name is Colby, Dean's real name is Jonathan but we always say Jon and Roman's real name is Joseph but we always say Joe. So why do you want a name? "

" Well You don't want fans to take photo's of me or know my real name, So I want a ring name like Colby does"

" Okay we will figure out a good one for you"

" Awesome"

" Now lets hurry because Stephen is done and we have to get on the road soon, because it is a long drive to the next town."

" Can i sleep in the car?"

" But of course you can"

" Yeah "

**Stephen / Sheamus POV**

I walked over to the locker room of Myrna, when I knocked on the door I was greeted by little Aimee who was already holding her backpack ready to go.

" Are you ready to go?"

" Yes sir, Na-na said I could sleep in the car, so can I get my blankie from the back of the car?"

" Sure sweetheart"

Myrna walked out and we left the arena. Aimee was skipping in front of us, When we walked in the carpark some fans could see us and started screaming. Not just for me but also for Myrna since her promo was on this night and Aimee who they kept calling little one. She was spooked by it and hid a bit behind my legs. When we arrived at the car, I opened the trunk and put my bags in it. Myrna was already putting Aimee in her car seat.

" Blankie!"

" Just a second sweetheart" I grabbed the blanket and walked over to her side of the car. Opening the car door she was already sticking her hands out for her blanket, I wrapped her up and gave her a little kiss on her cheek,

" You tickle"

" Thats because of my beard"

" Then shave"

" Aahw Sheamus has himself a little girlfriend " I heard the voice of Summer Rae behind me

" We are leaving"

" Tell Myrna she shouldn't get involved with the stuff that is going on between me and Nattie

" You are a meanie Summer Rae I don't like you and I am not little"

" Ohw hush LITTLE ONE, the grown ups are talking"

" Summer Rae, don't you dare to speak to her like that and if you have a problem with me pull on your big girl panties and face me. And Nattie is my client so I will get involved, now get that skinny sorry ass of you back to your car we are done here and leaving" Yes Myrna was a good godmother

" What ever but I warn you don't get in my way"

" Oohw I will"

We got in the car and drove off, I looked in the rearview mirror seeing Aimee sulking

" What's going on Aimee?"

" I am not a little one"

I looked at Myrna and we both bursted out in laughter, yeah this little girl has a mind of her own indeed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Myrna's POV an Hour into the drive**

" Na- Na have you came up with a ring name already for me?"  
" No not yet "  
" A ring name? " Stephen asked  
" Yes I hate little one and Na-na doesn't want people to know my real name"  
" So that is why you want a ring name?"  
" Yeah"  
" Okay well it is a long ride coming up so we must figure out something"  
" Na-na what does my name mean?"  
" Aimee means loved one in French, my name Myrna means loved one in Irish"  
" That's funny so our names means the same"  
" Well you are both lovely ladies " Stephen spoke  
" Thank you, does that navigation system works?"  
" Yeah the ride should take about 2,5 hours"  
" LOLA" Aimee screamed from the back  
" Lola?" Both Stephen and I asked  
" My ring name. LO from lovely and LA from Lady"  
" I actually like it, it fits you" Stephen spoke  
" Lola it will be than"

I heard her laugh in the back and being all happy with herself. I texted all my clients saying that if they want to mention Aimee in the media they can use her ring name Lola which she just created. Nattie sended me a message right away saying that she would mention it to all the divas and that she loved the name of Lola. With the message she also sended me a picture of the cookie she found in her bag. I showed the picture to Aimee who started giggling right away, her little plan was coming along perfectly.

" I'm a little hungry do you have snacks Na-na?" I know what she was doing, getting Stephen to find his cookie  
" I do sweetheart I have a little apple"  
" You got something in that bag for me to?" Stephen asked, poor thing walking right in to our trap  
" I don't know do you have something in your bag?"  
" No i don't"  
" Yes you do"  
" It can't be Aimee I haven't put anything in it"  
" Well look" Aimee held up the cookie so he could see it in the rear view mirror  
" How did that get there? " he asked surprised  
" Suprise, Na-na always says take care of your clients, so I helped her "

He blew her a kiss in the mirror and reached back to get the cookie, I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture this was so going online.

**Dean/Jon's POV  
**I heard my phone going off indicting I had a message, Joe who was sitting next to me grabbed his own phone and read the message out loud.

" Myrna send us a message in the group chat saying that if we want to talk about Aimee in the media we should use the name Lola. Apparently that is now her ring name that she came up with herself"  
" We can do that" I spoke, I know Myrna wanted to protect Aimee from the media  
" Why is she also asking if we checked our bags, Aimee had put something in it? And if we find it we should take a picture with it" Colby asked  
" Oohw now I know why she was whispering with Myrna "  
" Why Jon? "  
" Open up our bags, I think we have some snacks with us "

I heard how Colby zipped open his bag and going through it, Joe was doing the same thing next to me. Colby started laughing and opened up my bag.

" Dude she got us cookies " Joe laughed  
' Because I didn't get a cookie at catering, she told me I had to get a cookie"  
" She takes after Myrna always making sure we are taking care off"  
" I knew she was up to something "  
" Well we should obey her right, lets take a picture "

I pulled up in to a parking lot, Colby gave me my cookie and we took a crazy selfie. I normally don't do that but it was for a good cause. Colby sended it to Myrna and then called her.

" Hi boys "  
" Can we talk to our little cookiemonster? " Colby did the talking  
" I am not little, but I am a cookiemonster "  
" Thank you for the cookies "  
" You're welcome. Are you already at the hotel ?"  
" No we have 3 more hours to drive, we left a bit later after you did"  
" Okay, well I'm going to sleep you see you later in the hotel bye"  
" Bye Sweetheart"

Colby hung up the phone and we drove off towards the hotel. I couldn't help but smile, this little one was amazing, I hope I will be blessed someday with a little girl like her.

**Myrna's POV  
**I laughed at the pictures the boys sended me, of course Randy felt to good for taking a picture. Mister Diva, I showed Aimee the pictures and she was very pleased with herself that the surprise worked out so well. I made a little collage of all the photo's and posted this on IG _Already working as a P.A My little Lola made sure the all clients had cookies for their roadtrip. #proudgodmother. _After that I saw the photo of Jon and Aimee I took before and decided to send this one to Jon, he might like it. Aimee kept tossing a bit in her chair and when I turned back I saw she was sleeping. I noticed Stephen watching her also in the rear view mirror.

" She is so peaceful when she's asleep"  
" I warned you all that she is an energy tornado"  
" Yeah you did. Myrna?"  
" Yes?'  
" I want to apologize for digging in to your past"  
" Why did you do that?"  
" Will you let me finish when I tell you? "  
" Yeah"  
" Well I told you that before we even met I knew your name, and that it sounded so familiar"  
" Yes you did and that you contacted your grandmother"  
" I did, I told her about you. She told me we have met before"  
" How is that possible I would remembered that"  
" My bag, can you reach it? " He pointed out to the backseat  
" Yeah "  
" In the front there is a little notebook take it out, there is a picture in it"

I reached over for the bag, in the front was a little black notebook and grabbed the picture. When I took a look at it I saw a little boy with red hair holding a tiny little infant in his arms, next to him was a woman sitting that I didn't recognize

" Now look at it and tell me what you see "  
" A young boy holding a baby, his brother or sister? "  
" Do you know who that boy is?"  
" ehm No"  
" Really you can't tell by the hair"  
" It can't be"  
" Yes Myrna that's me, holding you"

I kept staring at the picture, this was the first time I saw a actual picture of myself. I never had real baby pictures of myself.

" The woman next to you?"  
" My mom"  
" How, Stephen I don't understand" My voice cracked how could this be  
" Your mom and my mom were close friends. My mom still talks about your Mom, about Enya and her little girl. She was so proud of your Mom after what happened with Jerry and how she got back up and she was so proud of you and of Alex also. "  
" Does your Mom have more pictures of me and you and maybe of my Mom? "  
" She has whole books full of them, keep this one. I made copy for you. If we do the tour through Europe and we visited Ireland come home with me. My mom can tell you amazing stories about Enya and you can see the photo's "  
" That would be amazing, maybe I can close some chapters. Jerry never tells me anything about her, Pia told me little bits of her but not much either and wel Alex he has a hard time speaking about her"  
" Who is Pia, I never heard that name before?"  
" Pia is my godmother, she was an old friend of my mom"  
" Is she Alex his godmother too?"  
" No, Jerry hates her, he tried to break all contact between me and Pia. When I was about 12 I found out about Pia being my godmother. She told me stories about my mom, it is because of her I know I have Irish blood. Pia told me that my Mom was an amazing Gaelic speaker, that she would drive her nuts sometimes when she spoke Gaelic. To feel closer to my Mom I started learning Gaelic. "  
" Does Alex talk about her, I mean after all she is also his Mom"  
" That is all we really share, being born from the same womb. He is my half brother and he doesn't know any better than not to speak about Mom. I think Jerry made him do that"  
" Has he ever been to the grave? "  
" The grave? You must been mistaken my mother was cremated"

He turned the car to the side of the road stopping it and looking at me. His blue eyes big full of fear, I must have looked terrified, I felt my body shaking.

" Myrna your mother was never cremated"  
" Yes she was" I couldn't keep my voice from cracking  
" Myrna your mother's grave is on the land off the O'Farrelly's. Your mother wanted to be buried in her home, Ireland. My mother took personal care of that she would be buried there. "  
" My mother's grave is in Ireland?" I felt the tears well up  
" You never knew?"  
" No, Stephen please don't tell me you are lying" He just shook his head No.

I bursted out in tears, my dear mother is buried in Ireland and I never knew. All these years I wanted to visit her, close a chapter, find answers and every time I would come up empty handed. Jerry had lied to me all those years. I wanted my mom, I wanted something that was hers. I wanted to pay my respects to her. I needed fresh air. Since the car stood still I took off my seatbelt and opened the car door. Stepping in to the cold air I felt like more crying.. I took a couple of steps before I dropped to my knees and started crying uncontrollably The sound of another car door opening and closing filled the air and I felt how Stephen wrapped his massive arms around me. He let me cry into his chest. I kept asking him why, why did Jerry lie to me, why didn't I know but most off all why did she had to die. I felt how Stephen rubbed my back trying to calm me down. Looking up I saw the celtic warrior crying silent tears, he didnt even tried to hide them. While I watched the tears roll down his face, I felt how this thumbs run across myself trying to wipe the tears I way I was crying. He bend over and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

" I will take you to Ireland and I will protect you. I have to I made that promise to my family. You are now a piece of that family. I know there is more to your story but that we will discuss later"  
" Thank you " I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt the strength is his arms when he pulled me closer.  
" Let's get back to the car and on the road. Try to sleep some"  
" That isnt really nice to you"  
" Myrna don't worry you just got a lot of information you need to deal with"

We got back in the car and drove off. He was right I needed to progress this all. Looking to my left I saw the emotions runs over his face, he had placed his massive hand on my knee and started to rub it I felt myself falling asleep underneath his touch. I felt safe for once in a long while.


	29. Chapter 29

**Stephen/Sheamus POV**

I felt how she fell asleep underneath my touch. She had been shaking for a while but that had stopped, looking back in the rearview mirror I saw the peaceful face of Aimee sleeping. While driving through little towns and long empty roads. I needed to fill the car with gas, i pulled up at the first upcoming gas station which was empty. While pumping gas I could look in to the car, I watched Myrna sleep, so beautiful, so peaceful, I couldn't believe she didn't knew about her mothers grave. When I would meet Jerry he better be ready for a big brogue kick in the face. I got back in the car and grabbed my phone since I had a notification on twitter from Myrna. I saw the photo collage she made with all the cookies pictures. Payback girl, I took my phone and made a photo of the three of us. Aimee and Myrna sleeping while I made a funny face. I threw it online with the caption _Who Is Who's P.A now, driving Myrna and Lola around. I need a raise #hardworkingpeople _. She was going to hate me for it but I would live.

**Arriving at the Hotel.  
****Myrna's POV  
**I woke up when Stephen parked the car.

" How did you sleep?"  
" good I guess "  
" lets go we are here"  
" Stephen?"  
" yes?"  
" I haven't said thank you. So Thank you "  
" No need. You should know i'll always have your back "  
" i know so Thank you "

We got out of the car, I opened the door the be greeted by a sort of awake Aimee. She wanted to walk herself so I let her. Grabbing the stuff from the car we walked into the lobby. We checked in and went to our rooms. Stephen waved us goodbye when we walked out of the elevator. Entering the room I quickly threw my stuff on the floor and tried helping Aimee get to bed.

" Na-na do you have blankie?"  
" ooh shoot, blankie is still in the car"  
" I dont want to sleep without blankie "  
" Then we have to walk down to the car "  
" dont want to walk its cold outside "  
" Aimee I can't leave you here"  
" Yes you can mommy leaves me alone all the time"  
" She does what?"  
" Leaves me alone all the time. I can lock the door and you can take the key, I won't open up for anybody"  
" You don't open up for anybody okay?"  
" Promise"

She stuck out her pinky, while I made the pinky promise I grabbed the keys to the car. I heard how she followed me to the door and locked it right after I stepped into the hallway. She had done this before and I was not liking the idea of it at all. I quickly made my way over to the elevator, arriving in the lobby I saw some more superstars coming into the hotel. I greeted them quickly before running over to the car. It was freezing cold and I was just wearing my simple tshirt jeans and sneakers. I should have brought my vest. Opening the car I luckily found her blanket. I grabbed it and also her little toy that she had left. When I stepped back to close the door and lock it, I heard a deep voice behind me.

" WHat are you doing here?"  
" Goddamn it Jon" I heard him give his lunatic laughter, ASSHOLE!  
" Your face is so funny"  
" That wasnt funny, now if you excuse me I have to drop this off"  
" A blanket?"  
" Aimee's blanket, she won't sleep without it"  
" Oohw okay, which floor are you girls on?"  
" The 5th why? "  
" Just wanted to know, Myrna have you been crying? "

I looked in the window of the car door and still saw some tear stains on my face, shit how do I cover this one up

" Answer me honestly " His voice a deep angry tone  
" Yeah, but its a bit hard to explain why. "  
" Start trying"  
" Jon It has to do something with my past, i can't explain it right now okay. I have to ask you to trust me a bit. "  
" Myrna don't play the I haven't found your jacket yet stuff."  
" Actually I did found your jacket"  
" What… How… I thought it was gone" His eyes were in a state of shock  
" I pulled some strings, but I haven't hold it physically so until that moment I don't have it"  
" I will keep to my part of the deal, will you?"  
" Yes Jon, I will. PLease I need to go up to Aimee"  
" I walk with you"

We walked into the lobby in a peaceful silence, entering the elevator he called Joe about the room number and telling him that he would walk me to the room. When we arrived at the floor he followed me. I knocked on the door and then opened the door with my key. Aimee was right behind the door and looked surprised when Jon was standing next to me.

" Did you like the cookie?" Aimee ran into the hallway holding on to his jeans  
" I loved it Aimee, thank you for taking such good care of us"  
" Aimee come on, Jon wants to sleep to and I got your blanket"  
" Jon will you tuck me in? " She asked in her most sweetest voice  
" Aimee he wants to go to bed"  
" Sure I can tuck you in" He scooped her up, put his luggage in the room and walks over to the bed. She was already in her Pj's and had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He plopped on the bed with her making it some little wrestling act. I heard her giggle and him laugh. He then tucked her in and made sure her blanket was all around here. Laying next to her he played with her hair while she was talking up a storm. The only thing I could do was stare at a beautiful moment that I thought I would never see. A family moment that I never had. THat of a loving grown up enjoying his time with a little child.

**Dean/Jon's POV  
**I couldnt help it but wonder was this ever going to be mine. I layed down next to little Aimee who was now telling me all about her stuffed animal who had so many stitches because he always had to fight her daddy. Myrna sat down next to Aimee on her other side and ruffled the little girls hair.

" give Jon a hug, it is time for you to go to sleep"  
" just one more minute "  
" aimee " Myrna did in her stern mommy voice  
" okay"

The little girl turned to me and wrapped her tiny arms around me, I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and felt how she layed her head down on my shoulder. Is this realy happening?

" I could stay for one more minute"  
" Jon!" Myrna raised her voice  
" Ow Hush "  
" Yeah Jon is staying " Aimee sayed while jumping up and down on the bed. I saw how Myrna grabbed her little ankle and yanked her down.  
" Na-na no wrestling move"  
" No Na-Na thats not nice" I mimmicked Aimee's voice. " But we can do this " I grabbed a pillow and started a pillow fight. I never heard so much laughter from both Myrna and Aimee. it felt great to be a part of this and specialy when Aimee decided to hide behind me I had to protect her. I pinned Myrna underneath me, looking in her eyes I saw something that I hadnt seen in ages. Someone who was enjoying my presence for me and not for me being Dean Ambrose. I was brought back by Aimee hitting her Pillow on my head. I rolled off Myrna and pretended to be knock out by Aimee. She laughed even harder.

" I win, I win"  
" What did you do to Jon?"  
" I beated him"  
" Well you better get him back up he needs to go to his room"  
" OKay I know just the way"

I felt how she crawled over the bed slowly making her way over to me. Before I knew it she jumped on me and started to tickle me I couldnt stop laughing and I rolled off the bed on to the floor. Both girls stopped right away and looked at me with shock in their eyes. It wasnt until I started laughing they knew I was okay.

" Okay enough fun, Aimee time to go to bed" Myrna spoke  
" Thank you Jon for the fun" Aimee said while she slipped off the bed and wrapped her arms around me  
" You are very welcome cookiemonster"  
" Have a great night Jon" Myrna spoke as she helped me up  
" You too sleep tight" I walked towards the door and grabbed my luggage, Aimee came running for a last hug. I scooped her up and was reward with a big kiss on the cheek.  
" Sweet dreams Jon" Myrna took her from me and hold the door open for me  
" Hope you enjoy the photo's I send you"  
" My phone died on my so I will see them in a second"  
" Okay well good night"  
" Good night Myrna"

I walked through the door and heard how she closed it behind me. I couldnt wipe the massive smile off my face. I didn't feel like leaving their room. I knocked on the door of the room I shared with the boys, a sleepy Colby opened up the door. Walking into the room I saw Joe was still awake.

"Dude what took you so long ?"  
"Nothing, I was chilling with Aimee alright "  
" you didn't mind spending some extra time with Myrna also "  
" what do you mean?"  
" Your a changing man Jon, I think Myrna has something to do with that. In a positive way "  
" Maybe "  
" You still plan on making her life a living hell ?"  
" If I have to I will "  
" Don't believe you. Anyway do you want the bed or the couch ?"  
" I'll take the couch, goodnight Joe"  
" Goodnight "

I watched as Joe walked into the bedroom were Colby was already sleeping. Pulling out the couch I made the bed and got changed. I grabbed my phone charger and plugged it in. After a couple of minutes I heard the sound indication I had a message. Opening it was from Myrna, seeing those photos made my heart skip a beat. Seeing me with little Aimee made on thing very clear. I am not going to hurt Myrna. And I am going to fight for her and little Aimee


	30. Chapter 30

**The next Morning Myrna's POV**  
I woke up with little Aimee sitting on the edge of the bed, She was playing with her stuffed animal and she had turned the tv on and cartoons were filling the room with sounds. When she noticed I woke up she curled up against me underneath the blankets.

" I had fun last night with Jon"  
" Did you?"  
" Why does daddy never has pillow fights with me?"  
" Mommy plays with you right?"  
" Not always. She is more busy with Daddy and working sometimes it likes she forgot me"  
" Mommy does love you"  
" Can't I stay a bit longer with you Na-na"  
" Aimee you can't trust me when you see Mommy on monday you want to go home "  
" Can we go swim today please?"  
" Sure we can. Do you have a bathing suit with you?"  
" Yeah "  
" Well lets go get dressed and then to breakfast and after that we can go swim"

She jumped up from the bed and went into the bathroom she always wanted to it herself, wich meant at the end I had to wipe away toothpaste from pretty much everywhere. I grabbed my phone because it kept buzzing. I had a twitter notification and a message. Opening twitter first I saw the picture Stephen had posted online. I couldn't help but laugh but he would pay for it. I replied to the message

_Cute WWESHEAMUS to bad you forget I got pictures of you too_

After that I opened the chat seeing it was a private one with Jon, geez how did he figure that one out.

_J: Thank you for the photo's  
__M: You're welcome  
__J : Hope you didn't mind what I did last night  
__M: Actually no. Aimee just told me how much fun she had. she doesn't have that at home  
__J: Glad to hear she had fun. So are you coming to the gym?  
__M: Nope I have a date with the pool and a little girl who is going to jump in and out of it to many times.  
__J: You're stealing my catch phrase  
__M: So what are you going to do about it?  
__J: Just be aware you might get dragged down under  
__M : Almost scared but thanks for trying  
__J: You should be scared, for this hottie with a naughty body  
__M: You are watching Deadliest Catch because that's a phrase Jake harris uses for his father  
__J: DAMN! how do you know?  
__M: I used to work for Discovery Channel remember, I worked alot with those guys!  
__J: Aha I see well enjoy your day._

I got up from the bed when I heard Aimee was done in the bathroom. Walking over to my suitcase I found this simple black bathing suit. When i entered the bathroom it was surprisingly clean. I quickly showered got dressed and was ready for breakfast. We grabbed my bag with some of our things in it and went downstairs towards the restaurant. Arriving we saw some of the superstars having breakfast, both aimee and i had a small breakfast. Rosa was looking a bit lost, Aimee waved to her signaling to join us

" good morning Ladies "  
"Good Morning Rosa, you looked a bit lost "  
" I miss having Nattie around, since i'm back I don't have a lot of friends around here"  
" I thought you and Summer Rae were close "  
"No not anymore, she started dating a guy I really liked "  
" I don't like Summer Rae either, she is a meanie " Aimee said while taking a bite from her pancake  
" As you might understand we don't like her either " I said while ruffling Aimee's hair.  
" did you had to do something to do with Her an Nataly's match?"  
" I can not confirm nor deny that"  
" Yeah Na-na has made that match" Aimee said while taking another bite of her pancake  
" Aimee" I said in my shocked voice

Rosa just laughed when Aimee said that and winked at me. We ate our breakfast when Ryback walked over to us. I could see that he was looking for the right words to say, he rubbed his hand along his bald head.

" How can I help you Ryan?"  
" I don't know how to ask you this without being rude. There is a rumour going around that you will soon have a spot open for a new client?"  
" What do you mean?" Of course I knew what he meant, the promo got a lot of attention  
" The Randy and Sheamus feud"  
" One of them will lose me as their P.A, something the WWE Universe isn't aware of yet. But let me guess you want that spot?"  
" Well…I ….. Yeah I do"  
" Why me Ryan?"  
" Because of all the stories I have heard, I know your not long with the company but I hear the Shield guys brag about you all the time"  
" He is right Myrna, I hear Nattie also telling great stories about you" Rosa backed him up  
" That's really sweet of you to say Ryan, of you too Rosa. Let me see what I can do, Can't make any promises though"  
" I also want to apply for that spot " Rosa whispered

Ryan nodded when he walked away, we enjoyed our breakfast and walked over to the swimming pool when we were done. Aimee was eager to get into the pool, luckily for us we were all alone. I took a picture when she was standing on the edge watching over the complete pool. _Our little moment of peace, enjoying a swim in a pool that we have all to ourselves #littleblessing_

Aimee jumped in and started swimming even for a 3 year old she was already a great swimmer and she didnt need any wings for it. Only the deep end still was a bit scary to her. I took my camera out. When I worked at Discovery Channel I had gotten this special underwater camera and I loved trying out new stuff with it. Jumping in to the water I started taking photo's of Aimee under water, some turned out to be absolutly stunning. After an hour Aimee started waving at someone. When I wanted to turn to see who it was I was pulled under water. JON! When I came up for air he was looking at me his eyes sparkeling because of the fun he was having.

" I warned you "  
" Jackass"  
" Na-na that's a bad word" Aimee said while sitting on the edge between Joe and Colby. I looked around and realised I was in the pool with the three most wanted guys of WWE, every fan girl would kill me right now if they could. I swam to the edge and placed my camera on it. Colby grabbed it right away.  
" We didn't break it did we"  
" Shit Myrna I didn't realised you were holding that. Is it broken? I will buy you a new one" Jon started rambeling, his eyes big out of shock. I started laughing  
" Got you to, It is a special underwater camera, it is ment to be used in the water"  
" You little …."  
" No bad words" Aimee screamed from the lounge bed she was now sitting on  
" Ok Ma'am " Jon made a mocking bow to her what sended her in to giggles.  
" Can I see some pictures " Colby asked while grabbing the camera  
" Woow these are stunning, you took them?" Joe asked he was watching with Colby  
" Wait who's foot is that?"  
" What do you mean?"

He turned the camera to me and Jon, we were both hanging on the edge of the pool

" The one with the tattoo"  
" That's mine, I have a tattoo on my foot "  
" What, why didn't I know my P.A was just as inked up as I am" Joe stated  
" I got one on my wrist as well, the anchor" I lifted my arm up showing them the tattoo  
" That's pretty" Joe grabbed my wrist and rubbed his thumb over it  
" What does the quote on your foot mean?" Colby was still stuck with his nose in my camera  
" It says Semper Ad Meliora and it means always towards the better things"  
" A reminder?" Jon asked  
" Yeah you can say that"

We heard some more people coming in, looking up I saw Rosa and Alicia Fox coming in.

" Hope you don't mind we are joining you?" Rosa asked  
" Ofcourse not, jump right in"

We had another hour of fun when Alicia watch the photo's. She and Colby had been obsessed with my camera.

" Myrna, can I try something with your camera in the water?"  
" Sure what do you want to do?"  
" You need to be my model"  
" Me?"  
" Yeah, can you like sit on the floor of the pool for like a little while. I want to do like those mermaid shots"  
" Uhm yeah sure let's try"

I dove in the water and set on the bottom off the pool on my knees, I had taken my hair out of the bun I had in and now it was flowing around my head, I heard Alicia snapped some shots . I came up from the bottom to get some air.

" Those pictures are gorgeous, Myrna you should use the photo's"  
" Enough, you're just saying that to make me feel good"  
" Joe, Colby, Jon we need you opinion"  
" No we don't  
" Yes we do, What do you think of this pictures"

The boys grabbed the camera and looked at the photo, I watch the emotions run over the boys faces

" Myrna, these are stunning" Colby spoke  
" Yeah they are Alicia is right" Joe agreed with Alicia, who started to talk up a storm about how we should these photo's for a diva's photoshoot and that I had to be in it. Jon didn't reply but no one noticed except me. I kept my mouth shut but watched his face.


	31. Chapter 31

**Jon/Dean POV**

I kept my mouth shut because I was blown away by the pictures I saw. Those pictures were stunning. I watched as she and Alicia climbed out of the pool while they kept talking, even when she climbed out she looked stunning. Aimee had fallen asleep on the lounge chair I was sitting on, the little girl all curled up in a ball wrapped up in this big towel. Myrna had noticed as well and was now wrapping her own towel around her, throwing a t shirt on she started to pack her stuff.

" You are going back to the room?"

" Yeah I'm going to get this girl in the shower and then get my stuff ready for tonight"

" Do we have a busy night?" I never asked that so I didn't know why I did it now.

" Not really, so if it's okay with you three I would like to sit in the crowd with Aimee, just watching the show"

" Myrna you don't have to ask that" Joe stated

" You are my clients remember, I work for you "

" Sure you can sit at the crowd, just let us know where"

" Why"

" So we can watch you"

" You should keep your eyes in the ring"

" You have Aimee with you, that's why. We want to be able to help if we need to" Joe explained in his calm voice. He was always watching out for her and Aimee.

" Okay"

I watched as she wanted to pick up Aimee, the bag she had around her arm slipped and woke Aimee up. Myrna nodded for Aimee to get up because they were leaving.

" I dont want to walk Na-Na"

" You have too sweetie, I can't carry you"

" I'll carry you " Joe spoke, Dude really I wanted to do that.

" Thank you Joe" Aimee whispered

I saw how she wrapped her arms around his neck and I felt a shooting pain through my body. Was I jealous of my own brother? We left the pool, got into the elevator and went up. Aimee had fallen asleep again on Joe his shoulder. I saw how he closed his eyes, I shouldn't be jealous of him he is missing his little girl. And Aimee is giving him the feeling that he is holding his own little girl now. When we reached the floor he slowly followed her to the room she was staying in. Colby and I left to our own room. Minutes later Joe joined us.

" Are you okay ?" Colby asked him

" Jon if you ever hurt Aimee or Myrna, I will make sure that is the last thing in life you will do"

" I won't" I stated, Colby looked at me and then at Joe he never saw this one coming

" Joe what's going on?"

" Nothing alright just leave me alone for a second" He said while leaving the room

" He misses Jo-jo " Colby just nodded

We heard how Joe was talking on the phone in the other room and from what we could hear he was talking to his girls. We left him alone and started to get ready for tonight.

**Myrna's POV**

**At the Arena**

We had arrived at the arena a bit early, although there wasn't much to do I still felt like checking on my clients making sure they had everything. Aimee was skipping next to me when I was approached by Stephanie

" Hello Myrna, Hello Aimee"

" Hello Misses Boss Lady" Aimee giggled

" Hello Stephanie, how can I help you"

" I saw the pictures Alicia made of you in the pool. I must say they are absolutely stunning. I would like to have a Diva photoshoot inspired on those photo's and I want you to be in it as well. I discussed this with Hunter, since the feud of Sheamus and Randy is building up to be this great fight and you are the main subject we want you to get more seen by the WWE Universe. So that will mean a photoshoot and we want to interview you for the magazine and website. I know we said building it up slow but plans are changing. "

" I am a bit overwhelmed by this all"

" We will guide you all the way, Natalya already said she is willing to help you and from what I understand so are the Bella Twins, Rosa and Alicia"

" I just dont want to embarrass anyone or make the company look bad"

" Myrna, maybe you haven't noticed yet but there is a little fanbase for you already growing, Emma not so much because she wants to build it up slowly. Maybe you can be the one that is clearing the road for her"

" If those divas are willing to help I will do it. I have to admit I am already nervous for it."

" Don't be you will do fine"

Just as quick as she stopped me she left again, Okay she told me that the wanted to make me more seen and that I had a fanbase? This weird P.A a fanbase, she must be kidding. Aimee tucked on my shirt because she wanted to keep going. We walked into the locker room of Stephen where he was doing his hair. Aimee was mesmerized by it, he watched her in the mirror as she studied each detail of him doing his hair.

"Does it look good Aimee?"

" Yes it does, You use more hairspray and gel then Na-Na does"

" That is because I don't have to spike up my hair like that"

" So where is your Sheamus shirt? You are always wearing that Shield Shirt"

" I don't have one" Stephen acted like he was hurt and shocked…. And the Oscar goes to …

" But are you getting one?"

" Yes we are right Na-na?"

" Yes we are but we now have to check up in my other clients "

She waved at Stephen and gave him a hug before we left the locker room and walked in to the one of the Shield. Joe was a bit off his game. Aimee jumped on the couch talking to Colby while I walked over to Joe, Jon was no where to be found.

" Are you okay Joe?"

" Yeah I am "

" You are a terrible liar, you know that "

" I am not lying" Looking at him I could tell he was tearing up

" Before you know it you're back home"

" How did you? "

" Joe I may not be Aimee's biological mother, but that doesn't mean I don't have that motherly instinct. I miss her when she is not around. And I know you miss your girls too. I saw that when you held Aimee this afternoon, it is okay to miss them. They miss you too "

" Thank you, Sorry that I am a bit off " He wrapped his massive arms around me and I felt tiny but I did feel those arms. Hello guns…. Do Not get distracted Myrna

" You are welcome, if there is anything I can do for you please let me know okay?"

" I will"

Out of nowhere Jon walked in with a bag, he dropped it next to Aimee on the couch. She was curious and looked at him with big eyes.

" You can open it, its for you" You don't have to tell Aimee that twice

" T-shirts " Aimee screamed while she picked them all out of the bag. " Thank you"

" Your welcome, I heard Sheamus didn't like you wearing our shirt"

" But you got me a second Shield shirt " She giggled

" Yes but don't tell him " She ran up to him and hugged him

" So where are you girls sitting?" Colby asked

" Right next to where you guys climb over the barricade"

" Awesome so we will be able to watch you two"

" Na-na has a photoshoot coming " Aimee said while trying on her new shirts with Joe helping her

" You do?" All boys turned their heads towards me. Please can the floor split open right now

" Aimee, you were not suppose to tell that"

" It's a Diva photoshoot"

" Aimee!"

" What are they going to do Aimee?" Colby asked her sweetly, dude I should hit you at the back of your head, you know she has a crush on you and will answer you.

" Like the photoshoot Alicia and Na-Na did in the pool"

" Those pictures were stunning " Joe spoke, did Jon just gave him a dirty look?

" We will see how they turn out, They want me do more promos and stuff like that, I will get interviewed for the website and magazine. So much for building up slowly"

" But Myrna that's awesome" Jon spoke

" I am just really nervous about it. I don't want to make the company look bad. You guys have had years of experience, I am just a greenhorn"

" A what?"

" Greenhorn, oohw shoot I mean a newbie. Greenhorn is a term the captains used."

" We will help you with cutting promos"

" Thanks guys, looks like I am going to be more in the gym must look good next to all the divas"

" Will you stop criticizing yourself?" Jon his voice filled with annoyance, Joe and Colby nodded.

" Aimee put a shirt on we need to go to our places" Can this conversation be over please

" Don't change the subject" Colby looked at me a serious look on his face

" I am done, I am wearing Nattie's shirt, since she is not here"

" Perfect I bet she will love it. Now put on your cap and give the guys a hug we need to go"

Aimee did as she was told and gave the guys a hug, I saw how Jon gave me a weird look.

" Myrna…"

" Good luck boys, kick some ass"

I scooped up Aimee and we left the locker room. Yes I was insecure about my body and now that I had to do this photoshoot with the divas it made me even more aware how out of shape I am.


	32. Chapter 32

**Myrna's POV**

We were walked over to our seats by one of the security guys we all called King. He was a big dark guy, Aimee loved him, when she was backstage he would always watch over her. They had this special new protocol since the day they knew Aimee would be with me. Everything to keep her safe, I was grateful for that. Aimee was sitting next to me and jumping up and down. She was ready to go. She enjoyed the whole show, we were watching a diva's tag team match and she was cheering for the girls. I kept taking pictures from her and decided to post them after the show, otherwise I would give away where we were located. King kept an eye on use throughout the whole show. The funkadactyles won and Aimee was jumping up cheering even louder. Trinity spotted her and ran over to give her a hug. Of course all the fans loved that and started cheering. I noticed how King walked over to the little path that was going between the seats. I motioned Aimee to come close because the Shield would make their entrance They were the main event. She stood on her chair when I noticed they would walk right passed her, Now I know why Chris made sure we had these seats. Their theme started and the crowd went wild, I heard how all the fangirls started to scream the name of the boys. I had to keep a straight face not too laugh but I sounded so weird hearing the girls scream their names. I spotted Colby he was the first one coming down. His eyes were scanning the crowd. He smiled when he spotted Aimee and nudged Jon and Joe, pointing at us. Of course all the fangirls followed him and they noticed me and Aimee. Colby you really had to do that. Walking down they were touched by so many people that I would get scared. When they reached Aimee and me, Colby stuck out his fist for her to bump and then I had to do it. Jon just winked at me while Joe gave a little nod. They jumped the barricade and went against Rybaxel and Rob van Dam. For 10 minutes it was an interesting and pretty hard match.

" Na-na people keep looking at me all the time"

" They can't see your face and don't worry King is here, I am here and the boys are here"

She was calmed a bit by my words and went back to watching the match. I took a quick look around and I saw how fans were looking at me, people nudging each other whispering things. It made me feel a bit uneasy. King had noticed to and nodded at me that he would look out for us. Turning my head back to the match, I saw how Jon his eyes were scanning around making sure Aimee and I were safe. Joe was controlling the match, giving Rob van Dam a massive spear he won the match. Aimee jumped up and down at her seat. I got up as well and started to clap. Colby made a mocking bow. They jumped off the apron and started walking around the ring. They took pictures with fans, I scooped up Aimee and I wanted to leave when I was stopped by a fan

" Are you Myrna Crowley, the P.A. of the Shield"

" Yes that would be me"

" Ohw can I please take a picture with you?"

" Ehm Yeah sure" I saw that King was standing close by me

" Let me take her" King's deep voice spoke, while he took Aimee for me

" Ohw my god, is that Lola? Can I take a picture with her too?"

" No Lola won't take any photo's with fans "

The girl just nodded and we took some pictures together, she made me sign all kinds of stuff and even more fans noticed that I was there.

" Oh My God Its Myrna and Lola" I heard a fan scream, with in seconds people were walking over to me, I turned my face to King

" Take my bag and bring Lola backstage now" He nodded, grabbed my bag, whispered something to Aimee and then he was over the barricade before I know it and he walked backstage.

More and more fans were coming for autographs and pictures, I took small steps back, after a couple of steps I felt the barricade in my back and I knew I couldn't get back any further. This was starting to get scary, first it was just woman coming for me, then it became Dad's with kids and after that came the scary guys. Those that smell of sweat but you know it isnt from working out.

" You are such a beautiful women, I understand why the shield wants you as their P.A" This really big guy spoke to me while he pulled me against him. I felt how his shirt was sooked from sweat as I felt it against my skin, he was reeking of alcohol. Please go away

" They think I do my job well " I said while we posed for a picture

" I bet you do more than just your job, I bet you do them too. So who are you dating? Sheamus? "

" I am not dating any of my clients"

Ooh hell no this guy did not went there, he has no right to speak about me like that. The girls started screaming really loud, at the same moment I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

" Are you okay?" THANK GOD FOR JOE

" I want to get out of her please" I whispered to him

" Turn around and wrap your arm around my neck, I will help you over the barricade"

I did as I was told and he helped me over the barricade

" So you are doing Roman" The guy spoke. Joe turned around in a flash and made himself huge

" You do not speak about Myrna like that, you will speak to her with respect. Something she has already earned from all of us" His jaw was tensing up and the knuckles of his fists were turning white, He was about to explode. I gently placed my hand on his lower arm

" I believe we are done here let's go ROMAN"

Joe waited for me to walk away first, Jon and Colby were walking infront of me. I heard commotion behind me, I wanted to look back but Joe stopped me. We walked the ramp and they had their pose at the end. I made sure I was out of their way, Colby curled his finger at me to come close. I took a couple of little steps when Jon grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in between him and Colby

" Join us"

" but I.. "

" Now"

I didn't fight him, I stuck out my fist to join them and the crowd went wild. I stood there for a couple of seconds while all the fans took pictures. I was blinded by all the flashes. Turning around we left the ramp. Joe his eyes had turned a scary dark, which was surprising since he has the brightest eyes.

" Joe what happened behind you?"

" Nothing"

" Joe don't lie to me"

" It was nothing okay" He somewhat shouted angrily, He turned around and walked away.

" Leave it" Colby spoke

" Like hell I am not leaving it"

" Myrna…"

" Don't Jon, small piece of advice to both of you don't piss me off"

" Yeah I know that already" Jon spoke his voice barely a whisper

" What did you say?"

" Nothing"

"Okay, now excuse me. JOSEPH" I yelled as we followed the hallway Joe had walked

" Don't you dare to use my real name" Joe scared me his voice filled with anger

" I will use your real name if it means I get your attention, Now tell me what the hell happened out their"

" The guy was taken out by security okay?"

" You called them didn't you"

" Yeah so what if I did ?"

" You didn't need to do that, I was already safe"

" That guy does not have any respect for you"

" Joe their will be more people disrespecting me, They will in the future and they have been doing that in the past. I am not scared for it because I know who I am "

" He could have hurted you, he was laying his hands on you"

" Joe it wouldn't be the first time a guy laid his hands on me"

" What do you mean?" Jon said out of nowhere, he was standing close to me. For real can Jon stop scaring me

" A guy has laid his hands on me before"

" As in abuse?" Colby spoke

" Yes as in abuse Colbs"

" And that's why I made sure he was away, He could have hurt you. I can't have that happen because…." Joe's voice slowly faded

" Because Aimee and I remind you to much of Galina and Joelle. Stop feeling guilty Joe and don't tell me you don't feel guilty because you do. You feel that way because you are not at home taking care of them as much as you want to."

" Myrna I…" He lowered his head, I looked up to see those big grey eyes fill with tears

" Come here you big gorilla" I said while I wrapped my arms around his neck

" Thank you Myrna" He whispered

" Your welcome, now go shower you stink"

" I am not the only one stinking, you smell of sweat from that guy"

" IEUWW , I didn't bring an extra shirt. I am going to find Aimee and then on off the divas"

" Will you drive with us to the hotel?" Jon asked

" Sure Jon, see you guys later"

I ran over to the dressing room finding Aimee. She was sitting on the couch, playing with her stuffed animal.

" IEUW Na-na you stink "

" I know sweetie, I need to change"

" Well all the diva's are gone"

" Shoot"

I took my shirt off when I remembered I still had the vest Jon gave me. Well looks like I am not wearing anything underneath it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Myrna's POV**  
I picked up Aimee after I changed, we left the locker room to go over to the one of the shield. Joe and Jon were already to go while Colby was still in the shower

" Colby I want to go, Hurry" Aimee pleaded

" I am almost done"

"Jon will you tuck me in again tonight Please?"

" If your Na-na says okay I will?"

" Na-na please please please can Jon tuck me in tonight" She basically begged me

" Yes he can, but no pillow fights" Jon mocked a salute at me

" Hé, why can't I tuck you in?" Colby asked coming from the shower

" Because you took to long"

Aimee reached out her arms for me to scooped her up so I did, when I did that me vest crawled up a bit and showed the bare skin of my back. Jon noticed and pulled my vest down but not before he ran his fingertips over my skin. When I turn around to see what touched me he just whispered Sexy and winked at me. Geez this guy will be the death of me. We left the arena and walked on to the carpark. Fans started screaming when they saw the boys, but when they spotted my they started to scream my name. This is still so weird. I opened the car door and saw that the boys had put in a car seat for Aimee on the back seat

" We got that just in case you ever need a ride" Colby said blushing

" Thank you"

Aimee wanted to sit next to Colby, so after strapping her in he climbed into the car sitting in the middle of the backseat. Aimee sat behind Joe who was in the passenger seat while I sat behind Jon who was driving. As we started to drive we had to drive through the rows of the crowd who were all trying to get pictures from us when we were in the car. Aimee and Colby had hidden their faces underneath Colby's vest which sent them into massive giggles. Goofballs, I took a video of it and posted it on IG _Playing peek a boo with the fans. #Dorks _. When we were away from the arena and on the road they took the vest away and were talking about stuffed animals. Aimee told Joe and Colby the story about Eddie her stuffed animal full of stitches and how he protected her from her Daddy when he was mad again. I could see the eyes of the boys harden, she changed subject and the boys were off to their goofy selves again. I felt eyes burning and when I looked up I caught Jon staring at me in the rear view mirror. He kept staring for a couple of seconds before he took his eyes back on the road again. I watched the road passing us by, it somehow always calmed me down. When I turned to my right I saw how Aimee was leaning her head on Colby's shoulder trying to fight the sleep a battle she was losing. Colby had his head on hers and was staring outside. It was Jon who broke the so peaceful silence.

" Who abused you Myrna?"

" An ex boyfriend" I spoke my voice barely a whisper

" Why?"

" Drugs and alcohol make a person do crazy stuff"

" He was an user?" Jon asked surprisingly calm

" Yeah but I found out too late, when I did I broke up with him. That made him snap"

" What did he do?" Joe asked

" Please don't ask me to go back there"

" Myrna when do you stop shutting us out ?" Colby asked

" I don't know, I have been shutting out people all the time I guess. I'm afraid to get hurt again"

" Who has hurt you more?" Colby asked while grabbing my hand

" To many people "

" We won't hurt you, but it would nice if you stopped shutting us out"

" It will take a time before I'll let you in"

" We got all the time in the world" Joe said while giving me a reassuring look

" I have to ask, why did you cry when you drove to the hotel with Sheamus? " Joe and Colby looked at Jon first before looking at me.

" You know I did Jon, don't ask a question when you already know the answer. I won't tell you why"

" Myrna don't shut us out and don't give me the bullshit reason of I didn't found your jacket yet"

" Jacket?" Joe asked

" I'll explain later" Jon replied anger heard in his voice

" Na-Na cried because she and Sheamus were talking about Na-na's Mommy" Aimee spoke, she was awake and she had heard everything that I spoke about with Stephen

" What's wrong with Myrna's Mommy Aimee?" Colby asked.

" I don't know if I can tell that?" she said while looking at me, I just shook my head

" No Aimee, that was a private conversation. I will tell them when I want too "

" Okay"

She stopped talking and tried to get back to sleep again, the tension in the car was one you could cut with a knife. After another 15 minutes driving we arrived at the hotel. I jumped out of the car, grabbed my bag out of the car and went over to side were Aimee was sitting. When I opened the door the little girl was greeting me with her arms wide open, I saw she was already unbuckled so Colby must have done that. While she wrapped her arms around my neck she whispered.

" Sorry Na-na are you mad at me?"

" No Sweetheart, don't worry about it"

" Can Jon still tuck me in?"

" If he still wants too he can" I knew I couldn't forbid her that, she enjoyed it so last night

" You do have to shower you stink"

" Ahw thank you that's so sweet of you to say" I laughed

" Jon, will you still tuck me in? Na-na's says you can if you want too"

" Sure Cookiemonster"

" Yeah" She jumped out of my arms and raced Colby to the elevator

" I will keep asking you those questions"

" Ohw I know Jon and I will keep giving you the same answer"

" Myrna why?"

" Because Jon I don't want to get hurt again"

I walked away from him and joined Colby, Aimee and Joe in the elevator. Jon walked in as last and the ride to our floor was quite. When the elevator stopped Aimee raced Jon to the room. After I let them in Aimee jumped onto the bed, grabbing her pj's and walking into the bathroom.. I sat down on the bed and let myself fall back on it. seconds later I felt how Jon sat on the edge of the bed, he also let himself fall back on to the bed.

" Sorry"

" Sorry about what?"  
" You know"

" Ohw Yeah I know"

**Jon/Dean's POV**  
I watched her face as she closed her eyes for a second, looking down at her body I kept wondering why she was so insecure about it. I noticed her vest had crawled up a bit revealing a bit of her stomach. I couldn't resist and gently ran my fingers across her bare skin. She laughed and pulled up her legs.

" Stop that tickles"

" Does it?" Her eyes flew open and she stared right back at me, with a look I couldnt describe

" Don't you dare"

I grabbed her and started tickling her, she jumped of the bed and correct her vest. It then hit me, she wasn't wearing anything underneath her vest.

" You aren't wearing a shirt underneath it are you?"

A little devilish grin appeared on her face, I crawled up from the bed standing right in front of her, why did I not see this side of her before.

" Nope" She said while popping the P.

" Show me" My voice a growl, she bit her lip.

" I'm ready " Aimee screamed while she ran into the bedroom. The devilish smile disappeared from Myrna's face and the loving smile of a mother appeared.

"How big of a mess did you make? "

" Bathroom is clean, now go shower Na-na you stink" Aimee pushed Myrna towards the bathroom.

" Okay okay I'm going let me get my stuff and you young lady should get your butt in bed"

" Jon will you tuck me in?"

" Come on Cookiemonster let's wrap you up" I turned around seeing Myrna opening her suitcase and pulling clean clothes out of it.

" Jon my blankie" Aimee pointed out the blanket that was laying next to Myrna on the floor. I walked over to Myrna who was on her knees in front of the suitcase.

" Do you need anything else Baby?" Myrna asked Aimee

" No"

I looked down to Myrna and I could look right in to the vest. I didn't see her breasts but I did see enough to know she wasn't wearing her shirt. She stood up very close to me and grabbed the zipper of the vest.

" I'm going to take a shower"

I couldn't speak just nod, she turned around walking towards the bathroom when I heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. I saw how the vest fell open to each side of her body, She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in. Seconds later the door opened and the vest was thrown outside. FUCK what is she doing to me.

" Jon?"

" Coming Aimee"

I turned around and walked over to the bed. Aimee was already curled up in the blanket when I through her own blanket over her, she grabbed her little stuffed animal and held it tight. I layed next to her when she curled up against me and layed her head against my chest.

" I'm sorry that I couldn't tell Na-na's story"

" That's okay Cookie"

" Na-na cried really hard"

" Did she?" I felt how she nodded yes against my chest

" Sheamus stopped the car and she got out, she walked into the dark and then I heard her cry really loud"

" Did a bad thing happen to Na-na's mommy?" I said while pulling her closer to my chest

" I am not suppose to tell"

" Just yes or no is fine by me"

Aimee sat up straight looking at me, She stuck out her little pinky.

" Will you pinky promise not to tell anyone?"

" I pinky promise" I said while linking my pinky with hers, she nodded at the agreement

" Very bad things happened to Na-na's mommy and to Na-na"

" well I am going to make sure no more bad things happen to Na-na or to you"

She just nodded and giggled a bit before she crawled back up against my chest and I felt how she fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Myrna's POV**  
What was I doing! Myrna flirting with your client is the biggest No No, but then again damn he has a grip on me. I knew that I would drive him crazy with that. A little bit of teasing never hurt anyone now did it. I stepped in the shower and let the warm water rinse the dirty smell of me. I bit my lip thinking what I just had done. That bit of naughty side to me has always been there. I just never showed it but somehow I felt like I could show it to him. Was I letting my guard down, was I letting him in. Was I ready for love again?. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. Looking in the mirror I saw the scar my ex boyfriend left on me. Right underneath my left breast is where the knife had damaged my skin. I was lucky that he was drunk and he missed when he stabbed me, but it didn't change the damage that it had done on my soul. I could still feel how he tried to choke me when I told him I wanted to break up. The sound of breaking glasses still imprinted in my memory. The pain when the knife touched my skin, I was brought back to reality when I heard a little giggle from Aimee. I pulled my shirt and sweatpants on and left my hair to dry. Walking out of the bathroom I saw Jon and Aimee all curled up together, Aimee was sleeping while Jon played with her hair and stared into space.

" Thank you for watching over her"

" Your welcome"

" So what kind of story did she tell you today?

" Nothing special just that she had fun"

" Yeah she loved it "

" And you, did you love it?"

" Yeah, you guys are amazing. I really had fun"

" And when you joined us on the ramp?"

" Jon that was so weird, I was so afraid I would embarrass you guys. But it also felt kinda cool. Is it weird for me to say that?" I asked him when I set down next to him and Aimee

" You wouldn't embarrass us, I would be more likely to embarrass you" He said while he turned a bit towards me, he stopped playing with Aimee's hair which she responded to by turning a bit

" Yeah I think you are quite capable of doing that" I said will biting my lip

" Don't you laugh at me"

" Trust me I am trying really hard not to" I bend forward giving Aimee a kiss on the head which stopped her from turning. Jon just watched it all happen and played a bit with her hair again.

" What is it with woman and playing with their hair?"

" I don't know maybe a feeling of safety and being loved"

" DO you love it when someone plays with your hair?"

" I do, it calms me down "

" So when you need to calm down, who plays with your hair?"

" She does" I said while pointing at Aimee

" And when she is not around? "

" No one"

He stayed quiet and it looked like he was in deep thought, looking down at Aimee I saw how peaceful she was asleep. Looking back at him I saw he was tired.

" Let me take over from you so you can go back to your room. You look tired and you need your rest"

" I'm not tired"

" Of Course you're not, your Dean Ambrose the party animal." I smiled when I said that and climbed on to the bed in between him and Aimee. For a split second I felt his warm body against mine. It was like electricity was running through my body.

" I am also Jonathan Good, a guy who can be shy sometimes"

" Shy you? I don't believe that"

" It is true and the hair thing, It's not just a girl thing, I also enjoy it"

" You do?"

" Yeah " his voice just a whisper

I watched as he turned his eyes down, like he was embarrassed about what he just said. I ran my hand through his dirty blond hair when I saw his reaction to it. His eyes closed, his whole body relaxed and his breathing becoming sallow.

" You are about the fall asleep are you?"

" Yeah"

" That ain't going to happen in this bed"

" why not? "

" I work for you remember and we both don't want to get a bad reputation"

" I already have one"

" Jon"

" Yeah yeah I know"

He sat up and stretched, damn was this fine man on/in my bed and I just told him to go. Myrna what the hell are you thinking, clearly you are not. He got up from the bed and grabbed his jacket. I gently got up from the bed to and walked him to the door, but before he followed me he walked over to Aimee's side of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. MELTING. He pulled his jacket on and walked over to me.

" Tomorrow morning you will work out with us in the gym and after that you and Aimee are driving with us to the next town"

" I don't…"

" You won't bother us" He wrapped his massive arm around me and pulled me in for a side hug.

" Goodnight"

" Goodnight" He left the room and closed the door behind him. Holy shit was is he doing to me.

**Jon/Dean's POV  
**When I walked to room everything ran through my mind again what just happened. The tension between me and Myrna, little Aimee all wrapped up against me but most of all Aimee's words. I silently enterd the room when I saw Joe was still up.

" Dude are you going to make a habit out of that?"

" What?"

" Silently sneaking in after you spend time with a lady"

" Knock it off"

" Come on Jon, just kidding"

" I won't hurt them"

" Huh?"

" Aimee and Myrna"

" Smart choice, I would hurt you if you would hurt them"

" Myrna has been going through a lot?"

" She told you"

" No Aimee did, I pinky promised not to tell what"

" You what?" Joe said laughing

" Like you never did that" Joe turned serious again

" I have and I take them very serious, so should you"

" I will, I told Myrna we are training with her tomorrow and then she will drive with us to the next town"

" We will let Colby babysit, he isn't feeling well"

" Okay Goodnight Joe"

" Goodnight Jon

He left to his room and I stepped into my own bed well the pull out couch. Turning off the lights I grabbed my phone and went through the album of photo's I had from the both of them. I felt nice when I was laying on the bed with them together. Like it was meant to be, but than again, Will I ever be that lucky?

**The next morning**

**Jon/Dean's POV **

I woke up my Joe who was getting ready for the gym, I got up, freshen myself up and got dressed for the gym. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a soft knock on the door. When I opened up I saw a little sleepy Aimee in the arms of Myrna.

" I dont want to get out of bed" She whined

" Morning Jon"

I waved at her when I basically ran over to the bathroom to clean up. Nice impression Jack ass, Walking into the room where Colby was. I saw how Aimee climbed up the bed with her blankie and Eddie and layed down next to Colby. Colby was some what of awake and tucked her in.

" Oke you 2 sleepyheads we are going to the gym, Aimee behave young lady" Myrna spoke

" And you too Colby behave" Joe spoke stern

" Go away" A sleep Colby spoke from underneath the blankets.

We all laughed as we left the room for the gym

**2 hours later. **

The workout was we did was a hard one but Myrna kept up with us as much as she could. We left the gym and Joe noticed Myrna walking was a bit off.

" Are you okay Myrna?"

" I think I pulled a muscle in my lower back, a warm shower should fix it"

" You shouldn't have gone so hard core with us"

" I wanted too, I want to look good for the photoshoot"

" Why so insecure about your body? " Joe asked

" Just drop it" She said as we stepped into the elevator

" No" Joe said while he pushed the stop button, the elevator came to a halt between two floors.

" Joe"

" I know how to get this thing back to work so now answer"

" I'm just not like the ladies "

" Which is a good thing" i spoke, she looked at me weird

" What do you guys she when you look at me?" Okay I did not see this one coming

" A healthy woman not a stick" Joe spoke

" A woman who wears her curves well" I stuttered

" I want an honest answer not some polite stuff"

" Listen Myrna, I am very honest. I like curves on a woman. I like to hold on to something while I … well you know…. Have fun" Joe stuttered the last part

" A woman with curves is more sexy. Atleast you don't have to be afraid you hurt her when you hug her or play a bit rough"

" Thank you for your honest answers" She walked over to the elevator panel and pushed the button, the elevator started moving again.

" I also know how to work it"

" How the hell do you do it?"

" Do what?"

" Embarrass us like that, make us answer you like that?"

The elevator stopped at our floor and she stepped out, she turned around facing us

" Easy, I'm a woman, I was born with that gift" She winked and walked over to our room

" Dude" Joe spoke

" What the fuck" I spoke

" You got yourself a feisty one Jon"

We followed her to the room, Aimee had opened the door and had ran back to the bed. Colby was still sleeping. I watched as Myrna gently took off her shoes and tiptoed her way over to the bed. Joe grabbed his phone and started recording. Aimee saw what Myrna had planned and join her. I stood behind Joe who now turned the camera to himself

" Ladies and Gents what we have to do to wake up our fellow team mate"

" But luckily we have a P.A to do the dirty Job" I spoke softly

Joe turned the camera now to Myrna who just stuck her tongue out to us. She made a little countdown with Aimee and then they jumped on to the bed. I never had seen Colby so shocked by a wake up call

" Stop it!"

" Wakey Wakey, Rise and shine"

" Myrna get off my bed" what Colby didn't see is that Joe and I took a leap on to the bed also.

" Dudes really"

We all laughed about Colby's reaction, I just looked at Myrna who was lying next to me with Aimee in her arms. She had a look of pain on her face. Colby took out his phone to take a crazy selfie. She put on a brave face for the picture. I gently placed my hand on her lower back and applied some pressure

" Jon that hurts"

" I'm sorry, go shower maybe that helps"

She just nodded, got off the bed and ready to leave. Aimee waved at us and skipped along Myrna. We all started to get ready for the road trip, packing our stuff and cleaning ourselves up. But I couldn't help it to keep worrying about Myrna.


	35. Chapter 35

**Myrna's POV**  
After Aimee and I had arrived at the hotel room, i had showered and packed up my stuff. The shower had done its work and the pain in my back was a lot less then it was. Still it didn't feel good but that was my own stupid fault for going so hardcore with the boys. I just packed up the last things in my suitcase when I got a text message from Joe.

_J: You ready to go?_

_M: Yes, everything is packed, just have to take everything downstairs_

_J: Okay, need some help? _

_M: Sweet of you but you should worry about your own stuff_

_J: Open up the door_

Huh what did he mean, I walked over to the door and there was Joe.

" Helping you with your suitcases"

" Joe you really don't have to"

" Well I thought since you hurt your back let's help. Jon and Colby are already downstairs checking out and getting the car"

He walked into my room and grabbed the suitcases. Aimee just grabbed her own little trolley while I grabbed my bag. After arriving downstairs and checking out we walked over to the carpark seeing the boys waiting for us.

" How is your back?"

" A lot less painful now its more of an annoying pain"

" Maybe you should get a massage "

" I will be okay"

When were at the carpark some of the fans ran over to the boys for autographs. I just has Aimee buckled in when I was taped on the shoulder. A young girl stuck out her book that the boys just signed.

" Myrna would you mind?"

" Of course not" I said while signing the book, She took her phone out and made a photo

" Myrna smile" Colby screamed, he had grabbed his phone and made a photo of me and the fan

We said our goodbyes to the fans and got in the car. Jon driving again since he loves to do that Joe next to him and Aimee, Colby and myself in the back of the car. It was about a 4 hour drive and everyone was talking a storm. I just loved hearing this, I sat quiet and listened to the stories Joe and Jon were telling each other while Colby and AImee were playing a road game. I moved a couple of times since riding a car while your back still hurts is actually quite painful

" Are you okay Myrna?" I looked up seeing Jon watching me in the rear view mirror

" Yeah don't worry about me"

" Does your back still hurt?" Colby asked

" Yeah but I will take another hot shower and then it must be over"

" I still think you should take a massage"

" Why do you keep talking about that massage"

" It always works for me"

" That's not the massage but the happy ending thats helping you"

" DUDE" Both Joe and Colby laughed

" Ahw sounds like Myrna never got a happy ending"

" Oohw so that's reason you keep going on about that massage. You want to be the one giving me a massage or are you more interested in the happy ending"

" MYRNA, JON there is a little girl in the car " Colby screamed

" This conversation isn't over " Jon spoke while he winked at me in the rear view mirror

" I need to Pee-pee" Aimee whispered she completely ignored the conversation

" 2 more minutes Aimee, then we are at a gas station"

" Okay"

In a couple of minutes we drove on to the gas station. Aimee was helped out of the car by Joe, she ran for the bathroom while I followed her. When we were done I watched Jon filling up the car. Joe and Colby were getting food. Aimee watched as they ordered food and drinks for a complete army. Jon walked in and joined in the ordering process

" Aimee what do you what?"

" I want an orange juice and a sandwich" She pointed out on the board which one she wanted

" And you Myrna?"

' I'll just have some water and some fruit"

" Don't starve yourself for the shoot" Both Colby and Joe said

I faced Colby since he was most close by and slapped him playfully on the arm

" Ouch"

" No Hurting Colby" Of course Aimee came to the rescue, She charged me and I scooped her up just to feel the shooting pain through my back. I put on a brave face but Colby noticed

" Aimee come her your sandwich is almost ready"

He took her over from me and I walked a bit through the little shop hoping I would walk the pain off. I stopped in front of the cd rack that was in the store, looking through it I found the cd of the Zac Brown band, I had heard some country music but never really loved it. But when I heard a song from this band I started to love it. I picked it up and walked over to the counter to pay for it. Jon picked it out of my hands since he was going to pay for the food and gas

" Never thought you were a country chick"

" What, I like this band"

" Nice we will play it in the car"

" Let me pay for it"

" Nope" He popped the P and looked me straight in the eye, guess I made an impression when I did that.

We walked out of the gas station and got back in the car. We drove off and Jon popped the cd in the radio. It was nice and a great break. Jon and Joe were having small talk while Aimee was just enjoying her food. Colby wanted to sleep, I nodded for him to lay his head on my shoulder. He did and within seconds he was asleep. I leaned a bit against him and I felt myself also drifting to sleep.

**A couple of hours later.**

We arrived at the hotel. we all get out of the car, grabbed our stuff and checked in. The valet helped me with my suitcases. We would stay in this hotel for Monday Night too. After we all settled in our room I got a call from Richard

" Hello Myrna, there is a meeting tonight in the hotel, so you will not be going to the show tonight"

" Hello Richard. Do I need to be prepared for something"

" No major or scary things are happening, You will be expected at 8 tonight"

" Okay perfect"

After the phone call Aimee wanted ice cream. I grabbed my bag and we left the hotel and walked around for a bit It was nice that there were not a lot of people on the streets.. Walking into the ice cream parlor Aimee wanted one with a lot of chocolate. I like chocolate a lot but I took nothing just some juice.

" You have to take at least a bite"

" No Aimee I can't I have a photoshoot"

" Joe said you can't starve yourself"

" Aimee stop that, I just eat more healthy after the shoot we will get a big ice cream okay?"

" Okay, does your back still hurt?"

" Yeah it does"

" Then you need a massage"

" Will you stop that, you sound like Jon"

" Na-na you stubborn"

" Guess I am"

" Can we go to the show again tonight?"

" We can't sweety I have a meeting"

" But I want to, can I go with Colby ?"

" The boys have a match you can't bother them"

She just pouted and finished her ice cream while I got another phone call, Looking at the caller ID I was surprised

" Is this the good looking Myrna"

" Hello Dave, how are you?"

" I'm doing good how are you?"

" Good just having ice cream with Aimee" Aimee looked up since I mentioned her name

" Hello Little miss Tornado " Dave spoke while I put him on speaker

" Hello Big Dave how are the cats doing?"

" They miss you and want hugs from you"

" I will come soon to hug them " Aimee smiled

" So what are you calling for Dave?"

" Okay so what the F, why didn't I knew you were fired from Discovery Channel. Now i will never see that face of you when I am at the office"

" Yeah the CEO went in retirement so the new one wanted a P.A he could bang."

" I don't see what is wrong with the old P.A. I would do her"

" Dave!"

" Oops did I say that out loud. So what do you do know?"

" I work as a P.A for some various WWE Superstars"

" You work for WWE! Chicka that's amazing"

" But you still haven't answered my question why you called"

" Well as you might now Discovery's annual benefit gala is coming up. All the stars if that's what I can call myself are supposed to be there. And since I heard a lot of people miss you there, how about we go together?"

" Mister Salmoni are you asking me on a date?"

" I guess I am"

" Well sounds like fun. I mean I haven't seen a lot of the guys since everybody works all over the country and world."

" Perfect I will let you know when I have the date"

" Okay looking forwards, we will keep in touch Dave"

" Bye, give the little one a big kiss for me"

" I will bye"

I hung up the phone and caught myself having a massive smile on my face. When I worked at Discovery Channel my boss and I sometimes traveled together visiting all the stars at the location where they would be shooting. Its because of that I met Dave Salmoni in Africa where he was doing a documentary about Lions. We went on a couple of dates but it just didn't work. We found out we're better off as friends, He was a nice guy and made me feel safe even when we walked between lions. And after being in abusive relationship he had helped me.

" Na-na is smiling because she talked to big Dave"

" Well it is nice to speak to friends right?"

"Jup, when can we go pet the cats?"

" He will call me about it okay?"

" Okay"

" let's go to the hotel"

We left the ice cream parlor and walked to the hotel .

**A couple hours later**  
I was all dressed for the meeting, Richard had told me we would start at 8 so I wanted to make sure I was there on time. There was a knock on the door. Aimee opened up.

" Hi Cookie, are you coming?" Colby spoke

" Na-na has a meeting, so we don't go "

" But we need our lucky cookie"

" Na-na can I please go?"

" Aimee what did I tell you?"

" Myrna we will watch over her, don't worry" Joe spoke

" And you busy tonight anyway" Colby spoke

" I just have a meeting, that won't take more than 30 minutes"

" And you have your massage after that" Jon spoke

" No I don't "

" Yes you do"

" Na-na please?" Joe walked into the room and grabbed Aimee's backpack

" Myrna she is coming with us, end of discussion"

" Well… ehm.. Okay but I'll be right there if you need me"

" I know, Bye Na-na" She said while walking out holding hands with Joe. Colby winked at me and Jon gave me a piece of paper with the massage details.

" This is your idea isn't it?"

" Maybe, enjoy your massage"


	36. Chapter 36

**In the meeting  
**I was on time and we started at 8 sharp. It wasn't a strange or scary meeting. It just involved a lot of information about the upcoming PPV's and shows. How storyline were going to be played. What their ideas are for the upcoming European tour and that more P.A's are hired. Also that the already hired P.A's would train the new ones. The meeting was over before I knew it, I was ready to leave when Richard tapped me on the shoulder.

" Myrna her is a script, Hunter wanted you to read this"

" What is it about?"

" It has everything to do with the Sheamus / Orton storyline"

" Okay, thank you I'll read it"

" You are going to have a lot of airtime coming up"

" Ohw great"

I left the meeting room and went to my hotel room quickly to change into something more comfortable for the massage. When I walked downstairs towards the spa I felt a bit guilty that I left Aimee with the boys. But right then I got a little message from Colby that made the feeling go away. He had posted a picture of him and Aimee on social media.

_Our little lucky charm Lola giving some hugs before we kick some ass at tonight's show_

I liked the photo and sended Colby a message.

M: Thank you for watching over her

C: You are welcome, enjoy the massage

I put my phone away and walked into the spa where I was greeted by Denise. She told me that I would get the deluxe treatment and I wasn't allowed to say no. When i asked her who arranged all of this, she didn't answer but told me she was ordered to pamper me to the max and to take a picture. She took me into the treatment room, where I stripped down and was placed on the chair. After receiving a massage for about an hour I also received a facial treatment. I never felt this good and can't remember the last time I was pampered like this. Walking out of the spa towards I took a look at the picture the lady made of me. Sending it towards the boys I thanked them, within seconds I got a twitter notification from WWEROMANREIGNS

_After working so hard with the 3 hounds of Justice our P.A deserves a little break_

I then got a private message from Jon

J: Did you enjoy?

M: I did and I have a feeling, you are the one I need to say thank you too.

J: What makes you think that?

M: A woman's intuition

J: Were about done, we'll see you in about 45 minutes

I walked into my room and changed into my not so sexy pj's just a plaid pants and a black tanktop. I made some tea and sat down indian style on the bed with the script Richard gave me. I was so lost in the script that I totally forgot time. I heard a knock on the door and Aimee giggling. When I opened the door Jon had her backpack around his arm and he was holding her in his arms, they were making funny faces at each other.

" Come in Goofballs" They walked in

" Na- Na can Colby babysit more?"

" Did you have fun? "

" We pranked the crowd"

" you what?"

" They had Halloween Masks on when they left the arena"

" Everybody thought I was Erik Rowan with my sheep mask on"

" You crazy girl, you want a drink Jon?" I said while walking over to the minibar I found out what his favorite kind of beer was and made sure I had some

" No I should be going"

" Are you sure?" I said while I grabbed a beer and showed it to him.

" How do you know I like those?" He grabbed the beer

" I am your P.A and call it woman's intuition and it gives me a good change to say Thank you"

" For what?" He said after taking a big sip from the beer, I could see in his eyes he was enjoying it

" For the massage and the rest of the pampering being done"

" How do you know it was me, maybe Sheamus booked it for you or maybe you have a secret lover"

" I checked on which name it was booked. Mister J. Good"

" Aahw damn it" He said while drinking some more

" Still thank you" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a peck in the cheek, wich turned him bright red.

" OOOOH Big Jon likes Na-na" Aimee screamed from the bed

" I think Na-na is very sweet, she takes very good care of me and the others"

" Thank you Jon, now Aimee back to bed"

" Night Jon, you're going to see my mommy tomorrow"

" I would like to meet her"

" You will"

Jon said his goodbye and left the room. I tucked in Aimee when she kept staring at me.

" Na-Na do you like Jon?"

" He is a nice guy"

" No Na-na like like as in… " She was struggling with her words

" As in what sweetie? "

" Na-na, Can Jon maybe someday become my Da-Da?"

I froze for a second, she caught me totally off guard and I didn't know what to say

" Why would you want Jon as your Da-da?"

" Because then I will have a real Da-da"

" But sweetheart Ray is your real daddy"

" He and mommy only fight and he hurts us. A real daddy doesn't do that"

" He hurts you?"

" He says really mean words to me or to mommy. I know mommy sometimes goes to the place he is right now, when she comes back she is really sad"

" Aimee I am going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Does Mommy uses those bad medication again?"

" Not that I know"

" If you think she is I want you to tell me straight away okay?"

" I will Na-na"

" Good"

" Na-na?"

" Yes sweetheart?"

" I love you" She laid down and felt asleep

" I love you two sweetie" I felt myself tearing up.

I quickly grabbed my phone and walked onto the balcony. I sat down at one of the tears and started to cry silent tears. My little god daughter asking me if a guy she never knew I think about a week ago can become her Daddy, because then she will finaly have a real daddy. Ray what have you done to your family, are the drugs and alcohol that more important to you then your little girl?

I wiped away my tears and dialed Kat's phone number

" Hello" She answerd sleepy

" I am sorry for calling you this late Kat"

" Myrna you never call without a damn good reason. What's going on, have you been crying? "

" I.. I wanted…" I couldn't speak more and broke down in tears

" Okay honey take a deep breath, what do you need me to do. Do I need to kill someone without leaving traces, you know I can"

" I want to ask you a favor" I said while I smiled a bit, leave it up to Kat to get me back smiling again

" Bring it on"

" How much tracing of a person can you do?"

" Finally we are getting down to the dirty work, tell me what I need to do. I can tell you into detail when someone went to the bathroom or is that to much"

" I need to know everything Rachel and Ray are doing, not that much detail but I mean money transactions, were are they going, how is Ray doing in rehab, who is visiting you name it"

" Why Ray and Rachel? I thought Rachel was doing great"

" You know how she is around Ray"

" She will obey every order he gives her"

" I think Ray isn't even trying to get of drugs and alcohol and I am scared he is dragging Rachel back down with him"

" You mean getting her back on the drugs?"

" Yes and if that is so I want Aimee, but I need prove to help me get her"

" I will make sure everything will be documented, You own Tom and Tony something after this"

" What do you mean?"

" Because we will be helping Kat" I heard the voice of Tom speak

" You are both there aren't you?"

" Yes and front row tickets to Raw sound pretty damn good" I heard the cocky voice of Tony

" Fine consider that done, as long if you guys give me what I need"

" Don't worry Myrna we will trace them and make sure you have frequent updates"

" Thanks Kat, you two also Tom and Tony"

" Goodnight Myrna get some sleep, You sound tired"

" I will Goodnight"

I hung up the phone and felt a bit at ease. I stepped back into the room and watched little Aimee for a bit while she slept. I stepped into bed and tried to sleep myself but I was haunted by my dreams

_**Flashback**__  
I can hear them scream downstairs, I can hear how he hits my Mom, she begs him to stop. The sound of the tv gets turned on a bit harder so that I won't hear them. I leave my bedroom and slowly walk of the stairs, I hear her scream again and then….._


	37. Chapter 37

**Dean's / Jon's POV  
The next Morning **

" Jon wake up Dude"

" What?" I asked sleepy, everyone knows I am not a morning person

" Dude we overslept we need to go"

" Go where?"

" It's Monday, we have Raw"

" Fuck" I jumped out of bed and looked around, Since when did I became so smart to pack up stuff and not having them lying around in the room.

" Dude you packed up quick" Seth said while he was throwing stuff into his suitcase, we were suppose to leave this hotel after Raw and drive to the next town.

" I think I already packed last night" I said while scratching my neck

" Well bathroom is free"

" Thanks" I grabbed my stuff and got ready, after being done I threw the last things in my suitcase and zipped up. I looked around the room to check if I didn't forget anything which I didn't. What the Fuck was in that beer last night?

" You ready?"

" Yeah I think so"

" Well let's go then"

We left the hotel room and went down. At the reception we checked out. I wanted to walk away when I was stopped by the lady behind the desk.

" Sir we still have laundry for your room"

" Is it done?"

" yes"

" Please give it to me we are in a bit of hurry. By the way the young lady in room 485 is she already checked out?"

" Yes she and the little girl are already on their way, they were talking about picking up someone from the airport" she said while handing me my laundry

" Okay, thank you"

I left the hotel and saw Joe and Colby putting their stuff in the trunk, I walked over and threw my backs in the back.

" Dude where are Myrna and Aimee?"

" Their already gone, they had to pick up Aimee's mom from the Airport"

**A couple of hours later**  
Lucky for us we were not too late. We all have to be in the arena before a specific time. We barely made it. After arriving at the Arena I found out Myrna and Aimee weren't here yet. Joe had called Myrna to hear it would take them at least 10 more minutes to arrive. We were pointed to our locker room and got ready

" Colby" I heard a little voice

" Seems like they're here "

" Hey little one" Colby said while scooping Aimee up.

I watched Myrna turn the corner followed by a skinny lady, She had the same dirty blond hair as Aimee and they same eyes. She kept looking down to the floor a bit scared to face us.

" Hey guys, everything alright here. I want you to meet Rachel"

" That's my Mommy" Aimee said smiling

" Dean Ambrose" I spoke while sticking out my hand, She quickly looked up like a Deer in Headlights

" Nice to meet you" her voice barely a whisper

She shook hands with Colby and Joe. Aimee kept talking about her mom needed to buy Shield gear. Colby offered to walk with them to the merchandise stand. So they went to the stand, I turned around to Myrna who watched them walk off. I noticed she looked really tired.

" Are you okay Myrna?" I asked

" Yeah"

" You look really tired"

" Didn't sleep well "

" How come? Joe asked

" Nightmares, so what do you think of Rachel?"

" She seems nice, quiet though." Joe spoke

" She always has been, give her a couple of minutes she will warm up"

" Aimee is happy to have her here"

" Yeah she is Joe"

"I think she is okay" I spoke Joe left for catering

" Just okay?"

" She is fishy Myrna"

" What makes you say that?"

" Not facing us when she walked up to us, being quiet, playing with her finger, she is hiding something"

" I had that thought also"

" Did she used to do drugs?"

" You mean being an addict, unfortunally yes"

" I can see that, she is still having the body of a druggie"

" I'll take Aimee away from her is she starts using again"

" I'll keep an eye on her"

" Oohw she has more eyes watching her then she knows"

" So what kind of nightmare did you had?"

" Please Jon not now"

" Myrna let me in" I begged her

We kept quiet as Colby, Aimee and Rachel came walking back. She was right Rachel talked a lot more and didn't mind looking me straight in the eye. It was almost time to start the show, so Myrna brought Aimee and Rachel to their seats. We got a little script handed to us by Chris for a promo that would also involve Myrna. When she came back she quickly read the script. I saw she was nervous about it.

" Don't worry you'll do fine"

" Says the guy who is known for his promo's"

" Myrna stop it"

I saw a bit of fear in her eyes. The camera guys came over and got ready to shoot. I took a little step closer to Myrna making it look like I was looking over her shoulder on the tablet she was holding, when I did that I could place my hand on her lower back giving her a small squeeze, the camera guys started rolling the moment I gave her that squeeze, Shit she is going to hate me for it

_M: So mister Ambrose you got that_

_DA: Yes ma'am_

_M: Do you or Seth have any questions Roman? _

_RR: No it is all clear_

Right there we would get interrupted by Sheamus and Randy Orton

_RO: Myrna you are seriously wanting to waste time with the Shield, they should know that I will have you as my own P.A, you know mine Exclusive, And who do I face in my next match. Please don't tell me it is this stupid Ginger_

_SH: Watch out who you're calling Stupid_

_SR: Boys Boys calm down, you all know Myrna loves working with the Hounds_

_DA: Of course she does we are the strongest guys around here_

_RO: Okay that's it Myrna put me in a Match with that Cocky Dean Ambrose_

_M: how about you all shut the hell up! Do I work at WWE or am I working at this daycare center. You guys want a match fine but it will be on my terms. Since You and Sheamus are getting along so well we make it some tag team action_

_RO: I will not work with Sheamus_

_SH: I will not work with that snake_

_RR: Haha Karma is a Bitch_

_M: Keep your tone down mister Reigns, Because tonight's main event will be Sheamus and Randy Orton versus Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Mister Ambrose will be on commentary._

_DA: What I want to fight!_

_M: Fine then you will join your fellow Shield members, I believe Ryback has some score to settle with you three so he will be joining Sheamus and Randy Orton. And that will be all now get back to your locker rooms and don't come out until it is your match_

_RO: * turns towards Sheamus* You better not mess this up_

_M: I SAID GO!_

The camera guy gave us the thumbs up saying it was over, we could hear the crowd react to the promo. They were loving this. Sheamus and Randy Orton left because they had another Promo to shoot, Colby and Joe left to the locker room while I kept a bit behind

" You did well"

" Did I?"

" Myrna stop it you did great"

" I just don't want to screw it up"

" You did realize it was a live promo right? "

" No it wasn't"

" Yeah it was, didn't you hear the crowd, they loved it"

" Holy Fuck" I laughed while she placed her hands infront of her face. I pulled her in for a hug and felt her shaking abit

" Myrna you did great, the crowd loved it. So please stop being so hard on yourself"

" Okay I'll try, but really you should go back to the locker room"

" Watch the match okay" I said while releasing her and started to walk  
" I will"


	38. Chapter 38

**Myrna's POV**  
I didn't realise it was a live promo. I walked around the arena making sure everyone was having what they needed when Nattie approached me.

" Myrna that was an amazing promo"

" Thank you I was so nervous about it"

" Stephanie is impressed by it"

" She is?"

" Yeah she is, Ohw there she is" I watched as Stephanie walked over to us

" Myrna that was a really good, I was afraid you needed a lot of practice but you don't"

" Thank you Stephanie"

" I like it that much that I want to but you on commentary"

" When would you like that to happen "

" At Tonight's match"

" With al do respect you must be kidding me?"

" No I think you are more than capable of doing it"

" If you think I am "

" Perfect, I will make sure Michael Cole announces it"

She walked off and I looked stunned so did Nattie, did I just agree to being on commentary

" Oh my god Myrna, you are going to have your debut tonight"

" Holy shit what am I going to do or to say?"

" What ever you feel like saying, this is a great way of showing the WWE Universe who Myrna Crowley is. You can show them how you feel about things."

" I can show the who I really am, as long as I keep it PG I'll be okay"

" Yeah basically, that's it"

" Okay, I still can't believe I agreed to this"

Right then I heard the voice of Michael Cole through the arena

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I just been informed that Myrna Crowley, P.A of the Shield, Sheamus and Randy Orton will be joining us live on commentary"

The crowd went nuts with that announcement and it made the butterflies in my stomach even worse. I guess there is no way back anymore. Rick the soundguy came up to me

" Myrna do you have an entrance song in mind?"

" I never thought of that ehm give me a second"

" Stephanie already ordered the guys from video to make a little clip for you"

" Can we use Nickelback's Midnight Queen?"

" Sure we will use that one"

" Okay thank you so much Rick"

" Not a problem just kick butt out there"

" Come on Myrna, I am going to kidnap you to hair and make up we need to make sure you look smoking hot for your debut"

Nattie pretty much dragged me to the ladies and told them I was debuting. When the ladies asked me what I wanted I kind of knew. I grabbed my phone and showed them some pictures of hair and make-up styles I liked. Luckily for me the girls loved what I showed them and they went doing their thing. I heard Nattie taking a picture and within a second I felt my phone buzzing. Opening instagram I saw the picture she made of me _Are you ready WWE Universe so see Myrna Crowley_. I smiled at the caption and then I saw I had a private message from Rachel and Jon.

R: Aimee is jumping up and down because of your debut tonight, she asks why you didn't tell her

M: Because I didn't know, it was decided just a couple of minuts ago.

R: She also tells me to tell you that you need to tell big dave who ever that is that you are debuting tonight.

M: Tell her not to worry, I will let him know. You just enjoy the show

R: We do

J: MYRNA WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US!

M: It was decided minutes ago, after you left

J: Can you walk out with us, what is going to happen?"

M: Believe it or not but I have my own entrance music and everything. I'm kinda scared

J: FUCK, you have your own stuff. Damn it that is awesome. What is your song?" Don't be scared you will kill it. Joe, Colby and I will be right there

M: I just don't want to embarrass you guys. My song is Midnight Queen by Nickelback

J: You won't embarrass us, Who picked that song?

M: I did why you ask?

J: Because the lyrics are kind of dirty if you know what I mean

M: Maybe that's the reason why I picked it

J: Ohw woow

I laughed a bit about his reaction, I knew the lyrics were dirty that's why I choose it. I am not always a sweet innocent girl. And if I was going to show the WWE universe who I really was then my little rebellious side needs to be shown also. I texted Dave about my debut and then Nattie came again.

" Myrna we need to get you an outfit"

" I have a bit of an idea what I want"

" Really what do you want?"

" I really like Dolph Ziggler's style, you know the jeans with a shirt and jacket but I also liked Kaitlyn's style the bit more rock chick style."

" Let's go to Sandra she can pull off amazing things"

We left to Sandra and I told her my idea, luckily she helped me perfect, I had some of my own stuff but she had some amazing boots for me to wear and this real cool shirt. I was really happy with how I looked when I heard the music indicating the commercial break was over. Leroy one off the stagehands told me that I would walk out after the Shield had arrived. I just nodded and slowly walked over to the gorilla, thank god for Nattie walking with me.

" Take a deep Breath and remember to smile when you walk out"

" I will, okay the butterflies is that a normal feeling?"

" Totally"

Ryback's music played. Ryan winked at me when he passed me by, After that Sheamus his music hit and he looked ready, he nodded at me when he walked out bright smile on his face and I heard him beat his chest. Randy was waiting for his music to be played. He had this cocky smile on his face while he stared me up and down.

" Don't let him get into you head, he doesn't like the storyline"

I just nodded to Nattie not looking at Randy, I could see on the monitors how he entered the ring. The Shield theme played and I saw the boys on the top of the stairs, It felt like the had ran down the stairs because before I knew it they were over the barricade. But they waited, they didn't step on to the apron but just stayed next to the ring.

" They are waiting for you" Nattie spoke

" Why?"

" I don't know but remember to smile" She said while she pushed me on to the gorilla.

" Wait for 5 seconds okay Myrna" Rick screamed while giving the guys to signal to play my music, I just nodded and waited for him to give me the signal. I heard Lilian say my name , I stepped out on to the ramp and the crowd went nuts. I looked around to the crowd and took it all in. I smiled and waved a bit when I walked out to the ring. The boys held out their fists for me to bump them so I did. I walked around the ring to the other side and high fived Sheamus and Ryback. Randy just turned away from me so I let him have his diva moment. The whole crowd booed him for it. I shook hands with Jerry, Michael and JBL before sitting down and placing the headset on.

" Hello Myrna, welcome and thank you for joining us"

" Hello Gents Thank you for having me" At the same moment the bell rang and the match started it

" So as everybody knows you are the P.A for a lot of WWE superstars how is that?"

" It is amazing to do"

" So what did you think of Randy just ignoring you?" Jerry asked

" Well Jerry everybody has those moments and If he feels like he can play a diva well I will let him have his moment"

" Did you just call him a Diva?" JBL Spoke

" Yes JBL I did"

" You have some guts young lady" Jerry laughed

" Ahw thanks Jerry"

Michael focussed back on the Match while JBL and Jerry kept asking me questions. Jerry kept laughing about my comments because I had guts he liked to call it. The match was reaching about 15 minutes when Randy and Roman were in the ring eyeballing each other.

" Randy ready to take on Roman. Randy trying to pin Reigns"

" Myrna Randy keeps looking at you" Jerry spoke, I saw Randy keeping his eyes on me. Screaming things towards me

" What is he screaming?" JBL asked, I stood up headset still on

" He is trying to tell everyone that I am his exclusive. Randy keep your eyes in the ring" Randy turned around and Roman speared his ass in halve. I heard the referee count 1...2...3

" The shield wins" Cole screamed

" That is not fair, Myrna distracted Randy Orton" JBL spoke

" No JBL he is his own distraction, Thank you guys for having me " I took the headset of my head and walked to the edge of the ring. Randy crawled up to me. He grabbed my by my upper arm and looked at me, i could see his anger

" You cost me my match"

" No you did that yourself, stop acting like a freaking spoiled kid and keep your eyes in the ring at all time. I just did what is best for business"

I brushed his hand of my arm and turned towards Sheamus and Ryback who were on the floor next to the ring.

" You boys okay?"

" Yeah just a bit light headed" Ryback spoke

" Need help?"

" No"

" Sheamus?"

" I'm good, you look stunning"

" Thank you, do you need help?"

" No I am good"

" Okay"

I walked over to the shield boys who were celebrating. I clapped for them and all three of them made a mocking bow. I gave them a high five before I walked the ramp. The camera's were still on The shield so I wasn't shown I left. After I was backstage I let out of a breath I just had my debut and then I heard Nattie scream.

" MYRNA you killed it" She wrapped her arms around me

" I still can't believe it, I am … AAAAAAH!" I said while letting a scream out

" You have impressive mic skills young lady" The deep voice of Hunter spoke. Nattie let go of me

" I… wel Thank you sir"

" Stephanie was right you are more than capable of doing it. I must admit I had my doubts"

" Well again Thank you sir"

" We are going to use you more, your airtime is going up and that photoshoot you are definitely going to be in it. "

" As you will sir"

" You have a great chemistry with the guys, Everybody sees it, the little thing with Randy in the Ring and you checking on the guys it wasn't scripted so good improv"

" Thank you"

" So tell me how did it feel?"

" It was amazing and I am very happy Aimee saw me debut"

" I bet she is proud of you, you did great, enjoy your night" And with these words he left. I heard another high pitched scream before Rosa wrapped her arms around me.

" Myrna that was amazing"

" Thank you Rosa"

" And you looked stunning, really smoking hot. I think you are going to gain a lot of male fans after tonight"

" No you are just saying that"

" No i am not and I must feel amazing having your sister and Aimee here"

" Sister? Rachel is not my sister, but it is amazing to have her here"

" I am sorry I thought she was"

" No she is a very close friend of mine, she feels like a sister to me Don't worry about it Rosa"

"Okay well still it is great to have her here"

" Yeah it is, well if you excuse me I am going to do what I was hired for, so I;m going to check on my clients"

I walked the hallway towards Sheamus his locker room when I passed Randy Orton.

" Myrna!" His voice was still filled with anger

" Mister Orton"

" Don't you ever embarrass me like that"

" You made a complete fool of yourself, I have done nothing"

" You need to watch your tone"

" RANDY" I heard a familiar Irish accent

" Saved by the ginger for now"

" Have a goodnight Randy " I passed Sheamus who was holding the door open. He closed the door and wrapped me up in his massive arms

" That was amazing why didn't you tell me about it?"

" Because no one knew until like 5 minutes before"

"Well you did amazing and I said it before you looked smoking hot" He whispered the last part

" Thank you, I was so nervous about it"

" I understand that I mean after all it was your debut, Myrna can I say goodbye to Aimee later on?"

" Of course you can"

" Myrna Bheadh sí a bheith bródúil ( She would be proud) "

He gave me another hug and then I left the locker room. I closed the door and walked through the hallway. I found myself alone for a second wandering past a window. I looked up to the sky, he is right My mother would have been proud of her little girl.


	39. Chapter 39

I walked into the locker room of the Shield, before I even knew it they started cheering. I felt embarrassed and turned red

" Myrna that was freaking amazing"Colby said while he pulled me in for a hug.

" I can't believe it still"

" Myrna you just had your debut" Joe said while he grabbed my face in his hands looking me straight in the eye, he popped a little kiss on my forehead

" I was so freaking nervous, you guys have no idea"

" You did amazing" I felt how Jon wrapped his arms around me and held me tight for a minute" And you looked beautiful while doing it" He whispered in my ear.

" I was so scared to embarrass you guys " I said my voice shaky, I felt how Jon pulled me close to him, stopping me from shaking.

" You should be proud of yourself " Colby spoke he was smiling from ear to ear like he saw his baby sister graduate or something like that

" I must have felt right that Aimee was here to see it happen"

" Yes that was amazing"

" To bad no other family member were here" Joe spoke

" That's okay"

" Myrna did you call your parents about it" Colby asked I must have looked shocked

" So as you know Aimee is leaving tonight, she will be back just don't know when"

" Myrna I asked you a question?" He asked in a stern voice

" No Colby I haven't yet"

" So Aimee is leaving, we can say goodbye to her right?" Joe asked

" She would kill me if I didn't let her say goodbye to you guys"

" You are going to miss her aren't you?" Colby spoke

" Yeah I am, I know I'm not her real mother but still she is my little girl"

Right then I heard Aimee's little voice in the hallway, Jon let go of me. I didn't realise he had been holding me the whole time. I left the locker room and was almost tackled by little Aimee, Rachel was behind her laughing about what happened.

" Na-na that was so cool, why didn't I know?"

" Because no one knew sweetheart "

" You look so pretty, Big Jon kept staring at you and so did Sheamus and Ryback, And mommy says that a lot of the guys surrounding us also kept saying you looked pretty"

" Did they?"

" Well they used different words, but not really PG" Rachel admitted, I knew what she meant

" Na-na do I really have to go home?"

" Yes sweetheart there always comes an end to the fun times"

" But i heard you were very well behaved, so I think you are aloud to come back right Myrna?" Rachel asked, they way she asked that question was weird but I shrugged it off

" yes you are very welcome"

" See Baby, now I do believe it is appropriate to say goodbye so let's go say goodbye"

" I walk with you, let's go to Nattie first so the rest can get a shower and their stuff ready"

We left for Nattie's locker room, Aimee knocked on the door and walked in while Rachel waited outside. I waved her to come in but she just nodded no.

" She has had moments with all Superstars I don't think I should be there with her, This is her thing so I will give her space to say goodbye"

I followed Aimee inside and saw how she was curled up on Nattie's lap hugging her tight saying goodbye

" Miss Nattie, you and TJ can't fight anymore okay?"

" We try sweetheart"

" I know he loves you very much, he always says he thinks you look really pretty"

" He does?"

" Yes ma'am, so please dont fight"

Nattie just nodded but I could see her eyes well up. Although Aimee was 3 she had a way with words, in her simple and innocent way she always knew what to say. Rosa watched the whole scene happen and was surprised when Aimee crawled up on her lap.

" Miss Rosa, take care of Miss Nattie, she needs a hug sometimes"

" I will sweetheart, I will give her very big hugs when she needs them"

" And she will give you hugs to and don't cry about Summer Rae she is just a meanie. You will find a good boy who hates Summer too"

Rosa let out a little laugh before she hugged Aimee tight, A tear rolled down her face. I must admit I teared up a bit as well, Aimee hates to see people sad and she knew that what Summer had done too Rosa had hurt Rosa bad. Tj came walking in and saw his wife teared up. Without asking he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

" What's up with all the tears?"

" I am leaving Mister TJ"

" But you will be back right?"

" Yes but Mister TJ Listen up. You and Miss Nattie are not allowed to fight anymore okay? She loves you very much and I know you love her too. But you are both stubbon"

" Stubbon"

" She means stubborn" I filled him in

" Yeah that's what I said" Watch out the three year old is having some fire in her

" I will promise you I will not fight with Miss Nattie anymore" He said while placing his hand on his heart

" You have to make that a Pinky promise" Aimee said while she stuck out her pinky.

" I pinky promise" TJ said while he kneeled down and linked pinkies with her.

" Good, now i have to say goodbye other people" She gave them all one last hug before she left the room.

I waved them goodbye since I would see them tomorrow. We left for Randy's locker room. That goodbye was quick since he was still mad at me . After that we left for Sheamus his locker room, again Rachel stood outside as we entered

" I have to go Stephen" He picked her up and held her close.

" You will be back right?"

" I will" she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and they stood there for a couple of minutes

" I will miss you"

" I miss you too big ginger, please don't make Na-na cry anymore" Now I started to tear up

" I won't, I will promise to keep her safe okay"

" Okay" She gave him one more hug and a small kiss on the cheek before we left the locker room and went over to the one of the Shield.

" I don't like it that you are leaving" Colby said the moment we walked in

" I have too Na-na says at all fun times comes an end" She crawled up at his lap

" Now who is going to give me good luck hugs"

" Joe can " Aimee said while pointing out Joe

" Your hugs are better"

" Will you give Miss Leighla a big hug for me? I bet her hugs are even better than mine" she said while she wrapped her arms around his neck holding tight

" I will cookie" He held her tight for a couple of seconds before Aimee gave him a kiss on the cheek, she stuck her arms out to Joe who lifted her up

" Joe don't feel sad about not being home, they still love you" That had the big guy tearing up.

" I can't help it"

" Your daddy and hubby they will forgive you"

" You think?" A small tear rolled down his face, I saw Colby trying to hide the tears but it didn't work

" Of course they will, Your big Joe, you keep everyone safe. You kept Na-na safe"

" Will you be careful Cookie?"

" I will big Joe, where is Jon?" Looking around I saw Jon was gone

" He is at catering, he was hungry, I'll call him for you"

" No I'll go to catering"

" I am coming with you" I spoke

" No Na-na I will be right back you need to put your stuff away"

With those words she gave Colby and Joe a big hug and kiss and left the locker room.

**Jon/Dean's POV**  
I wanted to get Aimee something when she was on her way home. But I didn't know what, then I thought of the cookies she had put in our bags when we traveled the last time. Call it lame but I thought she would like it. I was the last on at catering since all superstars and diva's all had left the arena. Felicia the catering lady was wrapping up the cookies, she had laid them on the table and also left the room. I was so last in my thoughts that I didn't notice Aimee until she pulled me on my shirt.

" Hi Jon"

" Hey Princess"

" Were you hungry AGAIN?" She said the last part really loud

" Yes and I got you something for on the road" I gave her the cookies

" Cookies, Thank you Jon"

" How about we go to the locker room"

" No just stay here for a couple of minutes please?"

" Okay, but we have to sit on the floor"

I let myself slide down a wall until I sat down on the floor. Aimee just walked over to me and sat on my lap her arms slipped underneath my vest while she laid her head down on my chest. I had to bite my lip, normally I don't mind saying goodbye but this one was breaking my heart.

" I don't want to go home"

" All fun times end"

" Na-na says the same thing, but I really want to stay with you, Na-na, Colby, Joe, Stephen and Nattie"

" You will come back soon right?"

" Yeah, Jon ?" she spoke my name so gentle and so soft

" Yes?"

" Can I ask you something?" Her voice a whisper

" Yes you can" I don't know why but I also answered her in a whisper it was like this was our private talk and no one else was aloud to hear this but us.

" Will you protect Na-na?" she looked me straight in the eye

" I will" I couldn't say anything else, I felt my eyes burning filling up with tears

" She has bad dreams sometimes and then she cries, she doesn't tell anyone"

" What are her dreams about?"

" All the bad things that happened to her, she won't ask for it but will you hug her sometimes?"

" I will"

" You have to Pinky Promise" She stuck out her tiny pinky while she lifted her head of my chest to look at me

" I pinky promise" I saw her eyes she was sad, she let herself fall back on my chest and I felt her tiny hands grabbing my shirt, she didn't wanted to let go, it was like she was trying to go through me. Within a second I felt wet spots on my chest. I lifted her chin up and saw she was crying

" I don't want to go home" She left out a big sob, it broke my heart. Everything that I was holding I dropped, i pulled the hood off my vest on and wrapped my vest and arms around her. We were hiding in our own little bubble., our little save place, something I created with my vest

" Why you don't want to go?" I whispered in her ear

" Because I am scared" She started crying even harder and I couldn't stop my own tears from falling down my face. I knew her fear all too well

" No one is going to hurt you"

" I just want to stay here please?"

" Aimee you know you can't"

" Will you help me when I need it?" She was now fully crying

" You are my little cookiemonster, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe" I couldn't stop the tears anymore, I was crying and not afraid of showing it.

" Thank you Jon" She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and hugged me tight

" How about we stay here for just one more minute? "

" yes please" her voice barely a whisper

I held her close to me, her little head resting on my chest, her arms wrapped around my chest while she was completely hidden in my vest. Our own little moment no one was going to take this away from us, I played with her hair and I felt how she became more calm. After a couple of minutes of sitting on the floor she looked up to me. Not saying anything the little smile on her face said it all, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up a bit, she rubbed our noses gently together before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help it but a little smile crept on my face. I cupped her little face and gave her a kiss on the forehead and one on the tip of her nose. It was right then I heard to voice of Myrna in the hallway asking for us.

" Coming" I screamed, Aimee looked at the door.

" Will you carry me to the car?"

" I will my little cookiemonster, come on let's go" we both stood up, She grabbed her cookies and then reached out her arms for me to pick her up. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck burying her face in my neck. It was time for her to leave.


	40. Chapter 40

**Myrna's POV**

I waited in the hallway for Jon and Aimee, I had heard Jon's voice so I knew she was here. When I they came walking out of catering Jon had the hood of his vest on and Aimee was hiding her face in his neck. The way he was holding her was incredible sweet almost like a father. I walked over to them and rubbed Aimee's back, I could see a glimpse of her face and saw she had been crying. When I looked up Jon's face I saw the tears stains on his face as well. I didn't say anything but I knew what happened. I layed my head against Aimee's back.

" Don't cry anymore, I don't want you to leave either sweetheart, but you will come back"

" How did you know I cried?" Aimee whispered

" Aimee I am your godmother, I know you from the day you were born. I was there every little step of your life. And I know you always hide your face in my neck when you cried. So you hiding your face in Jon's neck means you have been crying"

" Jon cried too"

" I know Aimee and that's okay. I won't tell anyone" I said while pulled his hood a bit more down.

" Thank you" he whispered

" Your secret is safe with me, Now Aimee mommy is waiting for you "

" Jon is going to carry me to the car"

" Okay but can I give you a hug before you leave?"

She stuck out her hands to me and I took her from Jon, she wrapped her tiny arms around me and held tight. I had to bite my lip not to cry, I need to be strong for her. I kissed and cuddled with her told her how much I loved her, Jon just stood there watching us. Aimee reached for him and within seconds he wrapped his arms around us. That hug felt perfect. Just us three enjoying each other's company like it has always been this way. I felt my phone go off in my pocket

" Hello"

" Hey Myrna, the cab is here, are you all coming?" I heard Rachel speak

" We are coming" I hung up and looked at Aimee

" The cab is here sweetheart"

Aimee stuck out her hands to Jon who grabbed her from me. We walked to the carpark where I saw Rachel putting Aimee's backpack in the car. Rachel stuck out her hands for Aimee to grab but she kept holding on to Jon.

" Come on sweetheart let me put you in the car"

" No Jon does that, Na-na can I have one more kiss?" I gave her one more kiss before she gave Jon a kiss on the cheek, Jon helped her in the car and strapped her in

" You be careful okay and if you need me I'll be right there" I heard him whisper

" I know"

Rachel got in the car on the other side and waved at us. Jon closed the door of the cab and they drove off. I had to bite my lip again not to cry, I felt how Nattie wrapped her arms around me

" We are all going to miss that little one, but she will be back soon"

" I know but still"

" I get it Myrna"

" I believe it is time to go for us also"

" It is"

She walked over to her car with TJ and Rosa while I walked over to my car, I was suppose to drive alone to the next town, I looked around and couldn't find my car. What happened I knew I parked it here. I heard Roman laugh, I turned around to give him a smart ass comment when I was lifted over his shoulder.

" Your car is already been picked up by the rental company, you are driving with us now"

" Where are my stuff?"

" In the back of our car, now get your butt in"

" Okay Okay"

We all laughed a bit and that was good it was something that we needed. We got in and Jon was behind the wheel, I slipped my hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. He returned my little gesture with a smile I could see in the rear view mirror, Joe was programming the GPS system while Colby was looking at his phone, just a little moment between Jon and me. We drove off in silence and it was a good one

**Two hours into the drive**

We all were a bit sleepy, Joe was slipping in and out of sleep while Colby was sitting next to me playing with his phone. Jon well he was doing this amazing drum solo on the steering wheel.

" Myrna you should look at your twitter and Instagram fans are going wild about your debut"

" They are?"

" Yes look" He shoved his phone underneath my nose, the comments were crazy

" Wait let me get my laptop " I said while grabbing my bag.

I opened Instagram, so many fans had took photo's of me while they were live at the event or from the TV. Reading through all the comments I giggled.

" Jeez Rosa was right"

" Right about what?" Colby asked

" I gained a lot of guy fans, who all say I look hot"

" Well you did" Jon spoke

" Thank you but still it is weird to hear this about yourself"

" No the weirdest tweet award goes to this guy" Joe spoke I guess he is helping me check too

" And that's why I don't do Social media, what does he say Joe" Jon asked

" He is asking WWE if they have a dirty job for him so he can work with Myrna again?"

" Again" Jon and Colby asked

" Oh my god " I broke into a massive laughter when I realized who it was

" You think that is funny?" Joe asked

" Yes because I know who that is. His name is Mike Rowe and he is the host of Discovery Channel's Hit tv-show Dirty Jobs. I worked with this guy so many times. But that means OOOHW SHIT"

" What?" the 3 men asked

" All my old Co-workers from DIscovery Channel have seen it"

" Yeah because he captains of Deadliest Catch are also tweeting about their Greenhorn kicking butt" Colby said while giving me a weird look

" Ahw they still see me as their greenhorn, that is sweet"

" What does greenhorn mean?" Jon asked

" It means something like newbie"

" You worked with the captains of Deadliest Catch?" Joe asked

" Yeah I did, I also worked with Mike Rowe, the guys of American Chopper, some of the hosts of animal planet"

" Serious I am like a huge fan of Deadliest Catch" Joe spoke, Jon just nodded.

" Well Let me invited them to a show when we are around the Seattle area, a lot of the guys live there"

" Awesome"

I scrolled down through my Twitter timeline when I saw a little message from an old friend. I quickly send a reply to her. Colby noticed me typing away.

" One of your old co-workers?"

" And old friend who I haven't seen in ages. She just sended me the sweetest message about how proud she is of me and how her son is jumping through the room because he saw his auntie on tv"

" That's sweet invite her next time"

" She lives in Germany, so that wouldn't be possible maybe on the european tour"

Right then my cellphone indicated I had a text message, when I opened up the text message I started to get teary eyed. My sweet god-mother Pia had seen my debut and she told me how proud she was of me. That I did amazing and she couldn't wait to see me again. Joe noticed I was getting a bit emotional, he stuck his hand out to me and gave me a little squeeze.

" You okay?" he asked

" Yeah I just got a message from my mom, telling me how proud she is of me"

" Your mom saw it, that is so cool" Joe stated

" That is sweet, when will she come watch it live?" Jon asked

" i don't know, she is a very busy woman, she tours a lot so maybe the european tour"

" What does she do for a living, you say she tours a lot?"

" She is a musical actress, she has worked in shows in Germany, Netherlands, England and New York"

" Wait you mean like big broadway shows ?" Colby asked

" yes"

" That explains why you love to sing" Jon stated

" Wait you heard me sing?" I was in shock no one had heard me sing

" Yes Ma'am when I bumped into you at the gym"

" Ahw Shit I had hoped no one heard that"

" it was good"

" I used to join my mom when she would go to the gym. Singing and running builds up strength"

" So how about your dad?" Joe asked

" He isn't around" I spoke cold, I noticed Jon's eyes in the rear view mirror, he was surprised by my answer.

" I am sorry"

" Don't be Joe, I don't talk about him"

My cellphone went off, looking at the caller ID I stopped breathing for a second.

" Myrna pick up" Jon spoke, checking me in the rear view mirror, eyes full of worry.

I hesitate for a second before I picked up

"H - Hello"

" Hi Myrna,you looked amazing tonight"

" T- Thank you" I took a deep breath, calm down Myrna be the stronger one now

" I know I am the last person you expected to call"

" I thought you forgot that I existed, Last time we spoke you wished me dead" My tone became more aggressive and cold, I felt the eyes of the boys on me.

" I know and I'm sorry about that"

" Does HE knows" I was surprised by how cold I could sound

" No, He doesn't know about your debut and he doesn't know I am calling you"

" What do you want from me?" I watched how Joe his hands turned white, he had his fists up like he was going to hit someone. I saw how Jon his hands were wrapped around the steering wheel, Colby was just hanging on to the door.

"A second chance"

" You want a second chance?, You got guts for asking that I have to admit" I placed my hand on Jon his shoulder, then on the off Joe's and then on Colby's knee, reassuring them not to worry

" Myrna please, I know I shouldn't ask it, but you can you please consider it?"

" A guy who wishes me dead, then he doesn't speak to me for like 2 years, calls me the night of my debut asking me to consider if I would give him a second chance to be in my life. And then I am considered the crazy one"

" Myrna please, I want to fix the things I have done. Please just think about it"

" Ohw you have some fixing to do that's for sure."

" I know, I am sorry for bothering you, I shouldn't have called you on your big night. I hope to speak to you soon. Goodbye Myrna"

" Bye"

I hung up the phone and let out deep breath I didn't know I was holding. I rested my head against the seat infront of me, covering my face with my hands, I tried to hold the tears back. Come on Myrna don't let this get to you, be strong , put your game face on.

" Who was it?" Joe asked his voice shaky, he was angry

" A demon from my past"

" He got balls asking you for a second chance. He wished you dead" Jon spoke, hate in his voice

" Does this demon have a name?" Colby spoke

" How long before we arrive at the hotel?"

" 15 minutes, Myrna answer the damn question, who is this Demon and what is his name?" Jon shouted

" His name is Alex"

" And?" they all pretty much shouted

" And he is my half Brother"


End file.
